Shinigami meets Vampire
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: One of Isshin's friends called in a fovor he owed him and now Ichigo finds himself in a school for Youkai. Wow his life can never be simple. Read about his life in Youkai Academy. pairings are TsukunexOuterMokaxKurumu and IchigoxMizorexInnerMoka R&R
1. Chapter 1

Bleach and Rosario Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

In the small town of Karakura things were going on as they usually did with people going around doing their own thing and minding their own business. Yet up in the sky there was a monster that was enormous in size and had a mask shaped like a bull. The monster was extremely ugly looking as it roared loudly. The monster, called a hollow, had an enemy that it was facing.

The hollow then opened its mouth wide and a red ball, called a Cero, formed and the hollow shot it at his opponent. The opponent simply lifted his left hand and flicked it into the sky. Sighing the opponent said, "Let's get this over with" the voice was very masculine identifying the person as a male.

The man was wearing a black hakuma with black pants and sandals with white tabi as well. The man was very tall in stature, easily a towering 6'1 maybe 6'2. The most distinguishing features on him was his tan skin that glistened in the sunlight, a long sword was also strapped securely to his back and to finish it he had long, shaggy, orange hair that went down a little past his shoulders and the front was slightly obscuring his piercing brown eyes. This man was called Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was a Substitute Shinigami that defended Karakura from all the Hollows that had invaded. He had been doing this for about a year now, but had to stop for a while after he lost his powers. It had started during the Winter War when Ichigo had returned from Hueco Mundo when he rescued his friend, Orihime Inoue.

He had fought an evil Shinigami named Sosuke Aizen to stop him from destroying his home to create something known as the King's Key, which he would use to assassinate the Kind of Soul Society to become the new King.

With the help of his father, Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo had been able to train in the Dangai world to perfect a new move from his Zanpakuto. He had fought his Zanpakuto spirit and Hollow while they were fused for three months to get the technique, but in the end he had succeeded.

Then Ichigo had returned to Karakura with his new look and power and then he fought Aizen in a furious battle on the outskirts of Karakura. Ichigo used the new move he learned from his Zanpakuto.

The Final Getsuga Tenshou

In this form Ichigo would become Getsuga itself, his hair grew down to his waist and turned blacker than the dark sky itself and grey bandages would wrap around the rest of his boy and his eyes would turn a stormy grey color. Ichigo used his Mugetsu and enveloped Aizen in the attack; it was all over in an instant.

The transformation on Ichigo ended and he reverted back to the form he had when he reappeared in Karakura. To his shock Aizen was still alive and able to regenerate, but then Kisuke Urahara showed up and used the Kido he placed on Aizen earlier and then he sealed him away forever. With that it was over and Ichigo now experienced the one weakness of the Final Getsuga Tenshou.

Complete loss of all of his Shinigami powers.

First thing he felt was overwhelming pain and then he passed out in front of all of his friends. About one month later he had woken up looking like he did before his training in the Dangai world. He had then been told by Urahara that when one loses their Shinigami powers they experience an incredible amount of pain before passing out and waking up a month later looking the same as they did before they gained their powers. That's why Ichigo's hair was shorter, not because they cut it, but because of the side effects.

Ichigo had then spent the next two months powerless and unable to help the others while they went off and took care of the hollows. That was when Ichigo sought help from Urahara in secret to find a way to get his powers back. Urahara did have a way and in order to do that Ichigo would simply have to go back into his spiritual world and locate his Zanpakuto.

Simple, no

Well it wasn't simple because he only had five minutes to find his Zanpakuto, but Ichigo was stubborn and advent about it so Urahara stabbed his Zanpakuto through Ichigo and Ichigo appeared in his spiritual world. He ran around every single area he could find and before he knew it four and a have minutes had passed.

Here's where the real problem is, if he didn't accomplish this in the required time limit of five minutes then he would never be able to do it again and all of his spiritual pressure would be lost for eternity, even if he died, his spiritual pressure would never return.

Right as the clock struck five minutes he had found Zangetsu standing on the flagpole and his hollow standing next to him. Both of them had smirks on their faces as Ichigo smirked back while panting slightly.

Once he found them and returned to his physical body he underwent some changes. His body grew a few more inches and his hair grew out back to its length when he faced Aizen. Ichigo thanked Urahara for the help. Urahara said it was no problem and to thank him Ichigo only had to do one thing.

He had to keep his hair long.

Ichigo sweat dropped and asked why and Kisuke responded with a grin, "Because you look much more cooler and badass with it long." Ichigo sweat dropped again and left the training room thinking Kisuke was nuts, but once he looked in a mirror and checked it out he decided that Kisuke was right, he did look cooler, but he would never say that out loud or say it to Kisuke… ever.

Anyway during the next three months he had kept training with Zangetsu and his hollow, since they had come to terms over time to except each other, and actually managed to seal Zangetsu back into his original from. This time the sword was much smaller than when he first got it. It was still the size of a daito, but it was a few inches shorter than his Bankai form.

The first time Ichigo appeared in front of his friends with his powers back he enjoyed the look of shock on their faces as he got rid of all the hollows in less than three seconds and then he slowly walked up to them and said two words, "I'm back."

Now that leads us to where we are now as Ichigo was staring down at the hollow with an extremely bored look on his face. "This is getting dull, time to end this" Ichigo said lazily wiping some hair from his eyes.

The hollow did not like his lazy attitude and charged at Ichigo with a loud roar. When it got close to Ichigo all he did was draw his Zanpakuto as the hollow charged past him. Then the hollow split cleanly in half and dissipated.

"How boring" Ichigo said swiping his blade down to get rid of the blood and then sheathed it and walked away. Despite Ichigo's lazy attitude right now he was not arrogant. He just knew that this hollow was extremely weak, but if he sensed a hollow with a Menos level or higher he immediately took it serious.

Now we find Ichigo walking home carrying his book bag over his shoulders with an extremely bored look on his face. Ever since he had defeated Aizen and gotten his powers back things had been boring around here. Sure he was happy that he no longer had to worry about Aizen, but he also wished something exciting would happen to him.

"I'm home" Ichigo announced walking inside and slipping his shoes off.

"Welcome home Ichi-nii" Yuzu greeted smiling. Karin simply turned and gave a wave. Ichigo was not the only Kurosaki in the house to grow longer hair or get taller either. Yuzu had started to develop into a beautiful girl. She had grown to a small 5'4 and her brown hair was now a little bit shorter than Ichigo's, but still went past her shoulders. Karin had also grown as well standing about an inch taller than her twin. Her dark black hair had grown in length as well, but she kept it in a ponytail on top of her head.

"Hiya" a man yelled as he roundhouse kicked Ichigo in the face knocking him to the side, "You let your guard down. Always be prepared when entering a room my son." Ah, who could forget their father Isshin Kurosaki? He looked like an average middle aged man with an unkempt beard, and spiky black hair wearing normal clothes and a white doctor lab coat.

Faster than anybody could see Ichigo sprung up and socked his dad right in the face, "Again with this crap, give it a rest old man" Ichigo shouted very annoyed. Isshin shot up and they continued on one of their little fights to the amusement of Karin and the chagrin of Yuzu.

"Would you two stop fighting long enough to eat dinner, please" she asked them as they continued to fight.

"One minute" Ichigo grunted since he was no in a headlock. Getting several tick marks on his forehead Ichigo elbowed his dad in the gut and then turned to deliver a Chuck Norris style double round house kick to the face. "Bitch please" Ichigo muttered quietly.

"No charge" Isshin grunted from the ground as Ichigo sat down and began to eat. The evening was as it usually was and dinner soon finished afterwards and while Yuzu did dishes and their dad went to finish some kind of paperwork Ichigo and Karin was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Any trouble with the hollows earlier" Karin asked Ichigo quietly.

"Not at all" Ichigo answered. It was another thing that happened overtime. Ichigo and Karin had grown even closer because the both of them could see hollows and Karin told him the stories of how she, Yuzu, Jinta and Ururu fought hollows with Don Konoji while Ichigo was away in Soul Society. After that Ichigo had told some of his stories as well and the two of them could now talk about this kind of stuff freely.

"More have been showing up though" Karin said.

Ichigo nodded, "I know, but they've all been weak. Either the hollows are stupid or something is testing us."

"Is it possible that Aizen could have escaped" Karin asked a little nervously.

"Not possible" Ichigo said immediately. "Hat n' Clogs has been checking in with Soul Society almost every month and Aizen is still rotting away in the prison."

"But how do they know he can't escape" Karin asked.

"The Hogyoku was Aizen's main source of power" Ichigo said, "Not that he wasn't weak without it, but the Hogyoku gave him a major power boost so he's at the same level as a normal captain now and the Central 46 placed him inside a special chamber to drain his spiritual pressure over time. His sentence was twenty thousand years, so he'll be long dead as the prison will drain every ounce of power from him."

"That's a relief" Karin noted, "But I thought you told me Aizen could cast illusions with his Zanpakuto? How do they now that they're not under an illusion?"

"Cause when I fought and mortally wounded him the Hogyoku destroyed his Zanpakuto because it thought Aizen no longer needed it. So with his Zanpakuto destroyed by the Hogyoku he no longer has the power to cast illusions."

Karin was silent for a while, "Ichi-nii" she said quietly getting his attention. "When are you gonna let me become a Shinigami?"

Ichigo sighed and touched her shoulder softly, "We've been over this Karin. You're still too young."

"I'm 13 years old, I'm not too young" Karin said furiously.

Ichigo gave her a stern gaze and Karin backed down crossing her arms. She would never admit it to anyone, but his stern gaze was the only thing that would make her be quiet. His eyes were scary sometimes, "Karin" Ichigo said quietly making her look up, "15, okay?"

Karin looked at him, "15" she repeated.

Ichigo nodded, "That's the same age I was when I first started being a Shinigami and it's the earliest I'll let you be a Shinigami, deal?" he asked.

"Deal" Karin said smiling slightly as Ichigo patted her shoulder and they relaxed together for a while. After five minutes Yuzu was done with dishes as the three Kurosaki siblings relaxed and on the couch together with the two sisters resting against their brother's shoulders.

About an hour later it was 9:30 and the twins had fallen asleep against Ichigo, who smiled as he looked at them. A door opened and closed quietly and Isshin walked in and smiled at the site, "C'mon, let's get them to bed" Isshin whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded as Isshin picked up Yuzu and walked towards their room. Ichigo carefully picked up Karin bridal style and walked towards their room as well. He got inside just as Isshin had tucked Yuzu in. Ichigo walked over to Karin's bed and tucked her in as well. He leaned down and kissed her forehead slightly, "Good night Karin" he whispered and did the same thing to Yuzu before father and son left the room and shut it silently.

Isshin looked at his son and smiled, "You know Ichigo, you'll make a great father someday."

Ichigo got a shocked look on his face, but then smiled a bit, "Thanks dad."

Isshin got a serious look on his face, "Come down stairs, there's something I have to tell you." Ichigo turned serious as well and walked downstairs ready for anything because anytime his dad got serious it meant that something was wrong or something big in his life was about to happen.

Sitting down in a chair Ichigo asked, "What's up dad?"

Isshin sat down with a sigh, "An old friend of mine has asked for some help…"

Ichigo interrupted with a flat look and said just as flatly, "You have friends…"

Isshin had comical tears going down his face, "Oh my son, why must you be so cruel to me?" Ichigo simply bopped him on the head and Isshin cleared his throat, "Anyway, he runs a special school reserved for Youkai."

"Youkai" Ichigo repeated with a frown on his face. 

"You surprised?" Isshin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo sighed, "Dad I've fought hundreds of things ranging from dumb gang bangers to a corrupt, psychotic megalomaniac bent on world domination. Nothing supernatural surprises me anymore."

Isshin grinned and scratched his chin before continuing, "Anyway he has reported that there have been a few hollow sightings outside of his school."

"So what is the problem" Ichigo asked.

Isshin sighed, "His school is in a separate world, much like Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. It is surrounded by a special barrier that prevents humans and hollows alike from getting inside. Yet there is something must be going wrong."

"Because hollows are getting inside," Ichigo finished.

"He has requested that we send someone into the school disguised as a student to keep an eye on the hollows and protect the other students" Isshin said.

"Let me guess that someone is me" Ichigo said.

Isshin nodded, "You are the best that we have for the job."

"I just have one question" Ichigo said. "If this is a school for Youkai, then why can't the students simply destroy the hollows since they should have powers and abilities of their own?"

"The Youkai are like under developed hollows" Isshin said. "They have their own rankings in their world, from D-Class Youkai to S-Class Youkai. Even though S-Class is the highest ranking Youkai they have they only have the power of a recent Shinigami academy graduate. And they only have Three Dai Youkai in their world as well and they could barely handle a Gillian Hollow."

Ichigo was silent for a bit, "What do I have to do?"

Isshin smiled slightly, "Straight to the point as usual son. Anyway all you have to do is pose as a student and act the same as you usually would. You can make as many friends as you want at the school and just keep an eye out for hollows. You'll be posing as a second year student in the Academy and back to what I said earlier. You should really make friends because odds are you'll be there until your graduation."

"That long" Ichigo said shocked getting to his feet. "That's over two years away," he said outraged.

"I'm sorry son, but that's what he requested and you already agreed to it" Isshin said.

"What about Karakura, what about my friends" Ichigo said.

"Your friends will be fine and they can defend Karakura in your absence" Isshin said trying to calm Ichigo down. "And if something too bad happens then we got me, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Shinji and the Vaizards. Everything will be fine."

Ichigo sat back down rubbing his forehead, "What about Karin and Yuzu?"

"I'll make up a story," Isshin said. "Karin will take in silence because that's just how she is, but Yuzu will be advent about it."

"You're telling them, not me" Ichigo said quickly when he saw his dad look at him. Isshin snapped his fingers muttering to himself. "When do I leave?" Ichigo asked.

"In two days on Monday, 7:00 a.m. sharp" Isshin said. "Any way you should get some sleep because the next two days are going to be hectic for you." Ichigo nodded and was about to go upstairs when Isshin slung his arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "By the way I heard that all the girls there wear extremely short skirts so make me proud and bring a girlfriend home."

Ichigo's face flushed a deep red starting at his neck and worked up to his forehead, "Pervy old man" Ichigo shouted and drop kicked his father away from him. Ichigo then stormed up to his room, shut the door and went to sleep.

And sometimes Ichigo hated it when his dad was right because the next two days were indeed very hectic for him. Telling his friends he would be going to a new school for a mission wasn't easy to do. Chad, Uryuu and Mizuiro accepted it easily and bid him a goodbye. Keigo did his usual overdramatic goodbye that got him a bop to the head from Tatsuki, who gave him a small hug goodbye. Orihime was the hardest to say goodbye to. She got teary eyed and practically hugged him to death. All poor Ichigo could do was softly pat her on the back and blush slightly as he felt her breasts against his chest.

That day he had spent with his friends as a farewell. The next day Ichigo had to pack up some stuff while Isshin explained the situation to his sisters. As they predicted Karin did except it, but wasn't happy to see her big brother leaving again. And again, as they predicted, Yuzu got teary eyed and grabbed Ichigo begging him not to leave again.

It tore at his heartstrings to see his sister cry. All he could do was try and comfort her the best he could, which is why after he finished packing he took both his sisters out into town for one last day together before he left.

They had a lot of fun with each other. Ichigo took them to the movies, to the ice cream shop and they ended the day by playing soccer in the park. Ichigo played the goalie while Karin and Yuzu had to try and score on him, but that was proving to be a challenge because of Ichigo's hardened reflexes and hand-eye coordination.

"C'mon, that the best you got" Ichigo taunted clapping his hands getting ready.

"We'll show you Ichi-nii" Karin shouted back "Let's go Yuzu." Yuzu nodded back and they charged towards Ichigo passing the ball back and forth between them. Then Karin passed it to Yuzu and ran towards Ichigo and jumped in the air. Yuzu quickly kicked it into the air towards Karin and Ichigo was prepared for Karin's move.

However, he wasn't prepared for Karin to head butt it back to Yuzu and kick it inside the goal. "Goal" Yuzu shouted jumping for joy as Karin landed on Ichigo and knocked them both to the ground with all three of them laughing. Yuzu then lied down next to Ichigo as all three Kurosaki siblings looked up at the now orange sky. Yuzu giggled slightly, "Ichigo, your hair is the same color as the sky."

Karin smirked next to him as Ichigo twitched slightly, "Think its funny do you" Ichigo said turning to Yuzu and then grinning maniacally. "Well I'll give you something to laugh about" he said and began tickling her mercilessly.

Yuzu laughed loudly, "No… fair…" she laughed "Karin… help."

Karin jumped on top of Ichigo and began tickling him back, but Ichigo was strong and quick as he easily wrestled Karin off of his back and began tickling both of his sisters until they were red in the face. Ichigo then sat on his knees as he looked at them panting with a satisfied smirk on his face, "Give up" he said.

Both sisters looked at each other and grinned, "Dog pile" they shouted and tackled a surprised Ichigo to the ground and lied on top of him and all three began laughing again. It was truly a wonderful site to see. A strong, scruffy older brother playing with his two little sisters with all of them laughing together.

To end the day Ichigo took them up to a tall hill to watch the sunset. It was a beautiful sight as they sat on the grassy hill and watched the sun go down, "Well, what do you think?" Ichigo asked, "Was this one of the best days you guys had?"

"The best" Yuzu said hugging Ichigo around the waist.

"Agreed" Karin said also hugging her brother around the waist.

Once the sun went down and the sky got darker the town lit up with colorful lights making it look almost like a wonderful light show. "C'mon, let's go home" Ichigo said pulling them up.

As they walked home Karin looked to Ichigo, "Why exactly are you going to another school" she asked. She had never asked earlier.

Yuzu also looked at him curiously and they waited for an answer. Ichigo just decided to come clear since he had nothing to hide. After the Winter War he had come clean and told both Yuzu and Karin about the Shinigami. They took it well. Karin wanted to become a Shinigami and Yuzu just wanted him to be safe.

"A friend of Dad called in a favor he owed him" Ichigo stopped when he saw the disbelieving looks on their faces. "He has friends I know, shocked me to" Ichigo said and they all laughed slightly. "Anyway this person runs a school for Youkai in another world. Dad wants us to go in and be undercover as a student until the hollow problem stops."

"How long will that take?" Karin asked.

"Dad said it could take up to my graduation for it to be done," Ichigo said.

"You mean you'll be gone for over two years" Yuzu cried.

"I'm afraid so" Ichigo said. "That's why I took this whole day to spend with you two because it'll be my last day here for a long time until I see you again during summer time."

"Thank you Ichi-nii" Karin said as they continued their walk home. "Thanks for spending all day with us."

"Anything for you two" Ichigo said as they held hands till they got home.

The next day Ichigo got up at 6 a.m. tired as hell. He always hated waking up this early. Wiping his eyes he walked into the bathroom to do the usual morning stuff. Looking at himself in the mirror he fixed his hair until it looked the way he liked it.

Walking downstairs with his duffel bag he was immediately greeted by his family and his friends. He gaped slightly, "What are you all doing here?"

"We live here" Karin said sarcastically. Ichigo gave her a half glare, half exasperated look.

"We wouldn't be that good of friends if we didn't see you off" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah" Keigo agreed.

"Thanks guys" Ichigo said. Then they heard something driving towards the house.

"That must be the bus" Isshin said looking out the window and sure enough it was. "Okay, time to go Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and they all headed out the door and saw the yellow bus waiting for them. Before Ichigo could get on Isshin whispered some last serious words to him, "Remember Ichigo, they're Youkai, which means they're not used to humans or outright hate them. So be careful and don't reveal your human identity unless it's to someone you trust no matter what."

"I understand" Ichigo whispered back.

"Also some Yokai have quirky habits so if something weird happens to you then don't go off the deep end" Isshin whispered back.

"Look who's talking about over the deep end" Ichigo hissed back and smirked when his dad recoiled "Later everyone" he called waving and getting on the bus. Everyone kept waving even as the bus disappeared and Ichigo kept waving until they were out of site.

Ichigo finally sat down with a sigh and began thinking about what to prepare himself for, "Hey mister" the bus driver called. Ichigo looked up and thought the bus driver was kind of creepy. He had on normal clothes and a normal hat, but his glowing eyes and creepy smile is what creeped him out. "Are you a Freshman at Youkai Academy?"

"I would technically be a Junior, but do to special circumstances I'm to be transferred into the end of the Sophomore year" Ichigo said.

"I see" the bus driver said. "Then you should mentally prepare yourself. Youkai Academy is a terrifying place" he finished turning to him with a scary grin on his face. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at the bus driver and spent the rest of the time just relaxing.

He had gotten the new uniform and it was a green jacket with a white undershirt and tie. Ichigo didn't like green that much because it wasn't his color so he ditched the jacket and he had always hated ties so he didn't wear the tie either. So all he wore was the tan pants with black belt and the long sleeved white undershirt that he had rolled up to a little above his elbows.

Then darkness surrounded the bus and Ichigo looked up and around. Then, before he knew it, a small amount of light surrounded him, but not much and Ichigo looked out the window and saw gray clouds, and below he saw a red sea. 'What the hell, is it made of blood?' he asked himself in his mind.

The bus stopped and Ichigo got off and in front of him he saw a jack-o-lantern scarecrow. Looking out he saw a bunch of dead trees and could see the top of a building in the distance. "Be careful young man" the bus driver said still having that creepy smile on his face. The doors closed and he drove back through the entrance he came from.

"Ah, you're here" a female voice said. Ichigo turned to see a young woman with fair skin, purple eyes wearing a pink button up shirt and a small red shirt over it and a black skirt on that went down a little above her knees. She had black hair with a two pig tails on the side of her head. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes I am" Ichigo responded reaching into his bag and pulled out a letter. "I am supposed to give this to the Headmaster when I got here."

"Alright" the woman nodded. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Ruby Toujo. I'm the Headmaster's Assistant. Give me your hand and I'll take you to the Headmaster." Confused Ichigo just gave her his hand. She grabbed on and she waved her wand, at least Ichigo thought it was a wand, and they suddenly disappeared only to reappear inside an office. "Headmaster, he is here" Ruby said.

Ichigo turned to see a man dressed in a Priest's robes and he had the same kind of eyes as the Bus Driver, which creeped him out a little. "Welcome to Youkai Academy Mr. Kurosaki" the Headmaster said pleasantly.

"Thank you sir" Ichigo said bowing his head slightly. He walked up and gave the Headmaster the letter. "My dad told me to give you this letter when I got here."

The headmaster opened the letter and after a few minutes began laughing surprising Ruby since she had never seen the Headmaster laugh. Come to think of it she hardly saw him move. "Yep, this is definitely your father. How is he doing?"

"Still as insane as ever, maybe worse" Ichigo said.

"That bad eh?" the Headmaster chuckled. "Well I won't waste your time since I'm sure Isshin already informed you of the full details of the assignment. Here is the key to your dorm room and a map of the school. If you get lost or can't find anything then just go and ask any student around campus. Ah, before I forget, here is your school schedule, classes begin tomorrow."

"Thank you sir" Ichigo said taking all the stuff.

"By the way I would listen to your father and get a girlfriend. You look much too tense" the Headmaster said grinning.

Ichigo was half tempted to shove Zangetsu up his ass, but that would be an insult to his Zanpakuto. So with his eyes twitching Ichigo just left the room. Ruby looked confused as she looked towards the Headmaster, "Who was that sir?"

"Someone about ten times more powerful than I could ever be" was all the Headmaster said leaving a shell shocked and even more confused Ruby.

On another side of the Campus a young boy with unruly black hair was in a tug-a-war with two hot girls. One of them had long pink hair and a smoking hot body while the other had blue hair in a ponytail and a body most women would kill for.

The lucky son of a bitch in the middle is Tsukune Aono. The reason he was in the tug-a-war between the two beauties, whose names were Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono, was because Kurumu had come onto him again by rubbing her breasts against him nearly making him pass out. Moka had not liked it so much and began pulling him away, but Kurumu began pulling back creating the tug-a-war.

Then a knife made of ice came from nowhere and struck Kurumu in the forehead making some blood gush out. Another pretty girl came from around a building. She was wearing stripped purple stockings, white shoes, the standard girl's skirt, a white sweatshirt with blue sleeves, and a black singlet underneath and had a belt strapped to her left thigh. She also had short purple hair that went down to her shoulders, deep blue eyes and a lollipop in her mouth. To finish her look she had a small yellow pendant around her neck. Her name was Mizore Shirayuki.

With that happening Kurumu and Mizore engaged in their usual cat fight by trying to bonk each other on the head standing in one spot, but swinging their arms at each other. It was quite a comical sight.

"Tsukune-san, Moka-san" a young girl voice called out. It was girl that looked to be only 12 years old. She has short brown black hair and purple eyes. She wore a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates. She wore a yellow pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wore a brown cape, a pink top, a yellow bow to keep everything together, and a light brown witch's hat. She also wears brown shoes and pale yellow knee socks. In her hand she was carrying a wand that looked like it had a pentagram attached to the end. This was Youkai Academies smartest, youngest student and final member of Tsukune's Harem Yukari Sendo.

"Hello Yukari-chan" they both greeted.

Tsukune eventually managed to break the fight between the Succubus and the Yuki-Onna making them both blush because Tsukune touched them both and when they saw each other's blush they glared at each other.

Eventually they just began talking about stuff when Yukari spotted a bunch of big guys coming their way. There must have been at least five of them and each of them supported nasty grins on their faces, "Um… guys" Yukari said nervously.

"What is it Yukari-chan" Tsukune asked. Yukari simply pointed ahead of them and each of them stood up and stood in front of Tsukune protectively.

The apparent leader laughed as he stopped in front of them, "Look at this boys, little wimpy Aono needs a bunch of girls to protect his pathetic hide."

"What do you want" Moka asked slightly nervous, but attempting to put on a brave face.

"Well that's easy" the leader said. "We want what every guy on this campus wants. The four beauties of the Academy that hang out with this wimp. And we are not leaving until we get what we want."

"It's only Monday and we already got to fight jerks like them" Mizore said in a calm sarcastic tone "Not cool." Yet despite her tone she was nervous. These guys were huge and slightly intimidating.

They began advancing towards them when they heard the sound of a punching, kicking and grunting. They turned around to see one of the guys get thrown towards them and onto the ground. His face was all bruised and slightly bloody.

They turned to see a tall orange haired guy standing there with his right hand on the back of his head standing there lazily. As the girls stared at him they had one thought on their minds, 'He's kind of hot' they all thought.

The leader glared at Ichigo, "You got a death wish pal, no one jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it." Ichigo gave a bored drawn out sigh while wiping some hair from his eyes. "That's all you got. Say something you…" he charged for a punch.

He was blocked when Ichigo's foot came up and kicked him in the face. Ichigo didn't shift his position at all as the huge guy crumpled to the ground where Ichigo began stomping on the guy's back hard making him grunt and cry out in pain. "Leader's down" one of the conscious guys said "We've gotta help him."

The other two were shaking, "Are you crazy, there's no way I'm taking on that psycho."

Ichigo then stomped on the guys head hard enough to crack the ground and kept stomping until half the guys head was now buried in the ground. The others winced from the sound of the ground cracking. Well either it was the ground or the guy's nose, but they didn't know and didn't want to know.

"Shut up" Ichigo said coldly glaring at the guys making them shiver, "Now first question, what are you doing to these guys? You, asshole in the middle, answer" Ichigo said furiously pointing at the guy.

"Wha…" he stuttered, "You talking to me?" seeing Ichigo glare at him he managed to choke out, "I guess we were going to ruff up that Tsukune kid a bit." Next thing he knew he had Ichigo's foot implanted in his face as he flew ten feet back and unconscious shocking all others present.

"Correct" Ichigo said and stood up to face the other two, "Now the next question, why are you bothering these guys?"

The other two guys were shaking badly, "We were sick of him getting all the attention of the girls." Then before either of them could blink they were pounded down into the ground by lightning quick punches and kicks.

"Petty reasons for petty wimps" Ichigo said his voice like ice making all, but Mizore, shiver. "Now go and apologize or else the next time I'll send you to Hell itself." They all screamed in fright and picked up the unconscious ones and ran away screaming sorry at the top of their voices. Ichigo sighed, "That should keep those bastards from showing their ugly faces around here again." Ichigo turned around to face them, "Sorry about those guys, are you all okay?"

"Yeah" Tsukune said, "Thanks for stopping those guys."

"No problem" Ichigo said, "I can't stand stuck up bullies who think they can get whatever they want."

"Um… who are you desu" Yukari asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" he introduced "I just transferred here so I'm a new student. Who are you guys?"

"Tsukune Aono"

"Moka Akashiya"

"Yukari Sendo"

"Kurumu Kurono"

"Mizore Shirayuki"

"Nice to meet you all" Ichigo said, "I gotta go now. I still need to drop my stuff off at my new dorm room. See you guys later." Ichigo turned and walked away giving a small wave.

Kurumu looked over to Mizore and saw her face was bright red and she had a small smile on her face, "Mizore are you blushing" Kurumu asked shocked.

Horrified, Mizore felt her warm face and the smile that was on it. Covering her face she only muttered one word, "Shit."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

First Day and First Hollow Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo soon found his new dorm. It looked like a normal building with a bunch of rooms in it. He hoped he had a room close to the top for cooling breezes. That was why he had the top room back at home because he simply couldn't sleep if it was too warm at night. Pulling out one of the paper's the Headmaster gave him he looked at the room number.

Room 17X on the 17th floor. Top floor.

Ichigo silently thanked the headmaster and his dad since he figured it was his dad who had told the Headmaster about his needs. He entered the dorm and saw a few students mingling around with each other. None of them even noticed Ichigo as he walked in and towards the stairs. "Great, no elevator" Ichigo grumbled quietly.

He sucked it up and then began to walk up the stairs, but once he got to the third floor he had enough of walking up stairs so he looked around to see if anyone was around. Nope, the halls were completely empty. With that thought in mind he used Shunpo and appeared on the 15th floor and with another quick Shunpo he appeared on the 17th floor. Walking down the hall he quickly found his room. 

Pulling his key out Ichigo unlocked the door and walked inside. Flicking a light on he looked around the room as he shut the door. The room was bigger than his old room. It had a bed in the corner of the room next to a window, another door on the other side of the room. It also had a small kitchen to his right a little ways away from his bed. To complete the room it had a desk on the other side of his window with a computer on it for doing homework.

Tossing his duffle bag on the bed Ichigo went to check out the other door. When he opened it he saw a small bathroom, "This is more like an apartment than a dorm room" Ichigo said to himself, "But then again I've never been to a boarding school so I don't know much about the living style."

Shutting the door Ichigo looked at his watch and saw that it was only 1:00 in the afternoon and he had another eight hours until curfew time so he decided to go out and wander about the campus for a bit to see where everything was.

Ichigo left his room, locked the door and used a quick Shunpo to appear behind some trees and then he began to walk about. While walking about Ichigo noted that a lot of the buildings looked old western style with all the designs.

Also while walking he spotted quite a few groups of girls staring at him. Some were giggling as they looked at him while others blushed and looked away and some even did both. One group of girls smiled at him and waved slightly. Ichigo didn't want to seem rude so he gave a small smile and waved back making them sigh dreamily.

Ichigo continued his walk and found himself near the forests entrance, "Wonder why all the trees are dead" he mumbled to himself. "And I thought my dad had weird tastes in surroundings." Ichigo was just about to go back when he felt a familiar kind of spiritual pressure, "That twisted spiritual pressure" he said to himself as his eyes got a little wider. Then he heard a familiar roar, a hollow.

Ichigo quickly pulled out his soul candy and popped one in his mouth. Immediately his soul split from his original body leaving him in his Shinigami garbs. "Stay back here and stay hidden. Don't let anyone see you."

"Got it" the artificial soul said as it ran away to hide behind some trees.

"Alright, here I go" Ichigo said as he ran towards the source of the spiritual pressure and the roaring.

A little ways into the forests Tsukune and the group were getting beaten by a monster. The monster was incredibly big and had a devilish white mask over its face. They were just taking a walk while talking with each other, or in the girl's case, fighting over Tsukune again when they sensed something evil. Kurumu had spotted it first and pointed to the sky. They looked up just in time to see it rip open and see the hollow crawl out.

They were immensely scared because they didn't know what it was and could sense the evil in it. The evil was fouler than Inner Moka and that was pretty foul. Even though they were frightened they started to fight it.

Mizore launched her ice at it while Yukari summoned basin pans to smash into it, but their attacks didn't do anything to it. Kurumu tried attacking it with her claws by flying up and slashing at it, but that just seemed to annoy it as it pounded Kurumu with its fist sending her down to the ground hard and before most of them could even blink it had swatted them all away where they hit the trees hard.

Coughing hard Tsukune barely managed to reach up and tear the Rosario from Moka's neck releasing her Inner self. Moka's long pink hair turned silver, her eyes went from emerald to red and her chest and ass filled out more.

The Inner Moka charged at the Hollow and kicked it with a shout of, "Know your place." The kick connected with the Hollow's mask, but the hollow didn't even budge, as if it didn't even feel her kick. Inner Moka was shocked. No monster had ever given no reaction to one of her kicks. She jumped back and kicked at the hollow repeatedly, but nothing worked and soon the hollow got bored and backhanded her away.

Inner Moka fell to the ground fast, but Tsukune managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but the force was incredible and knocked him back a few feet before they both fell to the ground.

The hollow laughed, "Pathetic attempt, but you all smell delicious. I'm going to enjoy devouring you." They all closed their eyes and huddled together as the hollow charged at them.

"Don't you wish" a voice shouted and there was the sound of slicing, a heavy thud and the hollow began roaring in pain. They all opened their eyes and looked at their savior. Their eyes widened as they saw Ichigo dressed in a completely different outfit and holding a sword that was dripping blood and the Hollows hand now on the ground. Ichigo turned his head towards them, "Are you all okay?"

All of them could only nod dumbly in response.

Ichigo nodded back, "Alright, just stay there and don't move. I'll end this before he can target any of you again." Inner Moka bristled slightly. How dare he take to her like she was a little child that needed protecting.

"Accursed Shinigami" the hollow roared, "How dare you disrupt y meal, you'll pay for that."

"Oh no I think you'll be the one paying for it" Ichigo said and then he flared his spiritual pressure making blue energy swirl around his body. "And with what I'm going to do you won't be eating any souls for a long time." Each of the others felt shivers of fear go down there spines from his chilling voice except two.

Mizore felt s shiver of excitement go up her spine. His power was chilling and the cold was washing over her entire body bathing her in an icy feeling. She felt her face heat up slightly, but tried to will it down, key word 'tried.'

Inner Moka felt a chill of both excitement and pleasure run up her spine. The excitement was from the amount of power Ichigo was releasing. It was absolutely breath taking and the pleasure was from the power spreading out and washing over her body making her shiver in pleasure.

The blue energy then disappeared and so did Ichigo only to reappear above the hollow and swing his blade down with a battle cry. The hollow barely managed to dodge, but not completely as Ichigo's blade slashed deeply into the monster's shoulder making it cry out.

The hollow turned and swung at Ichigo with its good arm trying to grab him. Ichigo jumped and dodged from side to side avoiding the attacks with relative ease. He even used his sword to smack the hollows arms away further injuring it.

The others on the ground stared in awe as Ichigo was simply playing with the monster that completely destroyed them. Inner Moka glared up at him, 'How can he have this much power when he's clearly not a Vampire? How?'

Ichigo jumped another strike and began running along the hollows arms towards its face. The hollow began shaking its arm to throw Ichigo off and it worked. Ichigo jumped high into the air and flew down towards the hollow.

"Don't get cocky Shinigami" the hollow roared as it opened its mouth and a giant red orb began forming as the hollow looked towards Ichigo. Ichigo simply breathed in and out getting ready for the Cero. The hollow was about to fire the Cero at him when it noticed the others still there watching from the ground. The hollow then turned and fired the Cero at the others on the ground.

Ichigo watched in slow motion as the cero went towards them. His eyes hardened as he ran towards them as fast as he could. All of their eyes widened in horror as the Cero got closer to them. "No" Ichigo shouted as he appeared in front of them and stuck his left arm out to block it.

Ichigo grunted as he felt the Cero begin to burn his arm. 'Shit, it just had to be an Adjuchas' Ichigo cursed. Ichigo screamed as he flared his spiritual pressure and soon he overcame to cero and knocked it into the sky where it slowly dissipated. Ichigo panted as he slowly turned his head around, "Are you all okay" he grunted softly in pain.

They could only gape in shock as they stared at the massive form of charred flesh that used to be Ichigo's left arm. "You took the attack, why?" Mizore asked her eyes wide and moistened.

"I couldn't let you guys get hurt and there was no time to simply grab you guys and dodge the attack. So if I have to take a hit to protect others… then so be it" Ichigo responded monotonously.

She seemed to grow angry at what he said, "Don't you care about yourself at all? Is protecting others worth the cost of your left arm?" The others looked in mild shock seeing the normally quiet and timid girl yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I already told you" Ichigo repeated calmly as his arm began leaking blood onto the ground, "There was no time to get you guys out of the way. If I hadn't taken the hit then you all would have been dead."

"…You're an idiot" Mizore said quietly as tears began going down her face. The shock of almost dying must have finally lodged its way into her system. Ichigo's eyes softened as he watched the Yuki-Onna break down and the other girls close to it as well, besides Inner Moka.

The hollow gave a loud laugh making them all look up, "I recognize you know boy. You're the Legendary Ichigo Kurosaki, Hero of the Winter War. Well I must say you don't seem all that powerful. I'm going to enjoy devouring you and you can do nothing to stop me with your left arm now useless to you."

"You would think so wouldn't you" Ichigo said coldly as he held his Zanpakuto in his right hand pointed it to his right. "How about I show you a small sample of my real power" he said as some wind picked up around his Zanpakuto. "Unmei no rain o kaishite suraisu, Zangetsu" Ichigo said.

There was a large blast of blue energy that enveloped the whole area and when it cleared it showed Ichigo standing with a new sword. Instead of his old one, which looked like a standard Daito long sword, this one looked like an over sized butcher knife with bandages on the end.

"What just happened" Yukari squeaked as the energy died down and they got a good look at his sword. "He just said some incantation and his sword changed into a whole new different weapon." The others gaped except Inner Moka, who was now glaring at him for possessing so much power, but she could not suppress another shiver of pleasure that had run down her spine.

Ichigo then stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and then began using the bandages to wrap his charred left arm up. First he tore the remainder of his sleeve off and then he began to wrap it up from his upper arm all the way down to his fingers. He finished it quickly before the hollow had a chance to attack him.

The hollow regained its bearings and began laughing again, "Your spiritual pressure is amazing. It smells so powerful and delicious."

Ichigo closed his eyes sighing, "Did you not hear what I said before? I'm not going to let you devour anyone ever again."

"Foolish words Shinigami" the hollow shouted. "How can you expect to fight me when you no longer have the use of your left arm? My Cero completely burned the skin and destroyed the nerve and muscle endings. Right now I'm even surprised that you can still fight with that face when you should be on the ground in pain."

Ichigo scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. I've had plenty of worse injuries than this. Besides if your Cero was so powerful then how come I can still do this?" then to everyone's shock Ichigo tossed his Zanpakuto in the air and grabbed it with his bandaged arm in a death grip. He gave the hollow a glare promising death, "Getsuga Tenshou" he said.

He swung Zangetsu down and a blast of blue energy shot from his Zanpakuto and before the hollow could react the energy sliced him completely in half from the waist. The hollow gave a roar of pain as Ichigo was now in front of the Hollow. The hollow looked up and glared at Ichigo with pure hate, "Damn you Shinigami, Damn you Kurosaki."

Ichigo then raised his Zanpakuto in the air and it glistened in the sunlight, "Die" Ichigo said and then stabbed it in the mask and brought it down. The remainder of the hollow then dissipated into spirit particles.

Sighing Ichigo got control of his power and reverted his Zanpakuto back to its sealed state and sheathed it back onto his back. Ichigo gave a small grunt and grasped his arm, which was still wrapped in bandages. Now Ichigo was feeling the wounds because his adrenaline had worn off.

Gritting his teeth Ichigo turned and began walking towards the ragged group, "Hey… uh, is everyone okay" he asked awkwardly noticing all the faces staring at him.

"Are we okay" Kurumu shrieked. "What about you, how are you able to use your arm when it was turned into a charcoal briquette?"

Ichigo scratched his head, "Well I have the ability to regenerate so a wound like this is almost nothing. Plus the bandages from my blade have some healing abilities. My arm should be as good as new by tomorrow morning."

"That's good" Tsukune said relieved that he was okay. He never liked seeing anyone hurt, even strangers.

Inner Moka stood up and walked up to him, "What kind of being are you? You aren't a vampire, yet you wield tremendous power."

"Uh, no I'm not a vampire" Ichigo said "Hell I didn't know that vampires existed until two days ago."

"Didn't exist eh" Inner Moka said darkly, "Then, pray tell, what am I?"

"A vampire I guess, I don't know" Ichigo muttered. 'Though I never thought hollows or Shinigami existed either.'

"Real smooth talker, king" came his hollows voice "You really are a dumbass."

'Shut the hell up asshole' Ichigo shouted back at them. Zangetsu chuckled at them. Their verbal fights could be pretty amusing at times.

Inner Moka noticed his glazed look and thought he was simply ignoring her presence and naturally she didn't take a liking to being ignored. She lashed out with her foot for a kick to his head. Quick as lightning Ichigo brought up his damaged arm and blocked the kick like it was just a love tap.

"Please don't do that" Ichigo said softly gazing into her red eyes with his own brown ones. The intensity of his piercing brown eyes gave her another shiver of excitement and a warm feeling that she couldn't explain. Instead she smirked and lowered her leg and backed up to the other Yokai and human with a sway to her hips that wasn't unnoticed by the others.

"Very well, I will stand down for now" Inner Moka said, "For your uninformed mind, I am of the might race of Vampires." Ichigo could hear the haughtiness and arrogance in her voice because it was so thick Ichigo could probably cut it with his Zanpakuto.

'Oh great, a female Byakuya' Ichigo thought with his eyes twitching 'That's all I need.'

"Why don't you take her down a few pegs king" his hollow suggested "Show this bitch who the real alpha around here is." His hollow cackled as it sent him a bunch of mental images of him and Inner Moka doing some… intimate things. Ichigo went into a coughing fit as his face went extremely red.

Composing himself a few seconds later he looked back up with his usual scowl in place, "Yeah, yeah I get it you're a vampire. The mightiest of the mightiest. Sorry for not believing sheesh." He apologized while waving his hand dismissively not looking at her. Now Inner Moka's eye was twitching rapidly. Especially since she could hear the Succubus and Yuki-Onna snickering at her behind her back. She turned and gave them a glare that promised pain shutting them up immediately, but it was clear that they were trying to stop themselves from smiling.

She turned back and glared at Ichigo, "Watch your tone with me. You act as though I am a simple commoner-"

"Saving the world and all" Ichigo's hollow continued, "The bitch should be on her knees begging for-"

'SHUT UP' Ichigo shouted in his mind.

"With how you speak" Inner Moka finished as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "That is a death wish for you."

Ichigo merely gave a fake yawn just to piss her, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sorry" he said flatly not apologetic at all. Saying that just pissed her off even more. In the background the others just stared in awe. The new student was clearly speaking to inner Moka like she was a little kid who didn't know any better and acting like he wasn't even a threat. Plus the fact there was that fight a few moments ago and he had blocked her kick like it was nothing. Just staring at him Mizore could feel her face light up.

'Wow, he's got a cool attitude' Mizore thought feeling her face light up. 'Wait, am I blushing? Oh god I am blushing' she thought frantically as she covered her face hoping no one had seen. She looked around and saw Kurumu giving her a curious look followed by a devious smirk making Mizore glare darkly at the Succubus.

Before Inner Moka could retort a voice interrupted them, "Mr. Kurosaki, I called you here to fight the hollows not my students." They all looked to see the Headmaster and Ruby enter the clearing.

"Ruby" Yukari said happily and hugged the other witch.

"Hello Yukari-chan" Ruby greeted hugging her back.

Ichigo looked at the headmaster, "Well I was doing just what you wanted me to do, but these guys were drawn into it before I could get there so I had to take care of it before they got hurt. I didn't really plan on getting anyone involved in this. And FYI I wasn't fighting with any students, it was Miss. 'High and Mighty' Vampire over here that started attacking me first." Inner Moka grew several tick marks on her head and shook with rage. The other girls turned around so no one could see their giggling faces.

The Headmaster continued to smile, "Very well, since they have witnessed this we might as well in form them about the situation. If you'll all follow me to my office." The Headmaster began walking back with Ruby following. Ichigo followed shortly after and the others just looked at each other briefly before following as well. Inner Moka just wanted to find about Ichigo's power.

Ichigo suddenly stopped and slapped his head making the others look at him, "Hold on a minute, there's something I need to do real quick." Ichigo gave a short high pitched whistle and then, to their surprise, another Ichigo appeared out of the trees. "Did anyone see you?" Ichigo asked. The other Ichigo shook his head and Ichigo nodded, "Excellent." He pulled out his badge and pressed it to the other Ichigo's head and a small green pill popped out. Ichigo grabbed the pill as the other Ichigo fell to the ground as though dead.

"What the hell" Kurumu said shocked. Then the Soul Reaper Ichigo hopped into his old body and got up. He was now back inside his human body and looked the same except for the bandages wrapped around his left arm.

Ichigo noticed their looks, "It'll be explained in the discussion" he said as they all continued to the Headmaster's office. And the whole way there he felt Inner Moka's eyes glaring into the back of his head and it was starting to get on his nerves.

After five minutes he had enough of it and turned his head slightly and gave a glare while spiking his spiritual pressure making his eyes glow an ominous blue color. Inner Moka recoiled slightly and turned her head away with a grunt. Tsukune looked on surprised. No one had ever made Inner Moka back down before.

'Geez, what is her problem?' Ichigo thought to himself as his frustration made his spiritual pressure spike slightly getting all attention. He quickly brought it back down to normal, but his small slip up made Inner Moka growl at him. 'Okay, that's it' Ichigo thought.

He stopped and spun around to face Inner Moka and glared at her and she glared right back with equal vigor, "Okay, what is your problem, I didn't have to take that Cero attack for you."

"My problem is you" Inner Moka all, but spat at him like it was poison. "I can smell nothing, but human radiating off you, but no human should have such power."

The others, besides the headmaster, widened their eyes when they found out he was human. Tsukune felt better now knowing he wasn't the only human at Yokai Academy. Ichigo just smirked, so that was her problem. She didn't like that he was stronger than her. "Well I've never exactly been, what people would call, normal."

"Do not fuck with me human" she practically screeched at him. "If you continue to address me in such a way I will show you your place." The others could only stare in amazement at the fact inner Moka was getting so worked up over this. This newcomer, somehow, could easily get under her skin and make her act like a child that was just told they couldn't have a toy they wanted in the toy store. They would have laughed if they weren't afraid that Inner Moka would kill them.

"Yes I bet you will" Ichigo taunted. "Like when you tried back in the forest with that kick to head. Good job, I really learned my place after that." Okay now they couldn't take it anymore. Kurumu and Mizore turned away and covered their mouths to prevent their laughs from coming out as silent tears of mirth went down their faces.

Yukari was a little peeved that this newcomer was insulting her Moka like this, but she too was giggling silently and covering her mouth. Ruby clutched her sides and bent down so no one could see her smiling face getting redder by the second as she tried not to laugh. Tsukune simply stood awestruck that the newcomer was not dead yet. And the headmaster… well he just kept grinning like an idiot.

Inner Moka's whole body shook in rage as she clenched her fist hard enough to almost draw blood, but then her rage vanished as she looked up and smiled gently surprising Ichigo and the others. She strolled up to him with a sway to her hips. She then reached up and softly stroked his cheek and part of his hair. Ichigo blushed a bit from the sudden gentleness coming from the normally strong Vampire.

She then said in the softest voice any of them had heard, "I will show you my superiority one day. No matter who or what you are, you are still no match for a Vampire. And as such…" she stopped and then tilted his head to the side and sunk her fangs into his neck.

Ichigo stood stark still as his eyes got wide as did the others. Ichigo was about to freak out when he remembered his dad's words and managed to calm himself down.

Inner Moka kept feeding on him as she greedily sucked up his blood. It was orgasmic, like heaven in liquid form the tastiest blood she had ever drank. Sure the blood was good, but it was the raw power that his blood contained as it flowed through his veins and down her throat. His power was warm and gave her body a tingling feeling, but she also tasted a dark power that felt similar to the hollow he just defeated, only much more powerful. After drinking her fill she pulled away from his jugular with a dazed look on her face and a giant blush.

Ichigo merely stood up straight and put a hand to his neck and felt two small puncture wounds there. He felt a little drained, but not that much and could feel some of his own spirit energy inside of her, but that didn't bother him that much considering the fact she just DRANK HIS BLOOD.

Shaking herself from her power-induced daze she looked him in the eye, but her blush was still present on her face and grinned wiping some hair from her eyes, "Thanks for the meal, and your sweet, delicious power was a bonus." She felt power lowing through her veins, power unlike anything she had ever felt before. Invincibility, empowerment, that was what she was feeling and she was loving every second of it. It was more than anything she had ever felt before.

Ichigo had his scowl back in place at the fact that she practically admitted that she just used him for a juice box. Ichigo focused his energy into his neck to heal the puncture wounds, "If I turn into a Vampire I swear to God I'll kill you."

Inner Moka smirked, "You clearly don't know much about Vampires. You won't turn into one if you get bit by one so don't pop a blood vessel over it… on second thought, go ahead. It'll be another bonus feed for me without having to touch you." Ichigo was about to go for his own retort, but the Headmaster beat him to it.

"If you two are done flirting we can head to my office now" he grinned. Both of their eyes widened and they turned away with blushes of anger and embarrassment at the fact that they forgot the others were here and they had just witness the entire argument between them.

Ichigo turned to scowl at Inner Moka; "We'll finish this later" he said and began walking away.

Inner Moka smirked, "I look forward to it" she mocked making Ichigo twitch irritably. She smirked again at getting the final jab in their little argument.

After a little walk they made it to the main building and went along a long hallway before they ended up at the door to the Headmaster's office. After opening the door they went inside and Ruby shut the door behind them. The Headmaster's office looked like any regular office with a desk in the center and some windows behind it. To finish there were a few other chairs in there for guests. The Headmaster gestured for the students to sit down. Only Ichigo remained standing.

"I'd rather stand" he said noticing their looks. The Headmaster shrugged and took his place behind his desk with Ruby standing next to him.

"Okay I understand that this is all overwhelming so if any of you have any questions then please ask them" The Headmaster said.

Tsukune spoke first, "Um, what exactly is he?" he pretty much asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"An excellent question" The Headmaster said and turned to Ichigo, "Would you please elaborate."

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head, "That would take a long time to explain."

"It's only 3:30" The Headmaster said, "We've still got five and a half hours until curfew."

Ichigo sighed again, "Well alright, but before I explain I'm going to ask, do any of you know about the Soul Society?" all, but the Headmaster, shook their heads. "I see, well the Soul Society is basically the place where all spirits go to after they die. It's what people refer to as the Afterlife or Heaven. It's main District is called Rukon where there are Eighty Districts where normal souls live."

"What do you mean by normal" Mizore asked twirling her lollipop.

"Basically it's souls who have no power, no energy. Just normal souls with nothing special about them" Ichigo answered.

"So humans basically" Yukari said thinking she had figured it out.

"That's mostly correct, but not completely" he said making them look up. "In the middle of the Soul Society, the Center of the entire Rukon District is what is known as the Seireitei."

"Court of Pure Souls" Ruby said.

Ichigo nodded, "In that one special center is the place where Souls who have special power go to for training to learn how to control and harness it. You see when all souls go to the Soul Society; they only have a few normal human functions. You would only need to drink and sleep if you were a normal soul, but if you ever got hungry it would mean you would be developing Reiryoku or Spiritual Energy. If one develops Spiritual Energy then they will be recruited to join the Seireitei's special army known as the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Ichigo took a breath and noticed all attention was on him as they all waited for him to continue the story. Even Inner Moka looked fascinated by the story.

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads are like the Police force of the Soul Society as they maintain the Peace and balance of their world and the Human World. The Seireitei was founded over twenty-five hundred years ago by the current Leader of Squad One and the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As its name implies there are a total of Thirteen Squads that rule the Seireitei and each squad specializes in a main field of combat. For example: Squad 2 specializes in Assassination and Recon. And Squad 11 specializes in frontline combat."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, "Then there is the weapon of the Shinigami called a Zanpakuto. It is a sword that is manifested from your sprit energy. It also has a spirit entity within it. The Zanpakuto is your partner and is one who will always have your back and each Shinigami worth his strength knows to trust his Zanpakuto and work together."

"What do you mean by living entity?" Kurumu asked curious.

"You see each Zanpakuto has a spiritual manifestation of itself" Ichigo answered. "And that leads to the next part of the Zanpakuto. Each Zanpakuto has a name-" he was interrupted.

"A sword has a name" Inner Moka scoffed, "I find that hard to believe."

Ichigo glared slightly for interrupting. "Believe it or not it's the truth. Back to what I was saying, each Zanpakuto has a unique name with every name being different. You've already seen an example. My Zanpakuto."

Flashback

"Unmei no rain o kaishite suraisu, Zangetsu" Ichigo said.

End Flashback

"I get it" Yukari said, "You changed your sword by saying its name, Zangetsu, right?"

Ichigo smiled at the little girl making her blush slightly, "That's correct. The form you saw my sword in before it transformed was known as the sealed form. The form you saw after it transformed was the form known as the Shikai; the initial release."

"Initial" Tsukune questioned.

"Perceptive" Ichigo said, "The Shikai is only the first form of the Zanpakuto. The second form of the Zanpakuto is called the Bankai; the Final release."

"If I may ask" the headmaster said "Do you have a Bankai?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes I do."

'Then that means I haven't seen his full power yet' Inner Moka thought shocked and then bristled in anger. "If all that's true does that mean you're dead?"

"That's where my story comes in" Ichigo said. "It started a little over a year ago on a normal school night when I was visited by another Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki. She was in the real world to deal with some Hollows that were reported in my home."

"Hollows" Ruby asked.

"The monster that I destroyed earlier" Ichigo answered. "A hollow is a Soul that has fallen to Darkness and has lost its heart. Only a Soul Reaper or a human that has enough power can kill a hollow. Anyway when she came to purify the hollow-"

"Purify" Mizore asked.

"A Zanpakuto has the special ability to kill the hollow, but by killing it we are purifying the soul and sending it to Soul Society to live peacefully" Ichigo answered. "Anyway, while fighting the hollows she was injured and the only way to stop the Hollows was for her to transfer some of her powers into me. She did and that was the turning point of my life."

Ichigo stopped after that as the rest of them gave him curious looks, "Well are you going to continue?" Inner Moka asked impatiently.

"Why should I" Ichigo countered. "I explained all about the Hollows and Shinigami and what the Thirteen Court Guard Squads did. The only reason I'm here is because the Headmaster asked my dad to send me here because hollows are somehow penetrating the barrier surrounding the school. Plus I don't just go around telling people I just met about my past. Any questions?"

Yukari spoke up, "Do Youkai go to Soul Society after they die?"

"Yes. There is a special place in the Soul Society where Youkai go to, but it is incredibly rare for any Youkai to become Shinigami. The only recorded Youkai in history to become a Shinigami is Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7." Yukari smiled and nodded happily "Anything else?" before anyone else could speak up there was a shrill cry:

"Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow" Ichigo's badge shrieked out making nearly everyone cover their ears in pain, but the noise died down as Ichigo shut it off.

"Well it seems like another hollow has appeared," Ichigo said. "Sorry to cut this short Headmaster, but duty calls. Later everyone" Ichigo said as he popped a Soul Candy in his mouth and his Soul jumped from his body. "Go back to the dorm and stay there until I return." Ichigo's body nodded and left the room via the door. Ichigo then used a Shunpo and disappeared outside the open window.

"My, my" the Headmaster chuckled, "He sure is eager. He even went out the window when the door was right there and unlocked." He turned to the other students, "Well now you know the story about why he's here, which means now you are sworn to secrecy. If any one of you reveals who he truly is then there will be severe consequences."

All of them bowed, "Yes Headmaster." Inner Moka snatched back the Rosario from Tsukune and put it back onto her neck and the Outer Moka returned to her usual pink haired self.

"Now it's about 8:30" the Headmaster said, "So all of you go back to your dorm rooms and be prepared for class tomorrow. Just because you had one Monday off doesn't mean you should slack off."

"Yes Headmaster" they all said before leaving the office.

"Things are about to get really hectic here aren't they Headmaster" Ruby asked with a small smile of exasperation on her face.

"Yes my dear Ruby, yes they are" The Headmaster said with a wide grin.

Back out in the forests Ichigo had just finished off the last hollow, "Hmm, these hollows were weaker than the first one. What is going on here?" Ichigo said to himself scratching his head. He looked up and saw the sun going down, "Oh well I'll worry about it tomorrow."

Ichigo shunpoed back to his dorm room and saw the window open. He hopped in through the window, went back into his body, made himself a small dinner before going to bed at about 10:00.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.

Translator:

Unmei no rain o kaishite suraisu-Slice through the lines of destiny

This is Zangetsu's initial release phrase. I tried to come up with a creative one and this one just popped into my head. Hope it sounds cool. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

New School Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm clock. Groaning himself awake he slammed his hand on the alarm clock shutting it up. Then he slowly sat up and got out of bed stretching his back out hearing some loud popping sounds. Ichigo suddenly bolted up and looked around frantically as though expecting something.

Once he saw that this wasn't his room he remembered yesterday, "Oh yeah, I'm not at home anymore" he said to himself. Sighing he went to the bathroom and took a shower. After he finished he got out and went to get dressed. Putting his pants on Ichigo opened a duffel bag and saw a small black box inside of it.

"What's this? "Ichigo asked out loud "I never packed this." Curiosity got the better of him as he unclipped the buckle and opened the box. Immediately he flung it out of his window as hard as he could and watched as it flew into the trees. "Dad, you better hide because the next time I see you I'm gonna kill you. Oh I'm gonna kill you" he muttered as the box of condoms his dad sent him landed somewhere in the forests.

Back at the Kurosaki household Isshin suddenly felt an intense shiver of fear go up his spine before ignoring it and going back to work. "Yeah, that's right, Ike beats everyone" he cheered as he won another match of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Karin face palmed while Yuzu blushed in embarrassment.

Back at Yokai Academy Ichigo had just put his shirt on and began buttoning it up. Ichigo tried buttoning the top two buttons, but it was too tight so he left them undone exposing the tops of his muscular chest. Rolling up the sleeves to above his elbows and buttoned them off to keep them up. He looked over to his left arm and noticed that it was all healed. Flexing his arm and clenching his fingers to a fist so hard his knuckles cracked he was satisfied.

Ichigo was about to head out when he noticed something shining in his bag. He opened it up and pulled it out and his eyes widened. It was a small ruby that was attached to a string to wear as a necklace. The ruby wasn't fake either; it was a genuine real ruby.

A letter was underneath it and Ichigo pulled it out and read it "It's an Early Birthday present. Happy Birthday Ichi-nii; Love, Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo smiled and then he put the ruby around his neck and it fit in perfectly with his tan skin as it rested against his chest.

Looking at the time Ichigo cursed, "Crap I'm gonna be late." Ichigo quickly grabbed his pack and used a Shunpo to appear on the bottom floor and then began running towards his first class. Pulling out his schedule he got to the main classroom hall and checked every door plaque and eventually found the right one. Taking a deep breath Ichigo opened the door slightly, "Sorry I'm late."

Suddenly the teacher appeared in front of him, "Ah you must be the new student, though you are a tad late I'll let it slide this time." Before Ichigo could make a move she grabbed him and flung him into the center of the room. Ichigo grunted as he straightened himself up and glared at the teacher. She resembled a cat with the cat ears and a… a tail wagging happily from under her skirt.

'Please god, don't let this be another Yoruichi' he prayed silently. All he heard was a deep chuckle from Zangetsu and a dark cackle from his hollow.

"Hello, I'm the teacher, Shizuka Nekonome" she said brightly, "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Uh, right" Ichigo said turning to face the class. He noticed a lot of the girls had dreamy expressions on their faces as they stared at Ichigo while a lot of the guys were glaring at him. Ichigo was used to glares so it didn't affect him that much. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you" he introduced. The girls sighed happily at the sound of his deep voice and the guys glared harder. Ichigo merely scratched his head softly.

"Nice hair color strawberry" one of the guys snickered.

Ichigo turned and glared at him, "Said the faggot with strawberry pink hair." The class laughed loudly as the kid sunk in his chair to try and cover his own pink hair. Try to make fun of someone who could easily make you look like a fool is not a good idea.

"Now, now Kurosaki-san let's not fight on the first day" the teacher urged with a nervous smile. "Why don't you take a seat next to Shirayuki-san in the middle right there." Ichigo looked towards the purple haired girl as she shyly waved at him. Ichigo also noticed that Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu and Moka were in here as well.

'That Headmaster is really sneaky' Ichigo thought as he sat down.

'Remind me to send him a thank you note' the hollow said lecherously.

'Oh will you just shut up you perverted hollow' Ichigo thought with his eye twitching.

"Shut the hell up king" the hollow said and Ichigo could feel his smirk. "Admit it they're hot. The blue haired one has the biggest rack I've ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on, the pink haired one looks like the innocent one you'd just like to fuck senseless. I personally like the shy, quiet ones like that purple haired one. Decent sized rack, long legs, hot ass and the rumors are that the shy ones scream the loudest."

Ichigo's face was now redder than a tomato as he yelled at his hollow to shut the hell up. He was brought out of his yelling rant by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Mizore looking at him, "Are you okay" she asked softly, "Your face is very red."

Ichigo coughed a bit, "It's just a little hot in here." Next thing Ichigo knew a lollipop was put in his hand. He looked over to Mizore and saw her blushing with a small smile on her face.

"It usually helps me when I'm hot. Maybe it'll help you as well" she said.

"Thank you" Ichigo said and gave her a small smile making her blush more. Ichigo opened it silently and popped in his mouth and, surprisingly, he did feel a lot cooler. 'Hmm, strawberry' he thought as he rolled the lollipop around in his mouth.

Yet soon after a while Ichigo became bored out of his mind so he just leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander. He was either completely oblivious to the looks girls gave him or he decided to not focus on them. When he did become aware and began looking around at them they all looked away with blushes on their faces.

'It's gonna be a long year' Ichigo sighed.

Finally, after a long lecture, the bell ran signifying that this class was over and now it was time for the next class. Ichigo looked at his schedule and saw that he had P.E. next. Finally a class he could be active in.

"Hey Ichigo" Tsukune greeted walking up to him.

"Hey Tsukune" Ichigo greeted back, "What do you have next?"

"P.E." Tsukune groaned and then whispered to him, "Being the only human makes it hard to live up to P.E. standards."

"Why are you whispering" Ichigo asked, "We're the only ones in the room besides your friends." They both looked back to see all four of them in another one of their funny, and slightly cute, catfight.

"Well you see" Tsukune said nervously. "Humans aren't allowed in this school at all. I know that you're human, but you have special powers to help you pass off as a Youkai, plus the Headmaster knows about you. As for me, well I got into this place by accident. If anyone in this place where to find out I was human I would be killed on the spot."

Ichigo's eyes widened briefly before hardening, "They would kill you on the spot. Wait a minute, you mean you've been friends with them for a while and they don't know that you're human."

Tsukune nodded nervously, "Yes, that's why I have to keep this fact a secret. I told you because… well… I figured that as the only two humans here we should stick together. And the only one who knows that I'm human is Moka-san. I don't know how to tell the others about being human when they've told me they don't like humans very much."

"Yeah" Ichigo said sympathetically, "Maybe if you tell them in the right way they'll understand. Plus, if they were truly your friends, they'd accept you. Anyway I got your back if something goes wrong. I'm not going to let them kill you if the find out your secret, but in curiosity why haven't you just left this place yet?" Ichigo saw Tsukune look back towards the girls and followed his line of sight only to see the Pink-Haired Moka. "Oh, I see you like Moka" Ichigo grinned.

Tsukune blushed bright red, "Quiet, she might here you, but yes it's true I do like Moka a lot. She's beautiful, kind and one of the greatest girls I've ever met."

"Well yeah the Pink-Haired one is," Ichigo relented, "But what about the crazy silver haired Moka?"

"I'm still working on that" Tsukune admitted scratching his head slightly, but then he sighed. "And then there's the problem of the rest of them liking me. I like them all back a lot, but I only have special feelings for Moka. I don't know what to do; I don't want to hurt their feelings."

Ichigo scratched his head and then shrugged, "You can try to see if they'll share you."

Tsukune choked and went into a small coughing fit before looking up, "What" he squeaked.

"You heard me" Ichigo said, "You can try and see if you'll share you and if things get out of hand then try using logic against them."

"Logic" Tsukune repeated confused.

Ichigo nodded, "When all else fails, logic can be sharper than any sword." Ichigo looked at the clock, "If you four are done with the catfight, we only have one minute until our next class." That snapped them out of there little argument and each of them ran out of the room with a quick goodbye to the two of them.

"You know we still have five minutes right?" Tsukune said.

"Yeah I know" Ichigo admitted, "But would you really have wanted to continue watching them fight like that."

"Yeah, I see your point" Tsukune said sheepishly. So now the two new friends began walking towards the gym at a leisurely pace and every single girl they passed swooned over Ichigo, "Wow, you got a lot of fans."

"Don't remind me" Ichigo groaned slightly.

"I sympathize with you my friend" Tsukune said patting his shoulder slightly.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better" Ichigo said sarcastically. Tsukune only laughed at his attitude and soon Ichigo chuckled as well.

Gym class began and to begin they started with laps around the field. Ichigo found this incredibly easy since his Zanpakuto was focused on melee and speed, which allowed his physical body to grow along with his spirit making him faster and stronger than a lot of the Youkai and almost all humans. A lot of the other Youkai were pretty fast too, but Ichigo proved he was the fastest by finishing a mile in 4 minutes and 17 seconds. Tsukune finished last, but not by much since his time was 8 minutes and 57 seconds.

Then the rest of the time they could spend doing whatever as long as they were active and not lazing about. Ichigo grabbed a soccer ball and he and Tsukune went out to the field to practice since they both liked playing soccer.

Ichigo was pretty good; who do you think taught Karin how to play?

All they were doing was taking turns practicing their aiming and kicking. It was fun, relaxing and gave them a small workout to boot. What they failed to notice was that the girls P.E. class was allowed to do whatever as well and that means Kurumu, Moka, Mizore and Yukari were coming their way.

"I hope we find Tsukune soon" Kurumu said running along the grass.

"Kurumu-chan wait up" Moka called out.

"Slow down you boob monster" Yukari called out. Mizore was contenting to just walking through the shade quietly, and somehow still keeping up with them.

"Not my fault if you slowpokes can't keep up" Kurumu called back as she stopped by a tree so the others could catch up. Then they heard the sound of kicking and grunting and the occasional swear word. "You hear that?" she asked.

"Seeing as we're all here, I'd say so" Mizore said coolly in a sarcastic tone.

"It was a rhetorical question Stalker-Onna" Kurumu yelled back at her. An ice kunai to the forehead was her response making blood gush comically out of her head while she had a dazed look on her face.

"Kurumu-Chan" Moka cried crouching down. "Are you okay?"

Yukari went and checked around the bushes and saw Tsukune and Ichigo kicking a soccer ball back and forth towards a net. She fought back a blush as she watched them panting, their chests heaving and sweat dripping down their faces. You know what screw fighting it Yukari just let the blush cover her entire face.

"Yukari-chan" Moka said seeing Yukari stand perfectly still and gazing out, "What is it? What are you staring at?" Yukari just stood perfectly still.

"Hey flat chest, what the heck are you staring at" Kurumu asked loudly knowing that would get Yukari's attention. It didn't, "Okay that's it" Kurumu said frustrated and walked up to Yukari, "What are you… staring… at?" Kurumu finished in a soft and dreamy voice as she caught site of what Yukari was staring at as her own blush went to her face. Both girls gave dreamy sighs and brought their hands to their cheeks.

Mizore and Moka looked at each other in confusion before walking up and standing next to them and followed their line of sight. And, before they knew it, they had their own blushes on their face as they stared out at the sight.

Tsukune was running around the field with the soccer ball bouncing between his legs as he kicked it back and forth while Ichigo had no shirt on and doing one armed hand stand pushups. His left arm was arched behind his back as sweat was glistening off his body and his muscles tensed as he pushed up and down with his right arm grunting silently.

"Tsukune-san… working out… beautiful" Yukari said gleefully. Kurumu silently agreed as she kept gazing at Tsukune.

'Tsukune is so cute' Moka thought. Her inner gave no reply as she was staring at Ichigo through the Rosario. 'Inner are you okay?' Moka asked feeling her Inner self's thoughts.

Inner Moka didn't seem to hear her Outer self as she kept staring at Ichigo, "Yummy" she practically purred as she licked her lips while a slight blush formed on her face.

Outer Moka nearly yelped when she heard that from her Inner self knowing who she was talking about, 'Inner do you have feelings for… Ichigo-san?"

Inner Moka seemed to snap out of her day dream, "No, how dare you insinuate that?" she hissed. "Why would you even ask that?"

'Well, you were saying things out loud' Outer Moka said awkwardly and repeated what she heard Inner Moka said back to her. By the end of that Inner Moka was mortified and embarrassed.

"You will never speak of this again" Inner Moka said dangerously and Outer Moka could practically feel the dangerous aura she gave off inside the Rosario. Outer Moka frantically agreed with her Inner self and promised she wouldn't speak of it.

Mizore couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful, sculpted and muscular formed called Ichigo Kurosaki. The way he exercised his body, the way he stretched and, especially, the look in his gorgeous brown eyes. They were piercing, cold and had a look that practically radiated power, but held underlining warmth in them for those he considers his friends. She found herself blushing a bright red once again and felt her spine give an involuntary shiver as she looked into his eyes.

Suddenly Ichigo stopped and looked over in their direction and he seemed to be looking Mizore straight in the eye. She 'meeped' quietly and hid behind some trees making the others look at her curiously. "Did she just meep?" Kurumu asked shocked.

"Desu, desu" Yukari responded nodding.

"What's wrong Mizore-chan?" Moka asked concerned.

Before she could answer the sound of a whistle blew and Tsukune and Naruto went back inside to change their clothes. The girls watched them go before going to change themselves.

"Yahoo, its lunch time" Kurumu cheered as she grabbed Tsukune by the arm, "Let's go eat lunch together Tsukune." She tugged on his arm, but was met by full resistance. She looked back and huffed in annoyance seeing him rooted to the ground by Moka and Yukari, "Let go."

"You let go" they both said in unison.

Then the usual spat between them began as they fought over the only boy in the group. Ichigo looked over and sighed before looking over to Mizore, who was standing next to him with a flat look, "Do they always do this?"

"Yes unfortunately" Mizore answered.

Then Ichigo smirked, "And normally I see you fighting with them. What's going on with that?" Mizore turned bright red and turned away from him. Ichigo chuckled, "Relax, just kidding around." Ichigo then walked up to them while they weren't looking and grabbed Moka and Kurumu by the scruffs of their jackets and lifted them off the ground making them squeal and flail about.

They looked over to see Ichigo holding them up and then felt a draft. They looked down to see their skirts riding up exposing them. Blushing embarrassed they tried pulling their skirts down, "Hey you meanie, put Moka-san down" Yukari said and conjured a pan and dropped it on Ichigo's head. Now there was complete silence as the others stared in shock.

Ichigo turned to Yukari with the pan still on his head as blood went down his face; "Ow" he said flatly not flinching at all. Yukari stared at him with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped, "Please don't do that" Ichigo said to Yukari. "Now if I set you down will you two calm down and get along."

"Yes" Moka said quietly as her face was bright red.

Kurumu glared at Ichigo for a few seconds as he stared back at her calmly before sighing, "Yes" she said quietly crossing her arms.

"Okay" Ichigo said and set them on the ground where they proceeded to straighten their clothes out.

"Ichigo-san" Tsukune said nervously, "That wound on your head looks bad. You should go to the infirmary." Inside the Rosario Inner Moka could smell Ichigo's blood and just the mere scent of it made her spine shiver and her mouth water. Even Outer Moka was slightly affected as she smelled Ichigo's blood, but she thought Tsukune's blood smelt better.

"No need to worry" Ichigo said as he pulled a napkin out and wiped it off his face and then pulled a water bottle out and poured it on his head and began washing his hair to get rid of the remainder of the blood. Then he concentrated his energy into his head to warm his head up and dry his hair. He then straightened up and flung his hair back and shook his head flinging it about in slow motion to others. "I have high speed regeneration abilities. Small wounds like this take less than ten seconds to heal by themselves."

Tossing his blood drenched napkin into a nearby garbage can Ichigo walked off with his lunch while the others followed behind. They all seated themselves at a nearby table, but were surprised when Ichigo stopped by a tree. Ichigo then jumped all the way up to a high branch and rested on it. It wasn't the most comfortable seat, but it was pretty good as Ichigo ate in silence as the wind picked up and his hair waved around a bit.

Ichigo's peaceful moment was ruined by a bunch of happy sighs and snapping sounds. Ichigo turned to the ground to see a bunch of girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes and a lot were even snapping photos of him. Ichigo turned his head to the side with his eye twitching.

"Hot damn-" his hollow whistled.

'Finish that sentence' Ichigo thought dangerously, 'Go on, see what happens."

The hollow knew Ichigo didn't make idle threats, "You're no fun King" he pouted.

Now another sound went through the air, only this time it was the bell. The girls all gave disappointed sighs and groans before trudging off. Ichigo sighed and rubbed some hair from his face before gathering all of his stuff and jumping down from the tree before disappearing with a quick Shunpo.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo and the gaggle of girls another group was watching from a distance. Tsukune now felt really sorry for Ichigo. He had already known what it was like to have more than one girl like him, but no Ichigo practically had the whole school after him. His sympathy went through the roof for him.

Yukari pouted slightly, "I wish I could just disappear like that" she whispered quietly that only she heard. Kurumu simply stared at the spot for a bit. She felt sorry for Ichigo having so many girls like that. Sure she had thought he was good looking… strike that she thought he was very handsome, but she did not have any romantic feelings towards him. She only had eyes for Tsukune, who was the first person to be her friend. She had loved him for a while now and would, one day; win his heart on her own.

Moka stared at the place she was gone with mixed feelings. Her mixed feelings kept coming from her Inner self. Moka knew that she had deep feelings for Tsukune, but her Inner self had been rather conflicted and confused. Ever since her Inner self had laid eyes on Ichigo and felt his power she had wanted to be closer to him to simply feel his power. And his blood, oh God his blood. It had been a couple days since she had first fed off his blood and she could still feel his power going through her veins and it felt amazing. She didn't know what was going on with her and Inner Moka doesn't like it when there is a problem she can't solve.

Mizore had simply stared on with a flat look on her face at the tree where Ichigo was sitting on. She had felt a strange tightness in her chest when she noticed all the girls fawning over him. It felt the same as when she saw Moka, Kurumu and Yukari fawning over Tsukune only this time it was deeper. She couldn't understand it. She thought she had decided that she only had feelings for Tsukune, but lately she had been feeling something different around Ichigo. His aura practically radiated coolness power. Every time she was near him she got s shiver up her spine from the icy feeling of his voice. It was cold and pleasurable to her. She couldn't explain it at all and it was frustrating her to no end.

After another few hours the school day was finally over. Ichigo sighed, 'Finally, first day at a school for Youkai is a little tiring.' Ichigo left the classroom and relished in the fresh air that was waiting outside. He wandered out to the center and sat on a bench just relaxing and watching students walk by.

'It's kind of peaceful here' Ichigo thought. 'I also still need to figure out hollows are getting through and why they're coming here. What could be driving them here? Is the shield too weak to hold them back allowing them to get in? Have they always been coming here? Wow this is giving me a headache' Ichigo thought resting his chin on his hand.

"Ichigo" Tsukune called walking up to him with the others. Ichigo looked up, "We're going to go get dinner. Want to come along?"

"Sure" Ichigo said getting up and began following them towards the cafeteria.

"So how was your first day at Youkai Academy?" Mizore asked.

"A little hectic, but otherwise it's not that different from my old school" Ichigo answered. "Still need to get used to Nekonome-sensei's tail popping out of nowhere though." They all laughed a little and soon Ichigo chuckled a bit as well.

Unknown to them a rip in the sky began to rip and then open up and three hollows came out silently. They looked down to see Ichigo and the others walking on not noticing them. The three hollows chuckled darkly.

Ichigo and the others were close to the building when all of a sudden Ichigo's badge sounded off, "Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow" it screeched. The others stopped and looked at the badge as it flashed.

Ichigo's senses then lit up and his eyes widened, "Look out" he shouted and grabbed all of them and jumped away before the hollows smashed the entire area where they were just standing. Ichigo grunted slightly and tried pushing himself up, but felt his left hand touch something soft. Ichigo gave clenched his left hand on the soft thing and then he heard a moan.

'Oh shit' Ichigo thought frantically.

"Fuck yeah" the hollow shouted gleefully.

Ichigo looked down to see his hand firmly clasped on Mizore's right breast. Ichigo's face immediately flushed and he jumped up waving his arms around, "Sorry about that" he said quickly.

Mizore sat up with a blush on her face and her heart was racing, "I-i-it's –a-al-alri-alright" Mizore stuttered embarrassed. Ichigo stuck his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and Ichigo pulled her up, but she was a lot lighter than he thought she'd be as he pulled her a little too hard and she landed against his chest. Ichigo then felt her small, but well endowed, frame press against his body and felt a cool feeling wash over him. Mizore sprung back with a bigger blush, "Sorry" she squeaked.

"It's cool" Ichigo replied as his cheeks were slightly red. The others had soon gotten up and looked out to see the Hollows grinning at them. Ichigo sensed their spiritual pressure and saw that they were pretty strong, nowhere near a Menos level, but still pretty high. 'How did I not sense them? What's going on?'

The first hollow grinned, "All this power, it smells delicious. I think we'll enjoy devouring you."

Ichigo searched his pockets, "Damn forgot the Soul Candy at my room."

"Does that mean you can't get rid of them?" Yukari said scared.

Ichigo shook his head, "No I can still get rid of them, but it'll leave my body vulnerable. Can you guys look after my body while I take care of them?" They nodded, "Thanks, this won't take long." Ichigo then pulled his badge out, closed his eyes and pressed it to his chest. Suddenly his Shinigami formed jumped from his physical body making them all wide eyed as his real body fell to the floor.

Tsukune and Mizore went up and grabbed his body by each arm and dragged him back towards the rest of them and stayed out of the way.

One of the hollows laughed again, "Oh yes your spiritual pressure is enormous. This meal will be the best we've ever had." Ichigo merely sighed at them before disappearing and reappearing behind them with his hand on his Zanpakuto.

Then all the hollows split into many pieces before dispersing into spirit particles leaving the others wide eyed, 'I didn't even see him draw his sword' they all thought.

"Oh most impressive Ichigo Kurosaki" a voice said. Ichigo turned around and floating in the air as the Garganta closed was someone dressed in a white high color jacket half way zipped up the torso, white Hakuma pants, black tabi socks and white sandals. The person had long purple hair tied in a ponytail and to complete his look he had a hollow mask along his forehead and down his jaw line framing his face, cold violet eyes and a hollow hole in the center of his torso.

Ichigo's eyes hardened, 'An Arrancar' he thought as he drew his Zanpakuto out and held it ready, "What's an Arrancar like you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just here to assess your power after you've lost it for the past few months" the Arrancar said. Ichigo's eyes widened, how did he know that? "I take it you're wondering how I know about your loss of powers." Ichigo's eyes widening was all the answer he needed, "Well if you want the answer you'll have to defeat me first. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm the new Arrancar Espada Number Five: Lando Lariat and I will be the one to defeat you."

Before Ichigo could blink Lando appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the face sending Ichigo back crashing into a tree. Then Land appeared in front of him again and began punching every square inch of him with super fast punches that Ichigo could barely block, let alone avoid.

Tsukune and the others stared in shock and horror as Ichigo was completely getting pummeled like a rag doll. "Release me" Inner Moka shouted to her outer self. "Release the God Damned Rosario this instant."

The Rosario around her neck began fluctuating and glowing a bright red before dancing around in a frenzied matter and actually dragged her towards Tsukune. "Tsukune, can you remove the Rosario please" she urged as she felt her Inner self's Youkai go higher.

Tsukune looked at her for a second before she nodded quickly and Tsukune nodded back and grasped the Rosario before removing it quickly. Outer Moka quickly transformed into her Inner self and didn't waste any time. She immediately charged at the Arrancar and kicked him in the side of the face.

It stopped him from pummeling Ichigo, but he didn't even move a muscle, "Another little pest for me to eliminate, how fun" he grinned sadistically before turning and backhanding her hard enough to skid across the ground and smash into a tree. When the dusty cleared Inner Moka was all scratched up and bleeding from her forehead.

Lando then walked up to her and grinned down at her before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. Inner Moka gasped and began clawing at his hands to get air back into her lungs. "Hold on Moka" Kurumu shouted as she, Yukari and Mizore all attacked the Arrancar as well.

Mizore fired her ice at him, but he simply used his free arm to shatter them. Yukari dropped her pans on him, but he just knocked them away and Kurumu tried slashing at him, but he simply blocked her with his free arm and continued to do so while still staring into Inner Moka's eyes and tightening his grip around her neck.

Then when all three attacked he simply knocked them away with a single kick nearly knocking them out as they fell to the ground groaning from the kick. Lando looked them all over, "Hmm" he mused. "You know all of you are extremely beautiful. Maybe I'll keep you alive to have some fun with all of you. Starting with Ms. Vampire over here."

Inner Moka's eyes widened in fear for the first time and struggled even harder while he increased his grip making her cough as she tried to inhale precious oxygen. Then a hand gripped Lando's shoulder and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air from a super hard punch. He flew through three trees before they all fell on them.

Inner Moka fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air, but felt someone cradling her. She opened her eyes before looking up to see Ichigo looking down on her. His face was a little cut up and bruised, but he was otherwise okay. "Are you okay Moka" Ichigo asked concerned.

Inner Moka felt a slight blush go to her cheek before simply nodding. Ichigo nodded back before there was an explosion of power and Lando reappeared in the place where Ichigo had just punched him. "So you do have some fight in you" he said "This should be fun."

Ichigo simply glared before picking Inner Moka up and used Shunpo to appear by the others. He gently set her on the ground, "Stay here and don't get involved." Inner Moka said nothing as she simply stared up into the sky. Ichigo Shunpoed away back to Lando to continue the fight.

'I can't believe it' Inner Moka thought. 'All that monster did was look into my eyes and he completely crushed my whole being. I can't believe such a being can even exist.' Out loud she said quietly, "Please be alright… Ichigo."

Ichigo appeared back in front of Lando and glared at him, "Defeating me is one thing, but involving my friends is uncalled for. I'm going to defeat you Lando."

"Try it" Lando challenged and drew his Zanpakuto from his waist and held it in front of him with one hand gripping the hilt and the other gripping the blade. Ichigo held his Zanpakuto out in front of him and pointed his Zanpakuto at Lando and put his left arm on his right arm.

"Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu"

"Fight, Luchador"

Then there was an explosion of power as both parties were engulfed in spiritual Energy. Ichigo was engulfed in black energy while Lando was engulfed in red energy. Everyone finally recovered from the attacks from Lando and sat up and then felt all the energy being released. It was suffocating, but it felt amazing. The energy coming from Lando was foul and evil, but the one from Ichigo felt pure and gave them a warm feeling and got rid of the evil feeling coming from Lando.

The energy around Lando dispersed leaving him looking like a muscular fighting machine. He now had hulking, and bilging muscles and grew to a massive eight feet tall. His hands now had black knuckle guards on them for extra power behind hitting. His purple hair was now flowing freely down his back and his eyes had a wild look in them.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't look that different at all. He was now wearing a long black shikakusho that was raggy on the end and his sword looked like his sealed form sword only it was black in appearance with a cross guard with four prongs bent downwards.

Inner Moka looked at Ichigo in shock, 'Is this his full power? It's so overwhelming?' But she couldn't help the shiver of excitement that went up her spine.

Lando laughed loudly, "So this is Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. I am very impressed. Now let's see if the rumors about it are true."

"I agree" Ichigo said gripping Tensa Zangetsu tightly, "Let's end this.

They both glared at each other and then sprung forward at each other with loud battle cries before clashing and their power exploded all around them. Well Ichigo's new school life is quite hectic isn't it?

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Fight for Your Life Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

A/N: Before this chapter begins, this is a personal message to Gavedin about his accusation of me copying his story. First of all this is not an attempt to bash him, I just want to get some facts straight. If you've read his story RosarioShinigami and my story Shinigami Meets Vampire the stories are alike. I will admit that the stories are a lot alike and have the same ideas. I simply want to point out that I did not copy his story.

Hell I hadn't even read any crossover Rosario Vampire and Bleach stories until after I typed my three chapters. Gavedin is a great author and one of the best ones I've ever seen. His story is so much better than mine and it probably will be and I don't really care. We both just had similar ideas and right now he thinks I'm just lying. Well I'll just let him think what he wants to think because I know when I'm telling the truth.

All the readers that are currently reading my story and his story, well you can think whatever you want. If you think I copied then whatever I really don't care because I know I didn't and that's all that matters to me. Gavedin, this one is to you if you're rereading this, I don't copy and if I was I would have asked if I could borrow ideas from your story. You are a great author and writer and you came up with the ideas first. If you still don't believe me and think I copied then whatever; you can think what you want. You can choose to keep on thinking I copied, like you did with that author note in chapter 8 of your story, or be the better person and just let it go. I'm gonna let it go and just continue writing my story the way I think of it and you can continue with your other stories. If you think I'm bullshitting you… your choice. I've said all I needed to say and the rest is up to you and the readers.

Sorry about the long author note… on to the story. Hope you like it.

Ichigo charged at Lando with Tensa Zangetsu held firmly in his hand. Lando's massive form charged at him equaling his speed surprising Ichigo since he didn't think that someone that size could move that fast.

Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu at Lando and it made contact with his arm, but nothing happened. Tensa Zangetsu didn't even leave a nick on him. Lando smirked something big and punched Ichigo hard across the face making him go flying through the air where he slid across the ground before stopping himself.

Lando laughed, "Are you surprised Kurosaki? My Hierro is weak while in my regular form, but when I release my Zanpakuto then my Hierro is even stronger than former Fifth Espada Nnoitra Jiruga."

Ichigo stood up and scowled at him revealing a very large bruise on his cheek and a split lip. Turning his head slightly he spat out a glob of blood mixed with spit. "You're also as arrogant as he was, right before he was killed by a Shinigami Captain."

Lando's smirk twisted into a scowl of his own, "Smart mouth you've got there boy. I'll be sure to rip it off of your face before this is over, literally" Lando said sadistically making the others, besides Ichigo, shiver in fear.

Ichigo didn't say anything except he charged back towards Lando while flaring his power even higher to make his attacks stronger. Lando didn't think the attack would be powerful so he just stood there and decided to humor Ichigo before he killed him.

'Arrogant fool' Ichigo thought before smirking and raising his power even higher to the point where it went beyond Lando shocking him since he didn't think Ichigo could be this powerful after losing his powers for three months. He just barely jumped out of the way of Ichigo's attack, but then his stomach spewed some blood from where Ichigo managed to get a deep slash in.

Lando grimaced and turned to Ichigo, "You're more powerful than I thought you would be, but you are still not match for me Kurosaki."

"Damn you're arrogant" Ichigo said flatly pissing him off. "It's true; that one blast of power was all the power I can use right now. My full power has yet to return to me yet" he said making Lando wide eyed.

"Full power" Lando shouted out. "That's impossible; you must be at full power. That one blast was almost equal to my power. There's no way that couldn't have been your full power."

"You clearly don't know what it's like to lose your powers and get them back" Ichigo said in a bored voice. "Normally for weaker being it would take about a month or a month and a half for them to recover their powers. For the amount of power you had before you lost increases the amount of time it would take it to come back fully. I've had my powers back for about two months now and according to my teacher he said that my power was only about 45% back meaning that I'm not even fighting at half of my full strength."

Now the others were completely wide eyed and their mouths were dropped. 'Not even at half strength yet' was the general thought going through their minds at light speed.

Lando gritted his teeth while Ichigo merely looked him back in the eye, "Now are you going to tell me what you're doing here and why hollows are able to break through the barrier. Also I want to know how you knew about me losing my powers after the Winter War."

"You'll have to defeat me first" Lando said. Now they charged at each other again and began punching, in Lando's case, and slashing, in Ichigo's case, at each other. The others on the side lines could only watch in awe as they were no more than blurs to their eyes.

'So fast… I can't see a thing' Tsukune thought as the backlash winds from their fighting hit them.

'So powerful' the others thought awed. 

'Is this really less than half of his power' Inner Moka thought wide eyed and staring at the blurs, which she could barely make out. 'I never thought that there'd be a being out there stronger than a vampire. Am I really that weak compared to him?'

Ichigo blocked another punch and jumped in the air performing a downward slash, which was also blocked by Lando. Lando's fist then began to glow a red color, "Bala" he shouted and Ichigo had not time to defend himself as he was hit with the Bala and launched backwards.

As the smoke filled the air where Ichigo was slammed through a tree he jumped through as fast as even and performed a downward diagonal slash that cut Lando across the chest leaving a deep gash. They both jumped back and landed a few feet from each other. Part of Ichigo's shikkaisho was shredded leaving only the left side covered; he had numerous cuts and scrapes all over his torso and a gash on his cheek.

Lando wasn't in a much better condition than Ichigo was. He had two deeps slash wounds on his torso; one across his chest, the other across his stomach and his entire body was covered in scrapes. Lando turned to the side and spat out a logy "Looks like I'll need to use my full power to defeat you Kurosaki."

"Bring it on Lando" Ichigo said calmly. Lando gave Ichigo a large and sadistic smirk before he let lose a loud yell and purple energy surrounded his body. The ground beneath him began to crack and soon he was standing in a crater about six feet large on each side and soon he stopped screaming and a large purple aura surrounded him and black lightning bolts danced around his body.

Then in the blink of an eye Lando appeared in front of Ichigo and punched him hard in the stomach knocking the air right out of his lungs. As Ichigo lurched forward trying to get precious oxygen back into his lungs Lando yanked Tensa Zangetsu from Ichigo's hand and threw it behind him nailing it to a tree right by the others.

Lando then proceeded to beat the living hell out of Ichigo. He slammed his fists into his gut, chest, face and any other kind of body part that was punchable. Blood flew from Ichigo's mouth as a particular hard punch knocked his bottom teeth out.

'No…' Mizore thought horrified as another punch made blood fly from his mouth, 'Stop it…' another hit was so hard against his forehead that it actually cut it open. "Stop it" she whispered quietly as a tear fell down from her face. Lando then grabbed Ichigo's left arm and held it outwards and then with an insane laugh brought it down on Ichigo's elbow. The resulting crack and scream of absolute pain made everyone on the sidelines wince and the girls to start crying softly. "STOP IT… LET HIM GOOOOOOO" Mizore screamed.

With a scream of fury she launched herself at Lando with her ice. As Lando turned around Mizore slammed into him and ice flooded the area they were in. Then the ice shattered to show Ichigo nearly out cold on the ground with his left arm bent at an unnatural angle and Mizore being held in a vice grip in Lando's fist.

"Well you want to die along with him" Lando said with his insane eyes gleaming in lust. "I'll be glad to oblige, but before I do that I'll be sure to tear you in half" he licked his lips hungrily as he gazed over her body. Mizore felt a shiver of fear and disgust wash over her body.

"Let me go you bastard" Mizore hissed as she clawed at him with her ice nails, but it didn't even leave a scratch. Lando just chuckled and raised his fist ready to knock her out when Inner Moka appeared behind Lando and gave him a kick to the side of his face with her leg glowing. Lando's eyes widened in surprise as he was launched away from them into the trees.

Inner Moka dropped to her knees panting 'Damn it, it took every ounce of Youkai in my body just to get him away from here when a normal opponent would have had his head taken off from a blow like that.' Inner Moka helped Mizore up, "That was foolish… going in like that when you knew you stood no chance" she said coldly.

"I wasn't going to just stand here and let Ichigo get beaten like that" Mizore said angrily. "Just because I'm a Yuki-Onna it doesn't mean my heart is as cold as ice like yours is." Inner Moka gave no response to that, just a blank stare.

Mizore went over to Ichigo and propped him up in her lap getting a soft groan from him. "Are you okay Ichigo" she asked quietly. Ichigo gave no response except for his labored breathing. Tsukune and the others raced over there.

"Is he okay" Tsukune asked worried.

Inner Moka took a look t him and put a hand to his neck, "He's on the verge of unconsciousness and by the results of his wounds he can barely fight." She placed her hand on top of his chest and it glowed red making the others look at her surprised, "While I can't fully heal him I can stem the wounds he has and hopefully keep him conscious."

"Here, let me help" Mizore said and her left hand turned to ice and glowed a dark blue color. She then placed her hand on his left arm and there was a soft humming noise. "A special ability of the Yuki-Onna is that we have the ability to heal wounds if we concentrate hard enough on it."

The humming noise coming from her hand got a little louder and soon they heard a few snaps and crackles of bones. Ichigo grit his teeth hard before his face relaxed and he opened his eyes. Both girls looked into his eyes, "Thank you" Ichigo said softly.

"I think we are the ones who should be thanking you" Mizore said smiling as Inner Moka helped Ichigo up and held him steady until he could keep his balance. Ichigo looked towards his left hand and clenched it hard and winced slightly.

'Damn my arms weak now' Ichigo thought 'It looks like I'll have to use HIM to finish this. Pity I wanted to save this for later.' Then Lando burst through the trees looking madder than ever.

"You God damned Vampire slut" Lando shouted. "You better pray to whatever God you worship because he will not spare you from what I'm about to do to you." Inner Moka's eye twitched from being called 'Vampire Slut' and would have normally retaliated, but right now she was incredibly weak on Youkai.

"Thank you, both of you for healing me" Ichigo whispered to them softly. "But right now it's time to finish this once and for all." Ichigo held his right hand to the side and Tensa Zangetsu ripped itself free from the tree and flew straight into Ichigo's hand. "I didn't want to have to use this because of the amount of power output it gives. It could suffocate everybody, but right now I don't have any other option."

Ichigo pulled his left hand in front of his face and black energy swirled in his hand. Ichigo then swiped his hand in front of his face and the next thing anybody knew they were under the influence of overwhelming spiritual pressure.

All of them looked at Ichigo as he raised his head and glared with his hollow mask on his face. Everyone, but Lando, recoiled at Ichigo's, now, yellow eyes with the black sclera. His mask covered his whole face with the teeth baring in a snarl. There was a bunch of red striped only on the left half of the mask leaving the right half completely white and bare.

"Now Lando let's finish this" Ichigo said in a garbled voice and disappeared from his sight. Next thing Lando knew his shoulder was slashed open almost severing his arm, but now leaving his left arm completely immobile since Ichigo had slashed through the main nerve, tendons and ligaments.

Lando roared in pain and clutched his arm, "Augh" he screamed, "You bastard I'll kill you all."

"The only one who will be doing the killing is me" Ichigo said coldly. Ichigo then charged forward and punched Lando's massive form into the air. Ichigo then appeared above him and when Lando got close enough Ichigo then began slashing at every single inch of him as fast as he could. Blood flew from every spot on his body and stained Ichigo's Zanpakuto, but Ichigo just kept slashing with his eyes as cold as ever.

Ichigo then performed a downward slash and Lando fell all the way back to the ground about six feet from everyone else. Lando managed to recover himself and crouched down and coughed up a lot of blood. He looked up only for his eyes to widen as Ichigo was right in front of him with his Zanpakuto in his left hand and his right hand pointed at his face.

"It's over" Ichigo said and red energy formed in his hand into a spherical ball of energy; a Cero. Lando stared completely wide eyed and fear was flooding his entire system as he felt that at this very moment he was going to die. "Now I want to know why you're here and how you know so much about what happened six months ago. And while we're on the subject you can tell me who sent you."

"You'll have to kill me" Lando said in a defeated voice.

"Oh I will" Ichigo said coldly, "But first you will answer me." Ichigo needed information at any cost and he was about to do something he hated doing. Ichigo then stabbed Tensa Zangetsu into Lando's already wounded left shoulder.

Lando screamed out in pain and anger at being a prisoner to a Shinigami and Ichigo Kurosaki no less. "You can maim, scar, beat and torture me all you like I don't talk to Shinigami." Ichigo glared behind his hollow mask.

"Very well" Ichigo said "If you will not speak out information then you are of no use to me." Ichigo pointed his cero at Lando's face and with a battle cry he fired the cero at point blank range. It enveloped Lando's entire being and continued on taking down a few trees. After a minute the blast cleared showing that nothing of Lando was left.

Ichigo panted and fell to his knees as his mask dissipated into black spirit particles. "Damn I used too much power" he whispered.

"Yes you did Ichigo" Zangetsu's voice said from within him sternly. "You hadn't even recovered half of your power yet and you attempted to use your hollow mask and a cero on top of that. Do you have any idea how dangerous that would have been if you had lost control?"

'I'm sorry Zangetsu' Ichigo apologized silently.

Zangetsu merely said, "Do not worry about it. Because if I recall you've made dumber choices than this; like that one time when you were in Hueco Mundo to see that Nel girl again" he finished in an amused voice.

'You swore you'd never speak of that' Ichigo said in a dangerous voice. Zangetsu merely chuckled before going silent, 'I'll get him for that.'

"I can still here you Ichigo" Zangetsu said.

'Damn it' Ichigo cursed silently.

"…ou okay" a feminine voice said making Ichigo snap out of his mental conversation "Ichigo" Mizore called as she shook his shoulder slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ichigo said trying to stand up, but found out he couldn't move his legs. "Maybe not, I've used up too much of my spirit energy" he managed to mutter out before the darkness took over his vision. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name before this blissful feeling of unconsciousness overtook him and he fell forward onto the cold, hard ground.

Up in the sky silhouetted against the darkening night sky a figure watched as the others gently picked up Ichigo, put him back in his real body and carried him to the infirmary. "His powers are coming back faster than any of us thought it would. Looks like we'll need to better prepare ourselves if he could defeat Lando with less than half of his power."

The figure was then revealed to be holding a passed out Lando on top of his shoulder having saved him at the last second before anyone had noticed. The figure was now identified as a male as well. He had shoulder length shaggy whitish-blond hair with his right eye being obscured from view. His left eye was a shining silver color. His face was narrow with no trace of baby fat; he was wearing a long sleeved white vest that had black lining and was unzipped showing his bare torso and had the usual white hakuma pants, black tabi socks and sandals. A Zanpakuto with a silver wrapped hilt, swirling circular guard and gray sheath was strapped to his waist.

"We'll meet again… Ichigo Kurosaki" he said as the wind picked up blowing his vest aside showing a tattoo across his torso. It was a number three that was etched across his ribs "And when we do I'll look forward to fighting you." A Garganta opened up behind him and he disappeared through it before it closed leaving the sky blank.

Meanwhile Ichigo was lying in a hospital bed with his body wrapped up in bandages except for his face, which only had a pad over the gash in his cheek. The others were simply sitting there just watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Even though Inner Moka was completely exhausted she refused to put the Rosario back on, at least not yet.

She was sitting to Ichigo's right just staring at him. Tenderly she reached her hand towards his, not caring who was looking, and clasped it softly to the surprise of the others. With a gentle look in her eyes she slowly stroked his hand with her thumb.

'So strong… so confident' she thought as she sensed his emotions. She thought back to his battle with Lando and how she was held captive so easily and how he risked his life just to save her and keep her safe. While her pride hated the infuriating fact that she needed to be rescued; her heart on the other hand was grateful for that fact that he was there to protect her. Now she felt the knowing achiness of confliction ramming its way through her body.

'Who are you Ichigo Kurosaki' she thought as she gripped his hand a little tighter 'And why do you make me feel this way?'

Mizore was also going through the same conflicting feelings as Inner Moka except her problem was a little more complex. Ever since she first saw him she had felt that something about him was different than others. He always acted in a calm matter, never losing his cool and never got hot-headed unless he was really pissed off. Then there was the feel of his power. It was chilling in a good way.

When she felt his power the chilling feeling washed over her body and made her shiver in pleasure. It was almost colder than her mother's Ski resort in the mountains. Speaking of her mother, she had been pushing Mizore to hurry up and find a husband to help her bear children. That was one of the reasons why she arrived late into the school year. All this speaking of getting a husband and helping to populate her dying race was stressful. It was a main reason that she found herself drawn to Tsukune because she thought that he was just as miserable as she was because of the way he wrote school newspapers.

When she was more depressed and almost killed herself earlier in the year it was Tsukune who made her feel better by becoming her friend and giving her a reason to live. She had soon developed deep romantic feelings for him, but noticed that he had eyes for Moka more, but that didn't stop her and she swore to herself that she would win him in the end.

Now, however, she was conflicted when Ichigo showed up. The look in his eyes radiated power, but she also saw the loneliness and pain he had suffered in his life behind those majestic eyes of his. After that she found herself getting drawn closer and closer to him.

'Maybe… I should give up on Tsukune' Mizore thought to herself as she sat by his left side. 'I can still have Tsukune as a friend, but have Ichigo as…' she couldn't finish her own thought as a cute blush rose up to her cheeks as she laid her eyes on a sleeping Ichigo Kurosaki.

A nurse walked into the room, "Visiting hours are over and it's almost curfew time, you should all get going" the nurse said before leaving the room.

"Well we better go" Tsukune said. He walked over to Ichigo and touched his shoulder slightly, "Get well soon Ichigo" he said before leaving the room.

"Don't sleep too long Ichigo" Kurumu grinned before leaving after Tsukune.

"I hope you feel better soon, desu" Yukari said before reaching up and kissing his forehead slightly. As she left the room it only left Inner Moka and Mizore in the room.

Inner Moka looked down on him one more time before her face took on a bit of a blush as she stared at his neck. Mizore followed her line of sight, "Oh no, not right now. He needs all the blood he can get right now Miss. Vampire."

"Just because he's stronger than me doesn't mean you are" Inner Moka said coldly "Know your place." Ah the old Inner Moka was back now.

"Whatever" Mizore muttered quietly before looking at Ichigo one more time. She then leaned her face down towards his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Inner Moka's eyes widened slightly at her boldness, but she also felt an aching feeling in her chest as she watched this.

'Soft' Mizore thought as she felt his lips on his. She pulled away with her blush darker than ever and smiled at him "Get better soon Ichigo-kun" she whispered before walking past Inner Moka with a small, but incredibly happy smile on her face.

Inner Moka then stared at the sleeping form of Ichigo one last time, "What is this effect you have one me" she whispered to him as she leaned down above his face. Stroking his face softly she got closer and closer to him, "Why do I feel this way around you" she said softer than the softest voice in the world as her lips hovered just three centimeters above his.

"Why do I want to be close to you?"

Then, like Mizore, Inner Moka pressed her lips softly to Ichigo's lips. Her eyes became half lidded and soon closed as she savored the sweet and addicting taste that was known as Ichigo Kurosaki. After a few seconds she pulled away with a blush and with one last look she turned and left the room and met with Tsukune and put the Rosario back on so she could also get some well deserved rest.

In Ichigo's mind his hollow was grinning so big that his face could have split in two, "Oh not only is he the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, but now I have the perfect blackmail material on him."

"Only you" Zangetsu muttered while staring flatly at the hollow, "Only you."

About four days past, but for Ichigo it only felt like a few minutes as his eyes opened up. As the light slowly returned to his eyes Ichigo's memories were immediately rebooted to after he passed out from his fight with Lando. He also had a distant memory of feeling something soft upon his lips.

Pulling his right arm out he touched his lips slightly, 'Where did that come from' he asked himself.

"Oh… do you really want to know where it comes from" the hollow cackled with unsuppressed glee.

'What are you talking about' Ichigo asked still feeling groggy.

Zangetsu spoke first, "You can tell him about that later because right now I sense someone coming in." Ichigo cut the conversation and turned to the door as it opened and a nurse walked in with a chart.

"Oh you're finally awake" the nurse said as she wrote something down on her chart, "How are you feeling?"

"Well my left arm feels dead, my body's stiff as hell, but other than that I feel great" Ichigo said in a half sarcastic voice. The nurse giggled slightly at his sarcasm.

"Well glad to see your wonderful personality wasn't affected" she said in an equally sarcastic voice. Then she went over and checked his body for any prolonged injury, "Well young man I must say that you have the most remarkable healing powers I've ever seen. You came in here with a fractured arm, two broken ribs, numerous amounts of internal bleeding and missing your too bottom teeth." Ichigo immediately felt his mouth with his left hand worried that he was still missing his teeth. "Oh no need to worry, they grew back when you were brought in four days ago."

"FOUR DAYS AGO" Ichigo cried before he could stop himself.

The nurse nodded, "Yes and usually anyone with that amount of injuries would have either died or been out of it for at least three months before waking up. Well according to my charts you're all cleared to go, but I need to make sure that you're okay. Your left arm suffered the most damage so I want you to try lifting it."

That was when Ichigo noticed that the entire time he had been awake he hadn't moved his left arm at all. He slowly lifted it, but it felt weaker than it had ever felt and it was slightly shaking and twitching, 'What the hell's wrong with my arm? It feels cold' he thought.

"IT was when that Arrancar broke your arm" Zangetsu said. "That Yuki-Onna used her powers to partially heal your arm to reduce it down to a mere fracture. Thankfully she did otherwise your arm would have taken over a month to fully heal."

'And the cold feeling' he asked.

"Well she is a Yuki-Onna and they do control ice so it's probably just a minor side effect of the healing, but nothing else is wrong with your body" Zangetsu said.

Out loud Ichigo answered the nurse, "Well my arms a little shaky, but other than that I feel fine."

"Okay" she said marking it down on her charts. "Well you are discharged and can leave whenever you wish."

"Thank you" Ichigo said standing up revealing he was now wearing a hospital gown and he spotted his clothes on the side by the window.

"You have great friends by the way" the nurse said about to close the door, "They've been here every day to make sure you're okay and have been staying for at least three hours; especially the purple haired one" she said before closing the door with a small snap.

Ichigo stood there for a few seconds before two flashes entered his mind. One was with him being kissed by a girl, but he couldn't make the face out and all he saw were deep blue eyes and the second one showed another girl kissing him and once again he couldn't see the face, but the distinguishing feature was the bright red eyes.

Only two girls came to his mind after that, "Oh… My… God" he said to himself with his eyes growing wider and wider. He could hear his hollow laughing uncontrollably inside of his head and even heard Zangetsu chuckle at him, but he ignored them. Well that explained the soft feeling he felt on his lips when he woke up.

Waking up he had shed his hospital gown and had just put on his pants when he heard a very loud scream that sounded like a combination of voices combined. Then there was a bunch of thundering footsteps coming down the hall. They were getting closer, closer, and closer towards him and then they stopped mysteriously.

WHAM

Ichigo had his hilarious wide eyed look on his face as the door flew off of the hinges and slammed into the wall where it split in half and fell to the floor in splinter pieces. Slowly with that hilarious shocked face he turned around to see the others standing there. It looks like Mizore was in a hurry so she had encased her foot with ice and kicked the door in, but she ended up using a little too much power.

Raising his right hand he regained control of his facial expression, "Hi" he said sheepishly.

"Hi" Kurumu repeated in a dangerous voice while gazing at him making him fidget, "You nearly die, and sleep like a baby for four days and when you finally wake up all you can say is 'Hi.'" Ichigo swallowed slightly, he may have regained some of his strength, but not where near enough his max and while he may be stronger than them he was powerless when it came to an angry female.

Every man was.

"Kurumu-chan, please calm down" Tsukune said nervously as he sensed her anger. "He only injured himself so he could make sure that we were all safe and unharmed from those monsters." Ichigo could not express the thanks he felt for Tsukune at this very moment as Kurumu calmed down.

Yukari walked up to him, "Are you okay now desu" she asked hopefully. Ichigo smiled and nodded to the little witch and she threw her small arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, "Thank goodness" she cried happily. Ichigo just smiled a bit more and rubbed her head slightly. He had a lot of experience with these kinds of things since Yukari reminded him a lot of Yuzu, innocent, care-free and always willing to help others.

"Well I'm okay now" Ichigo said as Yukari stepped away from him, "The nurse said I'm free to leave any time so once I finish getting dressed I can go."

"That's good" Moka said smiling, "We'll leave you to get dressed and meet you outside." Then she seemed to pause for a second, "Also Inner Moka told me to tell you not get yourself half killed next time or she'll kill you herself" she said shyly twiddling her fingers. Ichigo and the others sweat dropped at the message.

Ichigo got the image of Inner Moka kicking his half-dead ass and shuddered slightly, "Right" he muttered as they all left the room. As the door shut Ichigo picked up his shirt and slipped it on before buttoning them up. After doing that he looked down at the table, but saw no sign of his necklace. He frantically moved stuff to the side to try and find it; hey it was a gift from his sisters and Ichigo'd be damned before he lost something as precious as that.

"Looking for something" a soft voice said from behind him. Ichigo turned to see Mizore standing there holding the ruby necklace in her small hands. Ichigo stopped searching and turned to face her. Mizore smiled as she walked up to him and stood on her tip toes and slipped the necklace over his inclined head and tucked it behind his long hair.

"Why didn't you go with the others" Ichigo asked standing up straight.

"I wanted to see if you were really okay or just faking it so as to not make the others worry about you" Mizore said.

"I swear I'm fine" Ichigo said as he stretched his body about in ways no one would be able to do if they were injured. Once Ichigo popped his back and neck the flash of memories came back to him and his face flushed slightly, but calmed it down as he glanced at Mizore, who was looking at him curiously. That confused and innocent expression on her face was really cute, and it made Ichigo's blush come back.

"You're face is red again" she said innocently.

Through sheer willpower Ichigo forced his face to cool down, "Well… forget about that. Let's go join the others." Ichigo held his arm out for her. Mizore blushed, but smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm and they walked out of the infirmary with smiles on their faces.

When they caught up with the others the reactions were varied. Kurumu looked surprised that Mizore was latching onto someone other than Tsukune, but she also felt a sense of relief at the possibility of losing a rival for Tsukune's affections. Yukari stared surprised and wonder what the heck happened between them for Mizore to hold Ichigo like that. Moka simply stared with a curious look on her face, but felt happy for her snowy friend and the same kind of relief that Kurumu felt, only not as big. Tsukune was surprised that Mizore was holding him like the others, but he felt happy for her. He liked Mizore… as a friend. He really only had feelings for Moka, but lately he had also been feeling something towards Kurumu as well as she had been more talkative to him without shoving his face into her E-cup size breasts.

Yet there was one of them who was not so happy with the Yuki-Onna and that was the one sealed inside of Moka's Rosario. Inner Moka felt that tightness in her chest as she gazed at the two of them from inside of the Rosario. She didn't know what to think about this whole situation. Ever since she had seen him fight, save her life, drink his blood, and nearly die for her she's been having these strange feelings in her heart.

This was one of the few times that she wished she had her old body back.

She didn't mind being sealed like this; it gave her time to relax and not have to deal with a lot of pressure. She had also had developed some kind of sense of duty to protect the Moka that the sealing process created. Whenever Outer Moka was in pain or suffering from anything Inner Moka felt anger towards the one who caused it. It was sort of like she had another little sister, but they did share a body and almost everything…

… Except they had different love interests.

Mizore was happily oblivious to all of the questioning stares that were given to her by her friends and former love interest; and the death glare that was being given to her by Inner Moka from inside the Rosario, unknown to Mizore. All she did was smile and keep a grip on Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo's face was slightly red from where his arm was positioned; in between Mizore's C-Cup size, soft breasts. He was especially embarrassed because of his new friends looking at him like that. He wasn't embarrassed at being held like that; just embarrassed that everyone was looking at him. He never did like being the center of attention to anything except battle because he wasn't really paying attention to anything else.

"Well shall we go get breakfast" Ichigo said to break the silence.

"Desu" Yukari said as she grabbed both Tsukune and Ichigo and dragged them by their arms away.

"Yukari-chan wait up" Moka called as the other three ran to catch up. As they ran towards the lunch room all six of them were laughing slightly glad that they had some peace…

For now

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Yokai Academy Police Force and Tsukune's Dark Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Two months had passed since Ichigo had gotten out of the infirmary and things had somewhat gone back to normal around Youkai Academy. There were about three hollow attacks a week, but it was nothing Ichigo couldn't handle. There had been no Arrancar so all of the dispatching didn't take that long.

Things had gone by as normally as they usually do except for a few things. First thing was that Ichigo found out that he would be forced to join a school club since it was mandatory. Ichigo browsed the variety of clubs and decided to try out a few of them.

The first one he ended up trying out was the soccer club. He tried out and did perfectly in the tryouts. He performed perfect passes, kicks and strategies. He also proved to be a near perfect goalie, by only missing a quadruple shot where he missed the last one by losing his balance. What really got him famous was when he performed a head butt to the ball and ran fast ahead of it and did a back flip kick into the net. The only reason he didn't join was that the captain was a cocky son of a bitch that thought of only himself.

The next one Ichigo tried out was the Hand-to-Hand Combat club. Ichigo proved that he was one of the best fighters in the world. His friend, Tatsuki, was the second strongest person in all of Japan; by human standards, and Ichigo was a lot stronger than her. Ichigo learned that, like the captain of the soccer club, they were all arrogant to the core. Ichigo proved to them that he was their master by beating all fifteen of them in a fifteen on one match. After Ichigo finished he wiped his hands and left the club by simply saying, "Not interested."

The final club he tried was the Kendo club. This club was okay since all the members of the club were nice, humble and normal… or so it seemed. At first Ichigo found the place to be nice as the main one in charge told him that in order to determine Ichigo's rank he would fight every member from lowest to highest and when he lost that would be the place he would take.

Ichigo quickly defeated the first seven before they even knew what happened. One second the captain told them to begin and the next they were whacked in the shoulder with a kendo practice sword. There were a total of twenty-five members of the club. From number 18-12 Ichigo barely had to put in any effort when it came to defeat them. From number 11-6 Ichigo had to block a few strikes before he disposed of them like all the others.

When it came to the top five Ichigo took them on at the same time. All five of them went to attack him at once. Ichigo easily blocked the attacks from all five of them even though they attacked from different angles. Ichigo then saw all five of them closing in on him. Rotating his body at super fast speeds he blocked all five of them as they attacked him at once.

Ichigo then jumped off to the side and attacked the strongest one, who barely managed to block his attacks. Ichigo then jumped back to avoid another strike from the next guy and smacked him away. Jumping in between the other guys he blocked and attacked them with powerful blows that they could barely defend against. Ichigo jumped away as the fifth guy tried a behind attack and slashed at the first guy with a powerful downward slash that the guy dodged. He jumped back to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo jumped into the air making all five of them look up at him.

Ichigo's foot had touched the ceiling before he sprung off and landed hard knocking the mats and dust around the entire area and knocking all five of them away. Only one of them still kept his feet on the ground and charged at Ichigo through the dust. As it cleared it showed Ichigo standing there calmly. He blocked three strikes from the guy before he tried a hard swipe to Ichigo's left.

Ichigo let go of the practice sword to dodge the guy's attack and grabbed it with his right hand and hit the guy across the side bringing him to his knees and to finish him off he gave a downward overhead slash knocking the guy out and leaving four left.

One guy ran forward and began hacking and slashing at him trying to get one hit in, but Ichigo blocked them all perfectly. A second guy came from behind to sneak up on him, but Ichigo sensed him before he even got ten feet close to him. Knocking the first guy away Ichigo turned and hit the guy so hard he fell to the ground with Ichigo on top of him and slashed at his neck signifying a kill. Back flipping high into the air Ichigo landed behind the original guy and gave him a hard blow to the head knocking him out.

Three down, two to go

Turning his head towards the last two guys Ichigo gazed at them with his battle face and brought his sword up in front of his face obscuring his left eye leaving his right eye glaring at them, "Drop your swords" he said coldly.

"We will not" they shouted and charged at him. Ichigo blocked both of their attacks while only using one hand to use the sword. After easily blocking their attacks Ichigo then began spinning his sword in front of them and got it close to them making them recoil back because it was spinning so fast they could feel the wind that it generated.

Reaching past their fear they attacked again, but the spinning of Ichigo's sword was too fast for them to get through and soon Ichigo stopped spinning it to block the attack of the guy to the left while knocking the other guy away with his shoulder. The guy flew across the room dropping his sword in the process before slamming into the wall.

Now Ichigo concentrated all of his attacks on the other guy. The guy who was knocked away got up groaning and saw his comrade being beaten badly. He got up and ran towards him, but he wasn't fast enough as Ichigo knocked his sword out of his hand and hit him directly in the neck with the next strike making him drop like an apple from a tree.

"No" the final guy shouted as he charged forward for his sword, but Ichigo halted him when he stepped on it and picked it up himself making him wielding two swords. The guy was shocked before he looked around the room. Quickly jumping to the left he seized a sword from one of his old comrades and held it ready.

Ichigo simply held both swords and got ready to attack while the final guy began sweating nervously. Then Ichigo leapt at him and brought both weapons down making the guy jump to the side. Rolling on the ground Ichigo tried a double sword sweep to the legs, but the guy jumped into the air to avoid it and Ichigo used the momentum from the spin to hop himself back on his feet.

Three quick, but strong attacks on the last guy's sword finally knocked it out of his hand leaving him unarmed and susceptible to Ichigo's double sword smack to his chest and stomach knocking him out cold with a lot of bruises.

Ichigo turned to the sensei and bowed and when he stopped bowing and looked up he got a very creeped out look on his face from what he saw. The sensei and all of the people that were still conscious had hearts in their eyes and their hands clasped together.

"Um… maybe I'll join something else" Ichigo said awkwardly before bolting out of there as fast he could and could sense them all chasing after him leaving the ones he knocked out on the ground, "Oh c'mon" Ichigo moaned as he turned a corner and used Shunpo to disappear.

Ichigo shuddered as he came out of his memories; it still gave him the creeps to think about that. Right now he was sitting in his desk thinking about his options, "So have you decided on what club you want to join" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"No" Ichigo sighed rubbing his forehead. "All the things I would be interested in; the other members are either arrogant jackasses or crazy and obsessed morons. I don't know what club to pick."

Nekonome-sensei got a thoughtful look on her face before getting a bright smile and snapping her fingers, "Why not join the newspaper club. I'm the advisor and we could always use more members."

"So let's say if I do join all I would have to do is get information on school life and write about it" Ichigo asked.

"That's right" Nekonome-sensei said.

"Even if I said no you'd keep bugging me until I said yes, right" Ichigo asked flatly.

"Nya" she meowed with a grin.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright I might as well since there's really nothing left to join." Next he knew he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged through the halls. 'I hate being man er… woman handled' he thought while twitching as he was dragged through the hall.

Soon they reached a door; Nekonome wrenched it open and tossed Ichigo in shouting, "A new member" before closing the door and soon her footsteps died away.

"Damn demon cat" Ichigo muttered from the ground and took notice of the members that were staring at him. With a flat look he said, "Why am I not surprised?" the members were Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and some older student he didn't know.

"Oh Ichigo hello" Tsukune greeted as Ichigo stood up. "Are you joining the newspaper club?"

"Apparently" was all Ichigo said.

"Well let me be the first one to officially welcome you aboard" the mystery student said shaking Ichigo's hand "My name is Ginei Morioka, but just call me Gin."

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo introduced and shook his hand. Gin was a tall student with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He was very tall in stature standing at the same height as Ichigo.

And Ichigo learned shortly after that Gin reminded him a lot of Kisuke Urahara… why you ask? Well reason number one is that they were both perverts and acted like they knew more than they let on around other people and they could also turn serious in a heartbeat if the situation called for it.

Another two weeks passed by and Ichigo found that he kind of liked the newspaper club. It was an okay job with finding out the facts about the school and typing it down, but it wasn't perfect. Ichigo had found out a few secrets about some people that he really didn't want to know and threatened his hollow with something I will not be typing because it is simply too nasty. All I will say on the matter is that it was bad enough to even get his hollow to shut up for a whole week.

Anyway right now Ichigo had just printed the last newspaper, "Well that's the last one" he said.

"Yahoo, then let's get them distributed" Kurumu said cheerfully.

Yet when they got outside to their usual spot they found out that newspapers were already sold to students and they seemed to be getting much enjoyment from the newspapers. "I didn't know there was a second newspaper club" Tsukune said confused.

"What the hell is going on" Kurumu said outraged and marched up to the group of girls that were giving them out. Ichigo took his time to study the newspapers that were being handed out. They had very little articles in them and were mostly comprised of pictures and ads from the human world.

"Youkai Square" Ichigo said to himself quietly noticing the title.

"What's the big deal printing this stuff" Kurumu grilled the girls. "You have no right to do this, since our newspaper club is legitimate and this isn't."

"That's too bad" a feminine voice said. The people parted to reveal the person who had spoken. It was a female of tall stature who wore the usual Youkai Academy attire. She had pale skin, violet eyes and long violet hair along with a rather wicked grin on his face.

One look at her and Ichigo thought he was looking at a female version of Lando Lariat.

"I'm Keito" she introduced herself "The president of the Super Newspaper club." Everyone in the original Newspaper Club had a look of disbelief on their faces except Ichigo; all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"Super Newspaper Club" Tsukune repeated, "When was this created?"

"As an official club I've already gotten permission" Keito said holding up papers signifying that the club was official. "Since your newspapers were so boring and uninteresting; we were thinking of bringing in new journalism."

"What was that" Kurumu said outraged.

"Calm down Kurumu-chan" Moka said trying to calm her friend down.

"If you're frustrated, then compete with your content" Keito said simply and then walked away.

"Of course we're going to compete with our content" Kurumu shouted at her, "Just you wait. We cannot and will not lose."

"The next issue of the Youkai Academy Newspaper commences" Yukari cheered along with Moka. They all went back and worked hard and immediately printed out a bunch of new newspapers.

"This is the latest issue" Kurumu said holding a paper out.

"It has a special addition about the human world" Yukari piped up.

"Please read it" Moka smiled.

"If you don't read it… I'll freeze you" Mizore said bluntly.

The students who didn't wanted to be frozen took the papers and began reading through them, "There's an article about the human world as well" one of the male students said to his friends.

"Who cares, there are no swimsuit models in them" the guy's friend said. They crumpled up the newspapers and threw them away.

"With so many stiff articles, it's so boring" a group of girls said and also threw them away and walked away.

"Somehow our reputation…" Tsukune said in partial disbelief.

"I never thought a rival club like them would appear" Moka said softly.

"Yeah… never saw that coming" Ichigo said in a dry voice. Kurumu kept staring in shock as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that the Super Newspaper Club existed and decided to go ask Nekonome-sensei about it.

"Unfortunately there is a Super Newspaper Club" she said with regret when they found her a little later. "I just recently found out about them."

"But how can they exist when there is a club already similar" Tsukune asked confused.

"In this situation, there is a belief that the less popular group should be abolished…" Nekonome-sensei said.

"B-But" Tsukune stuttered.

"That's too much" Yukari busted out.

"If that's the case, fine" Kurumu said quietly. The others looked over at her surprised, but then a dangerous aura surrounded her. "Then we'll just have to be better than the so called 'Super Newspaper club' right?"

"She is right" Ichigo said. "It's not really about whose paper is better, but who put more effort into it to make it better. The only real thing we got to worry about is Gin."

"Leave him to me" Kurumu grinned evilly. It's true as Gin was on top of the roof taking pictures of girls changing and being almost a Jiraiya-level pervert, Naruto references rock! As he turned to another hallway he saw a few girls following Keito, but she was dressed in a black outfit instead of the usual school uniform. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Meanwhile back down in a main room Kurumu and Yukari were dressed as those fantasy maids with the sexy outfit and everything trying to sell more newspaper to the hormone driven guys. It seemed to be working out pretty well as the guys were flocking left and right to get newspapers, but mostly just to get a good view. Ichigo was behind the corner just shaking his head and trying to suppress a snort of disgust towards the pathetic guys.

"Everyone, who's the best newspaper in the school" Kurumu said.

"Youkai Newspaper" they shouted back.

"I win" Kurumu said to herself grinning widely with a glint in her eye.

"Youkai Square" a girl's voice called out. The commotion stopped and everyone turned around. Ichigo turned towards the source and a small blush rose to his face and he slapped his forehead slightly. There were three extremely attractive girls in bikinis holding up pictures of themselves in Bikinis. "If you subscribe to Youkai Square then we shall be handing out these unprocessed photos of ourselves." Immediately all the guys were back over on their side. "Everyone, who's the best newspaper in the school?"

"Youkai Square" they all cheered.

"Is… that legitimate" Kurumu asked shocked.

"Forget legitimate… they actually did it" Yukari said.

"No… we can't give up Yukari-chan" Kurumu said. "We'll just have to try harder with more revealing outfits…" Kurumu stopped when she looked over at Yukari.

Yukari was shivering in fright as a fat student with freckles and narrow eyes wearing glasses was leering at her in a most creepy fashion. "You're pretty cute" he even sounded creepy. "I think your flat chest is so much cuter than the swimsuits." Next thing the creepy guy knew a foot met his face knocking him down to the ground.

It was Ichigo and he did not look happy, well he never did, "Creepy pedophile" he grunted "Let's go Yukari." Yukari was teary eyed as she clutched onto Ichigo's arm and he led her out of the area. Kurumu looked back down at the creepy guy one and kicked him one more time before following Ichigo and Yukari.

Behind the wall near them Keito giggled slightly, "Just a little more…"

Back in the newspaper room Yukari was sobbing slightly, "That was scary" she cried and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay Yukari" Ichigo said patting her head slightly. "I've seen those kinds of guys before. Just give them a good kick to the face and they back off."

"Thank you Ichigo-san" she said cheering up.

"C'mon Yukari-chan" Kurumu said. "We're distributing in front of the school next."

"Eh, we're still distributing them" Yukari said nervously.

"Of course, we can't give up now" Kurumu said shaking with determination. "This time we'll wear swimsuits as well and revealing ones at that." Ichigo sweat dropped and smacked his forehead. "Oh… that's it" Kurumu said suddenly. "Ichigo-san, I know a way we can get the female half on our side."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "And what do you propose?"

"That you let us post a picture of you shirtless" Kurumu said.

Ichigo's face flushed bright red, "I'm not some damn trophy to be posted and/or for people to goggle at." Ichigo turned away and crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon…" Kurumu said.

"Nope" Ichigo said.

"But…" she persisted.

"Niet" he denied.

"C'mon…" she whined.

"Nine" Ichigo said.

Yukari was giggling up a storm watching Kurumu trying to persuade Ichigo and Ichigo saying 'no' in many different languages. So far Ichigo had done English, Japanese, Swedish, German, French and Spanish.

"Guys, that's enough" a voice said from behind the door. They looked towards it to see Gin looking really serious and Tsukune and Moka looking dejected.

"Things were looking bad" Tsukune began "So we talked to Gin-Sempai… and then."

"Give it up you guys" Gin said. "You don't want to be competing with them." Gin began to explain it to all of them, plus a recently discovered Mizore, who was hiding behind a dresser, about why they shouldn't be competing against them. The Super Newspaper Club was backed up by people known as the Public Safety Commission. He explained about how they were supposed to be protecting the Academy from threats, but were actually doing nothing and abusing their power.

Ichigo frowned deeply when Gin finished his explanation, "You don't expect us to just quit do you?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do" Gin said. "If you try and go against them then you'll only get hurt."

"Yeah maybe" Ichigo said. "But wouldn't giving up without a fight just be more painful." Ichigo stood up and went to the door, "You keep on trying to sell the papers as best as you can. I'll go and see if I can dig up any information on these guys."

"Don't do it Kurosaki" Gin said warningly and grabbed Ichigo's arm. "You are still a part of this club and my responsibility."

Ichigo was silent, "Gin, let go of my arm."

"Not unless you stop and don't do what you just said" Gin said. Ichigo slowly turned his head towards Gin with his eyes narrowed and then without warning Ichigo spiked his spiritual pressure to a near suffocating level. Gin lost all breath in his lungs and his grip on Ichigo's arm slackened and he fell to his knees. The others were wide eyed at Ichigo's hostility. Ichigo looked down at Gin and then to the others; he closed his eyes and sighed and stopped flaring his spiritual pressure.

"Sorry Gin… everyone" Ichigo said softly. He focused his gaze on a panting Gin, "Gin… I don't know what happened to you last year or whenever it happened to make you not want to fight against them, but you are still a part of the Newspaper Club and the job of the Newspaper club is to gather information and let the public know about corruption. If we can expose the corruption of the Police Force then we can get them shut down for good. Now tell me isn't something like that worth fighting for."

Gin looked up still panting slightly, "What you're saying sounds like dreams."

"All dreams can become reality if you work hard at it" Ichigo said. That made Gin slightly wide eyed and unable to make a comeback.

"Well said Ichigo-san" Yukari said grinning.

Ichigo smiled slightly ,"Thank you." Ichigo pulled out his Gikongan and popped a pill into his mouth. Out popped Ichigo's Shinigami form. He turned to his body, "You stay here and keep out of sight." The soul in Ichigo's body nodded, "Good, I'll be back later." Ichigo turned to the open window and jumped out of the window. He sailed through the air for a few seconds before disappearing with a Shunpo.

Later that day everyone, besides Gin, had followed Ichigo's advice and tried selling more newspapers. Their efforts went in vain as no one bought a single newspaper. Now they found themselves by a furnace behind the buildings of the school with all of their boxes of newspapers. "Is this all of them" Tsukune asked.

"No, there are some left back at the meeting room" Moka said. "I'll go get them."

"I'll go too" Yukari said.

"Alright" Tsukune said as Moka and Yukari walked off leaving Tsukune and Kurumu alone. Tsukune sighed and looked down at the boxes of newspapers. 'Mizore-chan sulked off somewhere a while ago. Gin-sempai is nowhere to be found. Ichigo is off somewhere doing some snooping. I wonder when he'll get back, it's been about four hours.'

"Hey Tsukune" Kurumu said. Tsukune looked at her, "Let's try to distribute them one more time."

"Kurumu-chan" Tsukune said. "We've been all over the school already and didn't sell a single one. I don't know if they'll accept them now."

"No" Kurumu cried.

"Kurumu-chan" Tsukune said softly.

"I consider these newspapers like a treasure to me" she said and a few tears fell from her eyes and onto the newspaper "Because it was the first thing you and I made together. To burn them… I... can't do it."

"Kurumu-chan" Tsukune said again shocked by her answer. Before he could say anything else they heard giggling. They turned around to see the girls from earlier.

"Onee-sama" they all said. "They still plan on distributing their shitty newspapers. Punish them please!"

"You three" Kurumu said.

"Onee-sama" Tsukune repeated baffled. Then a string that looked to be made of web shot out from the side and snatched the newspapers right out of Kurumu's arms. The papers flew through the air and landed in Keito's arms. She was standing on top of another string shot of web.

Keito laughed, "For a shitty countless bunch of newspapers, these are pretty lightweight." Keito lowered herself back to the ground on a string of webs until her feet touched the ground. "Good job on the observation you guys."

"Give our papers back" Kurumu shouted. Tsukune walked up and put a hand on her shoulder signifying her to calm down.

He stepped forward, "Tell us; why are you harassing our newspaper club" he asked as politely as possible.

"Oh… I guess you didn't hear anything from Ginei Morioka" Keito said.

"Gin-Sempai" Tsukune repeated.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Keito said grinning nastily. "Your pathetic little newspaper club is finished."

"This is not funny" Kurumu shouted angrily. "Give us back our newspapers."

Keito lost the grin on her face and it was replaced with a slightly pissed off condescending look, "Give back" she repeated. "Who do you think you're talking to?" she shouted and tossed the newspapers into the fire.

"No" Kurumu shouted racing forward to try and save the newspapers, but the three girls from earlier transformed and held Kurumu back "Let me go" she shouted.

"Kurumu-chan" Tsukune shouted. A web shot out and hit him tying him up and knocking him back. Keito grunted as she swung the bound Tsukune over the web string she was standing on earlier and had him hang there. Then she shed her school uniform showing that she was wearing the black uniform of the Police Force. Then she chuckled as spider legs shot from her stomach and she stood up straight revealing that her midriff that had spider legs spewing from it and exposing the bottom of her breasts. She was a Jorougumo Youkai.

Keito chuckled nastily and revealed the band on her arm, "To uphold our school's moral code as a guardian of justice. This is the Public Safety Commission's badge of pride."

"What "Guardian of Justice" Kurumu shouted struggling against the three girls. "You people are nothing, but a bunch of thugs."

Keito just laughed and got an insane look in her eyes, "Aren't you talking about yourselves there?" String shots of web shot from her and hit Kurumu and the other girls and stringed them up in a web.

"Kurumu-chan" Tsukune cried out worried.

"This is nothing" Kurumu said even though she couldn't move.

"It's no use, you can't escape" the three girls said. "You're nothing but pray in the eyes of Onee-sama."

Keito laughed again, "They were once members of other clubs that opposed us, but now they are my loyal servants once I injected my venom into them." it was true as they kept muttering "Onee-sama" over and over again. Then Keito jumped onto the web and began crawling towards Kurumu, "I'll inject my wonderful poison into you too and you'll become my servant as well."

"An ugly spider talking with its mouth wide open" said a chilling voice "What an unsightly thing you are." Keito stopped and looked around, but then ice shards shot out from the trees towards Keito. She barely jumped out of the way in time.

"Quick reflexes for an unsightly being as yourself" another voice said. Then a blue colored crescent shape of energy shot out from another tree and hit the ground near Keito and made her fly away and hit a tree.

"Mizore-chan, Ichigo" Tsukune said happily seeing them appear on different trees.

"Sorry I'm late" Ichigo said. He disappeared in a Shunpo and reappeared above Tsukune. Swinging Zangetsu he cut the string and lowered Tsukune to the ground. "Hold still" Ichigo said. He swung Zangetsu downwards and cut the strings off of Tsukune making him able to move again. "Mizore" Ichigo called, "Do you mind getting Kurumu and the others down?"

"Can I knock the other three out first" she asked innocently.

"Please do" Ichigo said.

Mizore smiled as she landed on the ground and sent three solid chunks of ice at the three conscious bug girls and knocked them out swiftly. "Ah… that was nice" Mizore said.

"Can you get me down, please" Kurumu pleaded sick of being in a spider's web. Mizore simply fired a sharpened ice shard at the web and it cut around the web allowing her to fall to the ground on her feet.

"How dare you" Keito shouted. "You dare to cut my webs… I'll kill you."

"It's not me who's your opponent" Ichigo said reverted Zangetsu back to its sealed form. Moka and Yukari had finally returned and were running to the sight.

"Tsukune… everyone are you okay" Moka asked.

'Grr' Keito thought. 'Not that damn vampire again. I had better deal with her quickly.' Keito quickly turned towards Moka and charged at her.

"Moka-san" Tsukune shouted and raced towards her as well. Keito was closing in fast and Tsukune wasn't going to make it in time.

"I don't think so ugly spider lady" Yukari said and waved her magic wand and conjured a base pin and slammed it into Keito stunning her for a few seconds.

"You damn brat" Keito snarled and resumed charging towards them.

"Moka-san" Tsukune called getting closer.

"Tsukune" Moka called back reaching for him. They got close enough and Tsukune ended up grasping the Rosario around her neck and pulled it off with a snap. Youkai exploded around Moka and a red aura flooded the area.

"T-This is" Keito stuttered screening her eyes from the bright light. Moka's body matured greatly and certain parts got larger and her bright pink hair turned into shining silver. Moka opened her now piercing red eyes. "What is this tremendous monster aura" Keito asked herself.

Inner Moka looked at Keito before dismissing her as no threat to her and then she caught sigh t of Ichigo and she smiled slightly, "Ichigo" she said and in the blink of an eye she appeared next to him. "Why have you not finished her off yet? With power like yours you could have finished her in an instant."

"True" Ichigo said, "But you hadn't been out in a few days so I figured a pathetic little insect like this would give you a little time to stretch out."

"Well aren't you considerate" Inner Moka smirked.

Keito did not like how they were talking about her as though she was nothing. "Don't get cocky brats" she shouted as she grew pincers on her mouth and her eyes changed to that of a spider. She then shot out two strings from her mouth towards the two of them. Ichigo blocked it with his zanpakuto, but then it was yanked from his hand and thrown to a tree. Inner Moka blocked hers with her right hand as well and it stuck to her. "Now for you boy" Keito shouted and shot another string out and Ichigo blocked it with his left arm still looking like he wasn't giving a damn about what was happening. "Those lowly abilities of yours are no match for the Leader of the Public Safety Force, Kuyou-sama."

"And" they both questioned.

"You will now both be trapped in my spider web" Keito said and tugged on the web.

Both Ichigo and Inner Moka didn't budge an inch. "Is this it" Ichigo said. "I thought a spider Youkai would be stronger. I guess not" he said bored and with a flick of his wrist he snapped the web off.

'He snapped my web… impossible' Keito thought shocked.

Ichigo held his left hand out and his Zanpakuto broke free from the tree and sailed into his hand. Ichigo merely sung the sword and the webs evaporated. Ichigo was feeling slightly mad at this Youkai for hurting Kurumu and destroying all the hard work she put into her work so he thought of an idea and turned and whispered it to Inner Moka who blushed slightly from feeling his hot breath on her ear. A little away from them Mizore watched and glared slightly at Inner Moka for being so close to him.

"That is perfect" Inner Moka said and got a pleasant, but bone-chilling, smile on her face. She grabbed the web and began wrapping it around her arm as though coiling an extension cord. "Wrapping a thread" she said in a sing-song voice. Keito began sliding towards them "Wrapping a thread" Inner Moka continued. "Pull and pull, tap, tap, tap." Keito finally looked up to see Ichigo standing in front of Inner Moka with his Hollow Mask on glaring with his yellow eyes. He raised his right fist and it glowed red. "Wrapping a thread" Inner Moka continued as Keito was almost in range.

"W-Wait a minute" she stuttered seeing Ichigo's mask "Stop it" she begged as the pulling was hurting her. Finally Inner Moka stopped pulling as Keito was right in front of both of them.

"Small fry" Inner Moka said coldly. Keito screamed as Inner Moka kicked Keito into the air. Ichigo appeared in front of her with his fist glowing brighter, "Bala" he shouted and punched her hard in the gut making her fly back. "Revenge Kick" Kurumu shouted jumping up and kicking Keito away into her own web along with the others and they rolled away until they hit a tree and were unconscious.

"If you like spider thread so much then maybe you should be buried in it" Inner Moka said turning away and walked back to Ichigo. Ichigo put a hand on his mask and let it dissipate into spirit particles. "Good timing with that attack Ichigo" she said.

"Yeah, you too" Ichigo said rubbing his head slightly. Inner Moka gained a blush on her face and Ichigo had a feeling what she was thinking and he sighed, "Alright, go ahead" he said leaning his head to the side.

She gazed at him weirdly, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You're a vampire" Ichigo said simply. "It's obvious what you are thinking. Just go ahead and make it quick." Not needing any more invitation Inner Moka sunk her fangs into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo grunted slightly, but held still. After a minute she had her fill and pulled her fangs out with a blush on her face. Turning away and smiling to herself from feeling the wonderful power boost running through her system she said, "Your blood is as good as ever Ichigo. Until next time." She walked to Tsukune and put the Rosario back on turning back to her Outer self.

"Yeah, next time" Ichigo said dazed rubbing his neck. Mizore saw her chance and went forward to steady him. "Well might as well get the rest of our papers" Ichigo said.

"Capu chu" they heard.

"Two for one" they heard Tsukune shout out. Ichigo laughed at Tsukune's face and reaction.

The next day everyone was back in Nekonome-Sensei's class and were going over a lecture. Yesterday after scrounging through the remains of the burnt newspapers Tsukune had decided to continue trying to expose the Police Force for their corrupt nature. They had all agreed to it even if Gin did warn them not to.

As Nekonome-sensei was about to call on someone the door opened and in stepped a man with long blond hair, pointy ears and small eyebrows with a rather wicked face. He was wearing a black uniform signifying him as a member of the Police Force and flanking him were two students dressed in the same uniform. "What can I do for you" Nekonome-sensei asked nervously. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at them.

The man turned to look at the students before his eyes rested on Tsukune and Ichigo. "Tsukune Aono… Ichigo Kurosaki… you are both under arrest on suspicion for being humans." The entire class had their eyes widen and turn to a frightful looking Tsukune and a heavily frowning Ichigo.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrested, Questioned and Executed

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

The students looked at both Ichigo and Tsukune shocked and couldn't believe what they had just heard. Kuyou, the head of the Student Police Committee, had come into the middle of their class and accused Ichigo and Tsukune of being humans.

"Kurosaki-kun and Aono-kun" one of the girls said shocked.

"Impossible" one of the guys said to his friends.

"Maybe they are" one of them said to the others shock. "I mean look at the facts. No one has seen Aono's true form and Kurosaki just entered the school a few months ago in the middle of the semester. Sure he may be strong, but no one else has seen his true form either.

'That can't be' Moka thought shocked. 'How did they find out.' Though she was worried for both of them she felt more worried for Tsukune.

'Ichigo-kun I already know about, but… Tsukune-san as well' Mizore thought staring at Tsukune in shock. 'No… Tsukune is my friend, whether he be human or not and I'll stick by him.'

'Tsukune… a human' Kurumu thought in shock. 'How can that… it can't be.' She was in too much shock to think properly.

"You two will be taken in for questioning" Kuyou said. He signaled for the two guys he brought with him to go and get them. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu looked ready to stand up and defend them, but Ichigo caught their eyes just in time and shook his head as if saying "Just calm down. Say anything and you'll only make it worse." The three of them forced themselves to be quiet.

Tsukune was freaking out, 'How… how did they discover my secret?' Tsukune managed to glance at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye and Ichigo gave a small smile of assurance and signaled him to stay calm. One of the guys reach Tsukune and he roughly grabbed him by the arm and hauled him forward.

The same guy did the same to Ichigo, but Ichigo wrenched his arm out of the guy's grip, "Don't do that" Ichigo said in an ice cold voice.

"Attempting to resist arrest" the guy said smirking. "I think that warrants extra force." The guys went in for a punch, but Ichigo side stepped it and tripped the guy. He fell down in the middle of the aisle on his face. The guys jumped back up, "I'll fucking kill you."

"Ginjo" Kuyou growled out. Ginjo stopped in place, but glared at Ichigo. Kuyou turned to Ichigo, "Please come with us. We do not like to use force recklessly."

"That's fine" Ichigo said. "Just keep your lapdogs on a tight leash." Ginjo growled loudly at Ichigo while Kuyou merely had a blank look. Ichigo and Tsukune were then hand cuffed and led down through the hallways. The students were whispering all about them, some pointing at them while others were just whispering and sneaking glances at them.

Tsukune was freaking out, 'Oh crap… I'm gonna die.'

Ichigo wasn't really that worried, 'This compromises my mission' Ichigo thought to himself. Discreetly Ichigo managed to reach one of his cuffed hands into his pocket and managed to pull out the Gikongan pill. Clenching it tightly in his hand he waited until no one was looking and popped it in his mouth, but didn't swallow it.

They led them down to the hallway, outside the area and into a private building on the other side of the campus. They had been there for about twenty minutes and the two of them were placed in separate rooms "I'm telling you I'm not human" Tsukune kept saying, but they kept on persisting.

All Ichigo kept saying was, "I told you I'm not human and unless you have a different question then stop giving me a headache with your constant need to repeat yourself." Someday that smart mouth of his would get him in trouble… oh wait it already did.

Twenty more minutes later Kuyou entered the room that Ichigo was in and heard panting. He looked over to see Ichigo lurched forward panting and there was a small puddle of blood at his feet. "Are you ready to speak yet… Kurosaki" Kuyou asked.

Ichigo looked up and he had a split lip, a few gashes on his forehead and quite a bit of bruises on his face. Despite his beaten appearance he smirked, "Get bent asshole" he said.

Kuyou growled and then he punched Ichigo hard in the face. Ichigo grunted slightly, but didn't give into him. Kuyou punched Ichigo a second time across the face, "I can do this all day you know" Kuyou said. "This can go by much simpler if you would just comply. We have testimony from many people that all say you are human." Kuyou held up his hand and a ball of fire appeared and it showed many other students giving testimony about him and they all said, in one form or the other, that he was human. "Well what do you have to say to that" Kuyou asked.

"My earlier statement still stands; get bent asshole" Ichigo said and Kuyou got a glob of spit at his feet as an answer.

Kuyou was furious, "You impudent little whelp. I have tried to make it easy for you, but now my patience has reached its end. Maybe Aono will break faster than you."

Ichigo struggled in his bonds, "Leave him alone" he growled and the other guys had to hold him back.

Kuyou stopped and turned to Ichigo with a wicked smile, "Maybe those pretty little girls will suffice in finding out about you two."

"If you touch anyone of them I swear I'll kill you" Ichigo snarled. Faster than Ichigo could react Kuyou appeared back in front of him with a fist full of flames and punched Ichigo in the face again. Ichigo groaned as not only did the punch hurt, especially on his physical body, but it also left quite a burn mark as well because of the flames.

"You have a lot of nerve to make a threat towards me" Kuyou said. Then he smirked, "Maybe I'll start with that little Yuki-Onna. The shy ones usually break the quickest. I was going to make it go by quickly, but now I'll break her nice and slowly." Ichigo gave Kuyou the biggest expression of hate he could muster. "The Yuki-Onna and I… we're gonna have a hell of a time." Kuyou turned around and began to leave, but he heard Ichigo's last threat.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking spine out I swear to God" he whispered dangerously.

"No, you're gonna do as you're told or else your friends might not make it out of here" Kuyou said. He turned to the two guys that were interrogating Ichigo earlier. "Do whatever it takes to make him talk" Kuyou said leaving the room. The two guys turned to Ichigo and smirked.

"Last chance Kurosaki" one of them said. "Either confess or we beat you to death… you're choice."

"How about option number three" Ichigo said and seemed to swallow something. "None of the above" he shouted as he burst from his body into his Shinigami form surprising the two guys. Ichigo pounced on one guy and knocked him out quickly since he didn't really do anything to Ichigo. Ichigo turned to the last guy who turned into this giant serpent monster. Ichigo merely held his hand out and stopped the guy in his tracks right before his fangs would sink their way into his flesh. Ichigo then formed a low charged cero into his hands and fired it at the guy. He was knocked out with massive burns almost instantly. Ichigo turned back to his mod soul that was now in his beaten body, "Do you think it's possible for you to remain their prisoner a little longer?"

The Soul inside Ichigo's body nodded, "As an artificial Soul I do not feel pain of any kind. Do you want me to fake pain if I am ever struck?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, I need to make them believe that it is still me inside my body."

"Okay" he nodded, "I know what to do."

Ichigo want towards the door and opened it. Poking his head out Ichigo looked out into the dark hallways. Walking out of the room he shut the door as silently as possible. Ichigo then made his way down the hallway. Knowing Tsukune, he would not have a smart mouth so Kuyou probably wouldn't use physical interrogation on him. Ichigo knew Tsukune would be safe for now. Right now Ichigo had to think of a plan to get Tsukune and himself innocent before Kuyou decided to kill him. Damn just the mere thought of Kuyou made him pissed off.

Meanwhile the others had gotten out of class and were sitting on a bench depressed, "A human" Kurumu mumbled quietly "How… can that be…"

Moka looked uncomfortable and Mizore picked up on this, "You knew all along… didn't you" she asked softly. Kurumu and Yukari looked at Moka surprised.

Moka simply nodded with tears in her eyes, "It was at the beginning of the year. Tsukune was going to leave the school and I had mentioned to him that I didn't like humans. He told me he was human and that he was probably sent here by accident."

Kurumu got up and slapped Moka across the face to the surprise of the others, "You knew about Tsukune all along and didn't tell us."

"How was I supposed to" Moka yelled near hysterical. "All Youkai in this school hate humans. How was I supposed to know how you would react? Would you still love him or would you despise him?"

"I'm a Succubus" Kurumu said in a softer voice. "Once a Succubus finds their Destined One they will love them for all eternity… whether they be human or not. I thought that you of all people would know that."

"It was not really Moka's secret to tell" Mizore said.

"What do you mean" Kurumu asked.

"I get it" Yukari said. "It was Tsukune-san's secret and his alone to tell. He may not have known all about the Succubus' ways and would have been afraid to tell you thinking that you wouldn't want to be his friend anymore."

Kurumu looked ready to argue, but then she looked crestfallen, "That does make sense. Sorry for slapping you Moka" she apologized.

Moka smiled and hugged the blue haired Succubus "It's okay Kurumu-chan." Kurumu smiled and hugged her friend back.

After they broke apart Kurumu looked at Mizore and Yukari, "Wait a minute, why are you two not upset at Tsukune being human?"

"Yuki-Onna don't really care about the difference between Youkai and human since we communicate with them a lot" Mizore said. "Besides Ichigo-kun is a friend as well… and he's human. What's the difference another human friend will make?"

"I'm a Witch" Yukari said simply. "We're half human anyway." Then Yukari's eyes widened, "Wait… what about Ichigo-san. Will he be okay?"

"Ichigo-kun is strong" Mizore said confidently and a rosy tint took its place on her cheeks. "If anyone can take them all on and come out alive it's Ichigo-kun."

"Aw… Mizore's in love" Kurumu teased in a sing-song voice. An ice kunai to the forehead was the response from a heavily blushing Mizore. Moka and Yukari giggled quietly and made sure that Mizore didn't notice or they would most likely get an ice kunai to the forehead as well.

"Well you all seem in good spirits" said a voice. They turned to the right and saw Ichigo in Shinigami form walking towards them.

"Ichigo-kun" Mizore called happily as she hugged him tightly. Ichigo hugged her back gently, "Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

"How's Tsukune" Moka/Kurumu/Yukari asked.

"In order I'm fine/ Nothing that hasn't happened to me before and as far as I know Tsukune is still being interrogated" Ichigo said.

"Why didn't you go and break him out before" Kurumu asked.

"What would I do then" Ichigo asked. "If I busted Tsukune out that would lead us nowhere. The whole school thinks that we're humans now. If I had busted Tsukune out then there would be no way to prove our innocence and we would be forced to flee the school. You would never see Tsukune or me again and most likely the hollows would break through the barrier and eradicate this whole place. You understand all that?"

"… So what do we do" Moka asked.

"We'll wait for now" Ichigo said. "Most likely Kuyou is using some kind of illusion of you guys to make Tsukune confess. Knowing Tsukune, and his kind nature, he'll probably confess and say that I'm human as well. I don't blame him of course. What happens if a human is ever found in the school?"

"Well" Yukari said nervously. "A human hasn't been found in the school for nearly 500 years, but when they were the humans were tied to a stake and lit on fire like the Salem Witch Trials in England during the middle ages."

Ichigo's eyes hardened, "And they say we're the monsters… no offense."

"None taken" they all said.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his head, "Alright here's the plan; in order to do it we'll have to wait a while. First we'll get to the site where the execution will take place…" Ichigo spent the next few minutes explaining what they were going to do. "You got all that?"

"Yes" Moka said.

"Got it" Kurumu said determined.

"Yeah" Mizore said.

"Desu" Yukari said brightly.

"Alright, let's go" Ichigo said.

Behind the campus in an open area students were lined up and looking at Tsukune Aono as he was strung up on a stake looking like he was just crucified. Tsukune opened his eyes and had a dull look in them. Kuyou had tricked him and played him like a fool. He used illusions in his flames to make him think that Moka and the others were being hurt if they didn't confess that Tsukune was a human. Tsukune couldn't take it and confessed that he was a human. Then Kuyou had asked if Ichigo was a human. Tsukune told him that if he confessed that Kuyou would sear to let everyone go. Kuyou promised and Tsukune had confessed that they were both human. Kuyou had smiled nastily and revealed that his friends were never here and that it was all illusions.

That was what got Tsukune where he is now. Strung up like a doll that had its strings cut. He looked next to him to see Ichigo strung up just as easily with dried blood on his bruised face "I'm sorry Ichigo" Tsukune whispered.

Ichigo looked towards him, "Don't worry about it. Kuyou tricked you and if I was in your place I probably would have done the same thing." A few seconds of silence had passed, "… I'll let you in on a little secret Tsukune."

Tsukune looked at Ichigo confused, "What secret?"

"I'm not the real Ichigo" he said making Tsukune's eyes widen. "He got out a while ago and put me in his body to stall for time. Odds are he's found the others and is on his way here right now." Tsukune looked half shocked and half relieved, "But don't act like you know that. Keep acting like you're about to die."

"That's not too hard to do" Tsukune said dryly, but complied.

The students then began yelling out to begin the execution. They were yelling things like, "Humans are our enemies" or "Don't forgive them" and the best on "Hurry up and kill them already."

Kuyou looked up at them, "Has the fear of death weaved its way into your hearts?"

"Can you just promise me one thing" Tsukune asked. Kuyou looked interested. "After you execute us would you promise to leave the rest of the Newspaper club alone?"

"That's pretty admirable for a human" Kuyou remarked. "Alright then, I have a benevolent heart too."

"Then you" Tsukune said slightly hopeful.

"I will not let the members of the Newspaper club suffer" Kuyou said. "I will kill them all swiftly." Tsukune and Ichigo looked in shock, "All of you will be in Hell printing newspapers together." Kuyou turned to the students, "The execution will now commence. Students look on with your eyes as you will now witness the destruction of human, our most hated enemies." The students cheered out loudly as a ball of fire appeared in Kuyou's hand. "Any last words… humans?"

Tsukune was silent, but Ichigo had one last thing to say, "Actually yes" he said. "Here's my statement from earlier, only improved; Get bent you cock blowing, mother fucking, piece of shit." Tsukune had to repress a snort at the look on Kuyou's face while students looked appalled at Ichigo's language.

"Die… human" Kuyou shouted and set the stakes on fire and they began to envelop them. Then ice appeared from the ground and the flames were put out. Kuyou looked shocked, but then he turned angry as he glared at the oncoming students known as Moka Akashiya, Mizore Shirayuki and Yukari Sendo. Then he looked skyward and saw Kurumu Kurono and Ruby Toujo flying above them.

"Kurumu-chan… Ruby-san… please take Tsukune and Ichigo-san to a safe place" Moka shouted.

"So you all finally show yourselves" Kuyou said as Ruby and Kurumu untied Ichigo and Tsukune and took to the skies, "You do realize that this is the ultimate betrayal possible to the school."

"I don't care about the school or betrayal" Moka said.

"We just want to save our precious friends" Mizore continued.

"That's all desu" Yukari finished.

Kuyou chuckled, "Just like last year's Newspaper club. That's exactly what Ginei Morioka said. I don't care about the school. I'm gonna print these so everyone can see what you're really like." Kuyou chuckled again, "It was my mistake to let the Newspaper club still exist so now I sentence all of you to death." The three remaining bodyguards transformed into their real forms and charged at them.

"Getsuga Tenshou" a voice shouted. A blue crescent shaped energy wave shot down and hit all three of the bodyguards in one shot. All three of them screamed in pain and were blown away and they passed out.

"What" Kuyou said shocked. Someone landed right on the ground. Kuyou and everyone else looked over to see a familiar looking Ichigo standing in his Shinigami form holding a massive sword. "Kurosaki… how is this possible" Kuyou asked angry and shocked.

"You wanted my real form… where her it is" Ichigo said. Ichigo reached up and put his left hand in front of his face and swiped his hand in front of it and then a white mask materialized over his face with intricate red stripes on the left side. Ichigo glared at Kuyou with his new yellow eyes and black sclera.

"What is that from" Kuyou asked shuddering slightly from the evil presence that Ichigo was giving off.

"Something that you don't need to know" Ichigo said coldly with his garbled voice and raised his sword again, "Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo said glaring straight into Kuyou's eyes. Kuyou's eyes widened as the same blast of crescent energy that knocked out three of his men came straight towards him. Kuyou fired a stream of fire from his hands and it made contact with Ichigo's attack.

Kuyou then found himself being pushed back trying to hold it back 'I can't push it back… impossible.'

"You're stubborn" Ichigo said lowering his sword, but the Getsuga Tenshou was still pushing him back. "I'll fix that with this" Ichigo held his hand up and put it behind himself as though preparing to through something. Red energy began to form in Ichigo's hand and he glared at Kuyou. "Goodbye" he whispered, but everyone heard it. Ichigo launched his arm forward with a shout of "Cero" and the red energy shot forward and enveloped Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou making it absorb to much energy and had it self destruct and amplify that with the destructive powers of the Cero and you got some pretty powerful destruction blasts. Ichigo stared out at the explosion and let his mask dissipate and he glared out at the students, "Justice is served" he said. Ichigo disappeared with a Shunpo and reappeared on top of the roof where everyone else was. "Hey, is everyone okay?"

"We're all good Ichigo-san" Ruby said.

"Did you… kill Kuyou" Yukari asked nervously.

Ichigo shook his head, "No. He's not gonna die from an attack of that magnitude. Now if I had used it at full power then he'd be nothing, but ash right now. Maybe this'll teach him not to abuse his power."

"Kurumu-chan… Ruby-san… thank you for saving me and Ichigo's body" Tsukune thanked.

"Oh I'd save you anytime" Kurumu said seductively hugging him from behind and rubbing herself against him.

Moka glared, "Hey… get off Tsukune."

"Don't interrupt" Kurumu said. Ichigo smiled and shook his head turning his zanpakuto back to normal and sheathing it. Some things never change.

Tsukune rubbed his neck, "And here I thought there was no hope for me."

"Is this anytime to be caught off guard" an evil voice said. All conversation stopped as they turned towards the other side of the roof. Then a spear of fire pierced Tsukune in the chest. Everyone gaped with their jaws dropped unable to believe what they just saw. Tsukune stumbled back gasping for air and then the fire spear lit his whole body on fire and he fell to the ground.

Ichigo looked back over to the other side to see Kuyou standing there chuckling evilly. His hair was a slight mess and his clothes were singed horribly as well as his face to a lesser extent, "It's a pity I couldn't execute him in public. With Aono out of the way that only leaves you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You bastard" Ichigo growled. "I was gonna let you live, but now this time I will make it my personal mission to see that you never see the next day."

"Tsukune" Moka whispered as tears fell from her eyes as she cradled his charred form. Tsukune couldn't even move, only twitch his fingers slightly, "No… Tsukune, please don't die."

"Moka-san" Tsukune said weakly and smiled. "I was really happy to have met you all and come to this Academy. All of you have become my best friends and this was the happiest times of my life. My final request is… please protect the Newspaper club from Kuyou." Tsukune managed to reach up, grasp the Rosario and he pulled it off and his arm fell to the ground and his body went limp.

Moka stared in shock, "Tsukune" she whispered. He didn't move "TSUKUNE" she shouted as her aura skyrocketed around her and her form changed. Inner Moka had now been released and she was mad.

Kuyou stared in interest, "So this is the all powerful Vampire's true form."

Inner Moka glared at him with loathing hatred, "Bastard" she whispered. Kuyou merely stared, "YOU BASTARD" she shouted and she ran past him and appeared behind him and kicked him into another building.

"No… Tsukune-san" Yukari cried.

"It can't be" Mizore said in shock.

"We were with him the whole time… and we couldn't save him" Kurumu sobbed.

Ichigo grit his teeth, but then an idea popped into his head, "Move quickly" Ichigo shouted harshly. All of them jumped to the side and Ichigo put his fingers on Tsukune's neck. "He's still alive" Ichigo said.

"Do you have a plan Ichigo" Inner Moka asked coming back towards them.

"Yes… but it's risky" Ichigo said. "Right now the only way to save him… is for me to turn him into a Shinigami."

The others stared in surprise, "You can do that" Ruby asked shocked.

Ichigo nodded, "I'm living proof that it can be done. It's how I got my powers. This is very risky and he only has a twenty-five percent chance of surviving it."

"What do you have to do" Mizore asked after a few seconds.

Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto and pulled it out of the sheath, "I must run him through with my zanpakuto and forcefully open his own reiatsu. If he survives the process then he will become a Shinigami, but if he doesn't…" Ichigo left the statement hanging.

The roof next to them burst open and out popped a flaming fox with four tales and it was laughing darkly. It was Kuyou and he looked mad. "What the hell is that" Kurumu asked shocked.

"Don't tell me… it's a Yokou" Ruby said shocked. Ichigo looked at Ruby in shock

"Yokou" Yukari repeated.

"A Yokou is one of the four most powerful Youkai to ever exist" Ichigo said. "Along with a Vampire, Ghoul and Doppelganger, the Yokou is thought to be the most powerful of all of the Youkai. People even worship the Yokou as a God in some parts."

"As expected from a vampire" Kuyou said roaring "To actually make me unleash my true powers. Now I'll turn you all to ash." Kuyou's tails began spinning, "Flame wheel" he shouted and sent a massive swirling vortex of fire at them.

"Mizore-san" Yukari said urgently, "Make a wall of ice to block it."

"I can't… the difference between our powers are to great" Mizore said as the fire got closer.

"Don't stand there gawking" a voice said and they were all pushed out of the way by something. A person jumped in the path of the flames and there was a big explosion. They all shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared they opened them to see a charred Ginei Morioka that had intercepted the blast for them. Grunting and coughing slightly he turned his head to look at Ichigo, "You were right Kurosaki… some things are worth fighting for." Gin fell back and collapsed to the ground out cold.

Kuyou chuckled again, "I wondered who that was… Ginei Morioka eh. I guess some people never learn. Oh well, it saves me the trouble of having to find him."

"You bastard" Ichigo growled. The others got in front of Ichigo and shielded him, "Everyone" he said shocked.

"Leave everything else to us Ichigo" Inner Moka said. She turned her gaze back to Ichigo, "Hurry and save Tsukune and then you can take this guy out" she finished with a smirk.

Ichigo gave a small smirk back and nodded, "Got it" he said. He gently laid Tsukune back on the ground. 'Tsukune take some of my power… and may you live' Ichigo thought. Ichigo flooded his zanpakuto with enough of his spiritual pressure and then he stabbed Tsukune directly in the heart. There was then an explosion of blue reiatsu blowing everyone away slightly.

"What kind of nonsense are you doing" Kuyou growled.

Soon the blue reiatsu died away and it showed two people standing there dressed in similar outfits. One of the figures was easily identified as Ichigo while the other was Tsukune… only Tsukune was dressed he same as Ichigo. Tsukune now had on white Tabi socks and sandals, black Hakama pants and a black Shinigami Shihakusho top. On his waist was a katana length sword with a black handle with a spiked sun shaped guard. Tsukune looked like he snapped out of some kind of trance, "What… happened" he said. He looked down on his clothes, "Why am I wearing these clothes?" he then felt the sword on his hip, "Where did this sword come from?"

"Glad to see your still alive" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo" Tsukune said "How…"

"I'll explain later" Ichigo said. "Right now I've got bigger fish to fry. Everyone stay back" he said. Ichigo then began to glow a dark black color and he raised his sword in the air. "Kuyou… it ends now" he shouted. "Bankai… Tensa Zangetsu." Black Reiatsu flew everywhere from out of Ichigo's body and from his zanpakuto. The pressure was massive and it forced Kuyou to the ground as he glared up at Ichigo in anger. The others were shielding their eyes from the backlash of reiatsu and the fierce winds it created.

"Ichigo" Inner Moka whispered.

Soon the black reiatsu dispersed leaving only a cloud of dust. Kuyou's eyes widened when he felt the massive pressure coming from Ichigo. Soon the dust cleared showing the new Ichigo. His shihakusho top was replaced with a long trench coat that was clipped in the front and ragged at the end. Ichigo's zanpakuto, which was at the previous length of a nodachi, was now the length of a daito. The blade and handle were all black with a small chain hanging off the end.

Raising his blade in the air Ichigo gave Kuyou a dark look, "Now…" Ichigo said. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind Kuyou in the blink of an eye, "Die" he whispered and then a blast of black reiatsu with a red outlining flew from Ichigo's blade. Kuyou had no time to dodge and the attack hit him dead on. "This is your last chance Kuyou… give it up or else the next attack will be five times as powerful."

The smoke cleared slightly to show Kuyou lurched forward back in his human form with his upper body clothes missing. He seemed to be grunting and gasping for breath before he simply said, "I see… are you pleased that you managed to stop the execution? Are you pleased that you saved your friend, Aono's, life? And are you pleased that you made me bleed?" Kuyou stood up showing his heavily bleeding torso, "Don't be so full of yourself… human" he shouted. Then blue fire seemed to surround Kuyou and Kuyou reared his head back and screamed as loud as he could and blue fire exploded off of his body and he began to take a different form.

"What's going on" Tsukune asked shielding his eyes.

"I think I have a clue" Ruby said. "Some Yokou, if powerful enough, have the ability to attain a second from to their Youkai form. This form, known as the Final Form, is about ten times as powerful as their first form."

"Then that means… Ichigo-kun" Mizore said slightly worried for her new love interest. Ichigo only stood proud and tall as the blue fire continued to swirl around Kuyou and very soon it cleared showing a newly transformed Kuyou who now had blue fire surrounding him and now in a humanoid fox form.

"I see" Kuyou said. "This is inexcusable… that I… let a mere human get the better of me." Kuyou held his hand up and launched a blue fireball at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as the fireball hit him dead on and knocked him back.

"Ichigo-kun" Mizore shouted. She turned to Kuyou, "You bastard" she hissed and launched a powerful ice wave at Kuyou. The ice evaporated before it could even reach him.

Inner Moka appeared behind Kuyou, "Take this" she shouted and gave him a kick to the side, which only made him budge slightly.

"That was it" Kuyou said, "I thought a Vampire's power much stronger than this." Kuyou turned and delivered a hard punch to Inner Moka's face. Then he gave her two more hard punches to the stomach before he gave her another particularly hard punch to the face. Inner Moka flew back with a cry of pain and landed on the ground.

"Moka-san" Tsukune shouted. "You…" Tsukune charged forward and drew his zanpakuto and swung at Kuyou. Kuyou dodged Tsukune's strikes easily as Tsukune had no experience with a sword before. Tsukune kept on swinging as hard as he could; trying to get Kuyou. He got past Kuyou's guard in a lucky strike and nicked him across the cheek.

Kuyou's eyes narrowed in anger, "Filthy human" he shouted and punched Tsukune back as well. Tsukune skidded against the ground before he smashed against the railing coughing. "Now to finish you off" Kuyou said. Inner Moka appeared behind Kuyou again and this time she got a solid kick right on the side of his neck. Kuyou flew back in surprise from the force of the hit. "That does it" Kuyou shouted, "I'm through messing around."

Kuyou charged forward and punched Inner Moka hard in the stomach again making her lurch forward coughing. Then he gave her a hard uppercut knocking her back. "Those who associate themselves with filthy humans should just die" Kuyou shouted and he assaulted Inner Moka with a fast barrage of punches. Inner Moka's eyes widened in pain as she was punched so many times that she couldn't count. Then a final punch sent her back and had her sprawled on the ground. "Burn and vaporize… flame wheel" Kuyou said ad sent more flames at Inner Moka.

"Moka-san" Tsukune shouted. The flames hit and there was another massive explosion. "No… it can't be."

"It's not" Kurumu shouted to Tsukune. "Look" she said pointing up towards another part of the roof. They turned and saw Ichigo holding Inner Moka bridal style in his arms.

"You okay Moka" Ichigo asked looking at her.

She merely smirked even though her face was slightly bruised. She was still beautiful even though she had a bruised face, "Took you long enough… slow poke" she said flicking him slightly in the forehead. Ichigo grinned slightly while sweat dropping.

Kuyou couldn't believe his eyes, "Impossible. I hit you with my most strongest flame. You should be nothing, but ash by now."

"Thank God… Ichigo-san" Yukari said.

"Well that's the power of a Shinigami for you" Ruby said.

"Impossible" Kuyou denied. "I will not allow you to live any longer. As a protector of the peace of the school it is my honor to serve justice." He charged at the two of them.

Ichigo gently set Inner Moka down, "You a protector" Ichigo said blandly, "Don't make me laugh."

"You are no defender of peace or keeper of justice" Inner Moka said coldly. "You are only a bully and a liar."

"I'll make you eat those words" Kuyou growled, but then he stopped when he felt someone grab him from behind. He turned his head to see that Gin had grabbed him. "Damn it… you. When did you…"

"You of all people should know not to underestimate the almighty power of the werewolf" Gin said grinning.

"You who flaunt around the place with your pathetic Public Safety commission buddies" Inner Moka said. She pointed her finger at him, "Have no right to call yourself a defender of the school's peace."

"What" Kuyou said eyes wide in anger.

Ichigo nodded to Inner Moka and smirked. Inner Moka smirked back as Ichigo's fist glowed red. They both jumped into the air and went down towards Kuyou, "Know your place" they both shouted. Ichigo's glowing fist hit Kuyou while Inner Moka's foot hit Kuyou hard as well. Kuyou smashed through the roof with a loud cry of pain. That was it; Kuyou had finally been taken down.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Month and Return to the Human World

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

"They did it" Tsukune said relieved as he watched Ichigo and Inner Moka defeat Kuyou with their combined attacks. Ichigo and Inner Moka were standing by the hole in the roof looking down upon the beaten Kuyou who had reverted back to his human form. Since Gin had been holding Kuyou back he was taken down there as well, but he didn't attain as much damage as Kuyou did.

Gin managed to crawl out from under Kuyou coughing slightly and he reverted back to his human form. "Hey Gin… you okay" Ichigo called.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Gin said "Though I don't think I can say the same for this guy here." Gin crawled over and put his fingers to Kuyou's neck. A few seconds later he pulled away with his eyes closed. Turning to Ichigo and Inner Moka he opened them, "He's dead" Gin said.

Ichigo closed his own eyes in slight regret. He didn't want to do it, but Kuyou was a truly evil person who would hurt and kill anyone to get his way. The school was better off without him, "I see" Ichigo said softly. "Truly regretful… he could have been a good guy if he wasn't so corrupted."

"Perhaps" Inner Moka said, "We will never know." She walked over and picked up the Rosario that fell to the ground earlier and walked back to Ichigo. "It was nice to fight by your side Ichigo…" she leaned up on her toes to his face and did something that made everyone's jaw drop. She kissed Ichigo softly on the cheek. Ichigo's eyes widened and a blush came to his face. Inner Moka pulled back with a blush on her face and a kind smile "Until next time" she said before placing the Rosario back on.

Tsukune ran up to the Moka as she transformed back to steady her once the transformation stopped. Ruby was blushing slightly from what she just saw; Yukari also had a small blush on her face. Kurumu was grinning slightly. Mizore had her hair shielding her eyes and a chilling aura surrounded her making the others back away slightly.

'Whoa' Ichigo thought flushed.

"Oh for Kami's sake" his hollow complained, "You were kissed on the lips by both her and the purple haired one. Now when she just kisses you on the cheek, you say 'whoa.' C'mon King!"

'Shut up' Ichigo shouted in his mind 'This time I was actually awake for it… and it was the first time a girl's actually kissed me you know.'

"Ichigo" Tsukune said uncomfortably… "Does Inner Moka like you?"

"I'm not sure" Ichigo replied uncomfortable as well. "Why do you… oh I see" Ichigo said remembering that Tsukune liked the Outer Moka. "Well crap…"

"What" Tsukune said.

"Don't worry about it" Ichigo said quickly. Then all the students made it onto the roof all talking about what just happened. They looked down into the hole to see Kuyou down in the hole.

"Kuyou-sama was defeated" they all said shocked. "What happened?"

Nekonome-sensei came up, "Well its obvious isn't it. Aono-kun and Kurosaki-kun here defeated him… isn't that right boys?" Everyone looked towards them expecting an answer.

"Um…" Tsukune said uncomfortably.

"It was a combination of me and Tsukune" Ichigo said seeing Tsukune uncomfortable. "We come from a special brand of Youkai known as the Reapers. No one has really heard of them because they mostly stay to themselves. I've had my abilities for a long time and Tsukune was just a late bloomer… that's why we were suspected of being human."

"That makes sense" Nekonome-sensei said. "Well that drops all suspicions of you two being human and I think all of you owe these two boys an apology." The students each tried apologizing in their own unique way; Tsukune felt uncomfortable with all the people talking to him and Ichigo mostly brushed it off… mostly. "Okay everyone… we should probably get these people to the infirmary. They do look pretty banged up."

Some students left the roof to go and get some stretchers for those who were too injured to move like Moka and Mizore who were probably the most injured. After getting his powers Tsukune had all the burns healed up and Ichigo had to help him return to his body. The only injury he had was a small split head wound from when Kuyou through him into the railing by the edge of the roof. Ichigo only had his right arm slightly charred, but it would heal up in a day. Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari were unharmed since they suffered no damage from Kuyou. Moka was self-explanatory and Mizore had suffered some bad burns while trying to hold off some of Kuyou's fire attacks. Gin had finally crawled out from the giant hole and he only had a few burns on his torso from holding Kuyou in place and some scrapes on his back from when he crashed through the roof with Kuyou.

Soon the students returned with the stretchers and began to load everyone on. Tsukune and another student gently lowered Moka onto one and they took her to the infirmary. Ichigo picked Mizore up gently and put her on a stretcher to. "Hang on" he whispered and he took one half of the stretcher while another student took the other half of the stretcher.

The others followed them down the stairs and to the infirmary. Moka and Mizore were rushed to the intensive care before things got too bad. Ichigo was immediately sat down and forced to remove his top so burn cream could be applied to his right arm before it got infected. Ichigo hissed in pain a few times, but soon it ended and his arm was fully wrapped up.

"Ichigo" Tsukune said once the nurse finished wrapping his arm up.

"What is it" he asked pulling his shihakusho back on properly.

"When Kuyou had stabbed me with his flames I felt for sure I was going to die" Tsukune said. "Next thing I knew I was alive and had the same things as you did."

"I see" Ichigo said. "It's true that you were on the brink of death and I could only think of one way to save you. I had to turn you into a Shinigami like I am."

"So I'm a Shinigami now" Tsukune said shocked.

Ichigo nodded, "Complete with the outfit and the Zanpakuto." Tsukune looked down to his side to see his zanpakuto on his waist, "I gotta say I've never seen a Zanpakuto with a black handle before."

Tsukune gave a small laugh and gripped the handle, "It feels like I've found a missing part of myself and that it's finally back with me."

"That's what I felt when I first got my zanpakuto" Ichigo said.

Silence passed between them for a moment, "Hey Ichigo" Tsukune said. "If it's not too much trouble, could you help me learn how use my new powers?"

Ichigo looked surprised and was silent for a few seconds, "I've never taught anyone before… I guess I could try. But if I did you'd have to spend the whole summer with me in Karakura town."

Tsukune looked shocked, "The whole summer?"

Ichigo nodded, "If you truly want to learn how to use your powers this is the only way."

Tsukune sat down and put his head in his hands, and thought for a couple minutes, "Alright" Tsukune said. "I'll go with you to Karakura Town."

Ichigo nodded, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore" Tsukune said with determination. "I don't want to have everyone needing to save me anymore when I can save myself."

Ichigo smiled, "Spoken like a Shinigami. Call your parents, tell them you'll be spending the summer at a friend's house. On the last day of school meet me at the bus stop and you'll get off at the same stop as me."

Tsukune nodded, "Wait… what about your family? Won't they be confused about all of this."

Ichigo shook his head, "No, you don't need to worry about that. My father is a Shinigami himself as well and he is probably as strong as me… maybe stronger. I have two little sisters and they won't mind. One of them loves it when I bring friends over so you'll be accepted easily. The other one will understand when I tell them you're here for training since she wants to be a Shinigami as well." Tsukune nodded in understanding.

"Kurosaki-kun, Aono-kun" a nurse called coming out of the door. Both boys immediately stood up, "Moka-chan and Mizore-chan are going to make a full recovery. You got them here just in time. Moka-chan only had a few cracked ribs and some minor internal bleeding that we fixed up quickly. Mizore-chan had a few bad second-degree burns, but thanks to her own healing ability she'll be back to normal soon enough. You got her here in time to avoid her having scars."

"Can we see them" Ichigo asked.

"Of course" the nurse said "Room 117 down the hall."

"Thank you" Tsukune said. Both boys walked down the hall until they reached the room on their right. Ichigo opened the door to see Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby already there. They saw Moka and Mizore in beds asleep. Moka was wrapped up in bandages and sleeping peacefully from what little of her they could see. Mizore was also sleeping peacefully from what they could tell and her right arm was wrapped up in bandages.

"Tsukune-san, Ichigo-san" Yukari greeted.

"How are they" Ichigo asked.

"Sleeping peacefully so far" Ruby said. "Their injuries aren't severe, but they could have been much worse. Thanks to you two they're gonna make a full recovery."

"That's a relief" Ichigo said and took a seat by Mizore. He looked at his bandaged right arm to her bandaged right arm and he took her hand in his and stroked it softly. Tsukune took a spot by Moka and just sat there staring at her. Kurumu got up and gently hugged Tsukune from behind. Tsukune held her arm gently while he stared at Moka.

The days had come and gone and everything had returned back to normal. Ichigo had marched into the Headmaster's office and demanded that the Public Safety Committee be disbanded. The Headmaster, surprisingly, agreed to it immediately since he had been trying to find a way to shut them down for a while. Kuyou had his body sent back to his parents who had been informed of what he had done whole being head of the Public Safety Committee.

Ichigo and Tsukune had returned back to their bodies and classes had begun again. Finally after a few days Mizore had woken up and her burns were all healed up. Ichigo remembered that day quite clearly as the events made him very hot.

FLASHBACK

It had been about 4 days after the whole event with Kuyou. The class had just gotten out and Ichigo had a free period next so he was gonna go and see Mizore… and Moka, to see how they were faring. "Back again Ichigo" the nurse greeted friendly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "How are they doing?"

"Moka-chan is still sleeping peacefully and hasn't stirred in a while. Mizore woke up once for a few minutes before falling back asleep again. So she might be awake or she might not be awake."

"I see" Ichigo said "Thank you." Ichigo walked down the hallway until he got to their room. Opening the door he saw Mizore fast asleep laying on her bed and Moka still asleep herself, but her bandages were all taken off showing that she was improving. Mizore had her bandages removed as well. Ichigo looked down at his hands at the flowers he was carrying. He placed some small roses in Moka's since he knew red was her favorite color.

He then placed some purple lilacs in a vase by Mizore since they matched her hair. Ichigo took a stool and placed it near the bed. Gently Ichigo took her right hand in his and stroked it gently.

"I hope you feel better soon Mizore" Ichigo said softly. Ichigo did feel partly responsible for her ending up like this since he could have defeated Kuyou a lot quicker and he could have avoided them all getting hurt. Then while he was lost in his thoughts he felt her hand grip his. Startled he looked at her face to see her smiling at him.

"Ichigo-kun" she said softly smiling at him.

Ichigo smiled back, "Glad you feel batter" he said. Mizore smiled and sat up slowly, but what Mizore didn't realize was that she only had some bandages wrapped around her torso and nothing else. Even thought she was covered up Ichigo felt like he was seeing too much of her. Blushing brightly and turning away he asked, "Would you please cover up?"

Mizore looked confused and looked down on herself. Not really seeing anything wrong with what she had on she asked, "Is this not to your liking?"

"What" Ichigo said surprised that she would say that and not cover up, "No… it's not that, its… well… don't you feel embarrassed showing yourself?"

"I don't know" Mizore said and untied her bandages letting them fall to the bed and giving Ichigo a complete eyeful. Getting a nosebleed Ichigo turned his head away with his hand over his nose. "No I don't feel embarrassed at all" she said.

'Oh I give up' Ichigo thought to himself. What he failed to notice was a small blush on Mizore's face and her small grin.

END FLASHBACK

That day she checked out of the infirmary. Ichigo could barely look at her face without having his eyes dip down to her chest. Mizore pretended not to notice, but, in reality, she did and she smiled as she was getting closer to making him hers.

Then about three days later on a Saturday Tsukune had went to see Moka and she had also woken up as well. He was by himself at the time so Ichigo didn't exactly know what happened, but all he knew is when the rest of them went into the room to see Moka as well then the both of them seemed to jump apart with large blushes n their face. Kurumu and Yukari gave the usual greeting of grabbing him and wrestling over him. Moka developed a tick over her eye. Ruby was next to them grinning. Ichigo and Mizore were in the back with blank looks on their faces. In the end four voices all said:

"Capu chu"

"All four of you" Tsukune cried out.

Soon the last day of school for the year had come. Ichigo swung his zanpakuto down and it cut straight through two hollows masks and they disintegrated. Swinging his sword to free it from blood Ichigo sheathed his zanpakuto. "Crap, I'm gonna be late" he cursed as he went back in his body. Using his Shunpo Ichigo appeared outside the door and walked in as soon as the bell rang.

"Just barely on time again Kurosaki-kun" Nekonome-sensei said. "It's the last day so I'll let it slide. Please take your seat."

"Yes sensei" Ichigo said. He sat in his seat and put his bag down. He felt Mizore's eyes glancing at him from his left and he flushed slightly.

"Well students" Nekonome-sensei said in a bright chipper voice. "Today is your final day as sophomores in Youkai Academy. Next year you will all be juniors and you'll move onto different adventures. You've all done very well this year so as a reward everyone is free to socialize with each other as long as you keep it down." The class cheered silently and began talking immediately.

"Hey Tsukune" Kurumu asked, "What are you doing over the summer?"

"Well…" he said. "I'm staying with Ichigo for the summer to learn how to control my new Shinigami powers."

"Lucky" Mizore muttered quietly. Tsukune chuckled quietly.

"Where do you live Ichigo-san" Yukari asked.

"Karakura town in Northern Japan" Ichigo said. "I'll defiantly be busy over the summer."

"Why" Moka asked curiously.

"Karakura Town is a town with people that are spiritually aware. People who can see Shinigami and Hollows, which means that there will be a lot of hollows showing up in town. Before I came here my friends and I were the Karakura Defenders as we beat hollows all the time."

"You sound like super heroes" Kurumu said.

Ichigo chuckled, "Maybe…" They all spent the rest of the class period just talking. After about an hour and a half class ended and they were free to leave since it was the last class of the day. Tsukune went to his room to call his parents to let them know he was staying with Ichigo.

Ichigo had just packed the last of his stuff and shut his suitcase when he heard a knock on his door. Putting his stuff down he opened the door and saw Mizore in the doorway. "Mizore… what's up" he said.

Mizore blushed slightly, "I… I came up because I thought you could use some help with your things."

Ichigo smiled, "Well I already have my things packed up, but I could use some help carrying it down to the bus stop." Mizore nodded and grabbed one of Ichigo's packs while Ichigo grabbed his other two cases and the two of them walked out of the door. Ichigo looked at it one last time before shutting the door. The two of them began walking down the hallway, "You seem quiet," Ichigo remarked after a few seconds. "Is something on your mind?"

Mizore was also silent for a few seconds as she rolled the lollipop around in her mouth, "I'm just gonna miss you Ichigo-kun" she said quietly.

"I'll miss you too Mizore" Ichigo said. "I'll be back again next year. We can always communicate over the summer. Do you have an email account?"

"Sorry" Mizore said. "In my village we don't have any internet and the only computer access we have is in my mother's ski resort." They stopped outside the dorm room and Ichigo put his suit cases down, "What's wrong Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo smiled and pulled Mizore into a small hug. She dropped the sack in surprise and blushed bright red. She smiled and hugged him back wrapping her arms tight around his muscular and much taller frame. "I'll miss you Mizore-chan" he whispered.

"You called me chan" she whispered happily.

Ichigo smiled and broke the hug, "C'mon the bus will be here soon." They picked the stuff back up and soon met up with the others at the bus stop. "Tsukune, you're here quickly" Ichigo commented.

"I finished quickly" Tsukune said.

"That's what she said" Ichigo's inner hollow said. Ichigo coughed slightly.

"Well anyway how did it go with your parents" Ichigo asked.

"My Dad had said it was okay as long as I don't cause trouble and get my summer work done" Tsukune began. "My Mom was a little against it, but my dad persuaded her." The bus soon came through the dark tunnel, "There's the bus" Tsukune said softly. "Well everyone… this is goodbye."

"Goodbye Tsukune" Kurumu said giving him an actual hug instead of smothering him. "Goodbye Ichigo" she said also giving him a small hug.

"Bye-bye Tsukune-san" Yukari said gripping him tightly around the waist. "You too Ichigo-san" the little witch also hugged Ichigo tightly around the waist.

"Bye Tsukune" Mizore said and hugged her friend softly. She turned to Ichigo and before Ichigo could react she got up on her toes and kissed Ichigo on the cheek very close to his mouth. He others looked at their shy friend in surprise at her bold move. Mizore pulled her mouth away, but still stood on her toes, "I'll miss you Ichigo-kun" she whispered in his ear.

Ichigo's face was flushed bright red when he felt her cool lips on his skin, but then when he felt her cool breath on his ear he felt a shiver of pleasure go up his spine and his face got darker. Mizore stepped back with a blush on her face, but she was smiling slightly.

Regaining her mind Moka stepped forward and gave Ichigo a hug goodbye, "Bye Ichigo" she said. Ichigo snapped out of it and hugged her back before Moka turned to Tsukune and a blush came to her face. "Goodbye Tsukune" she whispered.

"Bye Moka-san" Tsukune said softly. They seemed to be leaning closer to each other when Moka went for his neck.

"Cap chu" she mewed.

"Ah… the last one of the year" Tsukune whined as anime tears went down his face. Ichigo laughed slightly as Moka pulled her head from Tsukune's neck and Tsukune fell to the ground swirly eyed. Kurumu and Yukari scolded a sheepish looking Moka who was blushing in embarrassment. Mizore giggled slightly before helping Tsukune up.

The bus came to a stop by them, "Bye" Ichigo and Tsukune said taking their things and getting on the bus and were greeted by the Bus Driver.

"You're both still alive" he questioned still with that grin and glowing eyes.

"Don't sound disappointed will ya" Ichigo said sarcastically making the Bus Driver laugh.

The Bus Driver turned to Tsukune, "So young man do you regret not leaving when you had the chance?"

"Not one bit" Tsukune answered smiling.

"Good" he grinned. "We're about to leave, please take your seats." Ichigo and Tsukune put their bags in the front seats and immediately raced to the back of the bus. They got back there in time to see the four girls waving towards them. They waved back from inside the bus as it took off and as soon as the bus entered the tunnel fully did they lose sight of them. "So… who do I drop of first" the Bus Driver asked them.

"He's staying with me so just my house" Ichigo said.

"Alright" the Bus Driver said.

"So Ichigo… is there anything I should expect from the training" Tsukune asked.

Ichigo thought for a second, "Actually yes… you had better be prepared to fight for your life."

"My life" Tsukune squeaked slightly.

Ichigo nodded, "It's the only way for you to get stronger. It's how I learned. You have to be pushed to the brink of death in order for you to become stronger. How I was taught was my teacher tried to kill me on order for me to unlock my full power."

"You won't actually kill me will you" Tsukune asked nervously.

"That really all depends on you Tsukune" Ichigo said and that didn't make Tsukune feel any better. Then the conversation lapsed into silence for a little while and both of them ended up looking out the windows at the surroundings.

"Hey Ichigo" Tsukune asked after a while getting Ichigo's attention. "What's your family like?"

"Well my father is hard to describe in a few words" Ichigo said. "His name is Isshin and he's a crazy… eccentric… nut job; actually that covers it." Tsukune and Ichigo shared a laugh at that. "But all joking aside my father is a great man who does care for his kids and only wants what's best for him. Despite his craziness I'd never trade him for anybody… don't tell anybody I said that."

"No problem" Tsukune said suppressing a snort.

"Then there's my little sisters" Ichigo said. "Yuzu is the gentle one. She never likes to see anyone hurt, she's always ready to help out and she's probably the most innocent person I know. She does most of the housework around home and she loves to cook and make meals. Then there's the tomboy of the family; Karin is my other sister. Both her and Yuzu are fraternal twins. Karin is the tough one of the family and has the most dry and cynical sense of human I've ever seen… next to my own that is. Ever since she's learned about me being a Shinigami she's wanted to become one as well."

"Why is that" Tsukune asked.

Ichigo looked down with a sad expression on his face, "It was when I was going through a stressful time. Karin had found out my secret and confronted me with it. I didn't want her to have to worry over me so I denied everything about what she said, but she saw me leave my body when there was a massive attack. We didn't part on the best terms, but we made up after I came back and I guess ever since she's wanted to help me so I don't have to suffer anymore. I guess that the only way she thinks she can do it is to become a Shinigami."

"Sounds like you've got a very loving family" Tsukune remarked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah" he said softly.

"We're here" the Bus Driver said. Ichigo immediately looked out the window to see the familiar streets of Karakura. Ichigo couldn't help but have a smile come to his face as he looked at all the sights he grew up around. Tsukune also looked around the new city and he was slightly mystified. He had never been in a large city like this. The Bus Driver drove to the suburban part of town near where Ichigo lived and stopped, "Well boys this is your stop" the Bus Driver said.

"Thank a lot" Tsukune said as he and Ichigo grabbed their things and stepped off of the bus, "See you in fall."

"Good luck to the both of you" the Bus Driver said as the doors shut and the bus faded away into the distance.

"Alright… follow me, my house is this way" Ichigo said. They didn't have far to walk as two blocks away they were there. "Ah… home sweet home" Ichigo said.

Tsukune read the sign on the front of Ichigo's house, "Kurosaki Clinic" he read. "Your family owns a clinic?"

"Yeah" Ichigo said, "My dad's a doctor. This is where most people come if there is someone with a serious injury or health problem with them and the hospital is too far away. My dad can perform every kind of operation except major surgery. Well enough explaining, let's go. Oh and by the way when we enter you may want to stand back about three feet behind me."

"Why" Tsukune asked.

"You just do" Ichigo said with a scary face. Tsukune gulped and nodded in understanding. Ichigo walked towards the front door and opened it. Tsukune was still about three feet behind him as they both entered and set their things down and kicked their shoes off. Ichigo looked around, but saw no one was there. "Okay, looks like we're goACK" Ichigo was cut off when his dad, at least Tsukune perceived it as his dad, came out of nowhere and drop kicked Ichigo onto the ground.

"You let your guard down" Isshin said. "Even if you do not see anything in the room does not mean that no one is there. I guess six months of being gone has rusted your skills my son."

"Oh c'mon is that anyway to welcome home your only son after he's been gone for so long" Ichigo shouted.

"Silence" Isshin shouted back, "I will not have excuses in my house. When are you gonna show some discipline?" then the usual fight between them began. Tsukune watched all of this wide eyed and with a sweat drop going down his head.

'So this is what Ichigo meant when he said to stand about three feet behind him' Tsukune thought. Then Isshin flew past him making his hair fly about because of the pure speed that he was launched and he crashed into the wall.

"Geez" Ichigo grumbled rubbing his right fist that was smoking slightly.

"Dad… I heard a crash is everything all right" a young girl's voice called out. A girl about the age of 13 appeared from behind the corner. She had light brown hair that was in twin pigtails going down her back wearing a bright yellow dress. Her dark brown eyes widened when she laid eyes on Ichigo, "O-Onii-chan" she stuttered.

"Yeah it's me Yuzu" Ichigo said smiling softly. "I'm home."

"Karin" Yuzu shouted in a very happy voice "Onii-chan's home." Immediately there was a sound footsteps coming down from the hallway and another girl of similar height appeared. Ichigo was right in saying his sisters were fraternal twins. Karin looked different from her sister as she had black hair tied into a ponytail and darker eyes then both Yuzu and Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii" Karin said. Ichigo nodded smiling, "Ichi-nii" she cried happily and she and Yuzu sprinted forward and embraced Ichigo tightly. Ichigo laughed slightly and hugged them both back tightly. From his spot on the ground Isshin smiled happy to have his son back. Tsukune smiled as well as he witness Ichigo happy with his family. He had never seen Ichigo smile so widely before.

Isshin turned his sight away from his happy children to the guest that was standing next to him smiling at the sight. "Young man" Isshin said getting Tsukune's attention. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry… I'm Tsukune Aono… I'm a friend and classmate of Ichigo" Tsukune introduced bowing slightly.

"Ichigo didn't tell me that we'd be having guests" Isshin said crossing his arms slightly. "Ichigo, you've got some explaining to do" he said in a perfect imitation of the guy from "I Love Lucy."

"Huh" Ichigo said confused before noticing an uncomfortable Tsukune standing next to Isshin. "Oh that" he said snapping his fingers. "Let me take my stuff upstairs first and then I'll explain everything." Ichigo grabbed his stuff and went upstairs to drop off. Getting to his room he quickly opened the door, shoved his stuff inside and shut the door and was quickly back downstairs again. "Okay, this is a long story so take a seat and I'll explain everything."

Ichigo then began the long tale of what happened from the moment he got to Youkai Academy to the time when he blast Kuyou with his cero. By the end everyone, but Tsukune was wide eyed, "You just can't stay out of trouble can you" Isshin asked.

"What can I say trouble finds me" Ichigo said shrugging. "Anyway I thought that I had finished Kuyou off, but then the next thing I know a fire spear ends up nearly killing Tsukune here. I knew that there was only one way that would have a chance at saving him. I injected some of my reiatsu into him so he could unlock his own reiatsu and become a Shinigami."

"So he's a Shinigami just like you" Karin asked. Ichigo nodded, "Not fair" she mumbled childishly.

Ichigo chuckled slightly, "Sorry Karin. Anyway Tsukune asked me if I could teach him how to control his new powers. I agreed and now he's here with me to train for three months until we go back to school."

"Alright" Isshin said. "That's perfectly acceptable. Tsukune-san, you may stay here with us until you go back to school with Ichigo. It is nice to see Ichigo bring home a friend that does not bring trouble with him." Isshin got a punch to the face from Ichigo for that.

Tsukune rubbed his head, "Thank you Kurosaki-san. Ichigo, when do we begin?"

Ichigo gave off a scary grin similar to his hollow and it made Tsukune shiver in fear "Tomorrow" he said ominously. Tsukune gulped in fear.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

The New Year and a New Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Three months had come and gone just like that. Karakura was still standing thanks to the actions of Ichigo and his friends. Ichigo had recounted with his friends on the first day he got back and he introduced them to Tsukune. Orihime was kind to everyone so she took a liking to him instantly. Chad gave a firm hand shake and all Uryuu gave was a nod and Ichigo told him that was probably the best he'd get out of him.

The rest of the time Ichigo spent getting his summer work done, which only took about a week for him. Then he spent time with his sisters and friends telling them about the adventures he had in a school for monsters. Then the rest of the time was spent training Tsukune in the art of being a Shinigami. It was pretty tough given Tsukune's pacifist nature, but eventually they got down to it. Because of Tsukune not having abnormally high spiritual pressure he was able to learn Kido. Ichigo sought help from Kisuke Urahara to have him and Tessai help Tsukune to learn Kido. Tsukune took to Kido pretty quickly and was able to progress rapidly. Yoruichi gave Ichigo some help when it came to Hakuda and Shunpo lessons since she was a master at both of them. Ichigo taught Tsukune Zanjutsu himself. After the Winter War Ichigo taught himself a personal style of Zanjutsu and so far in a pure Zanjutsu match not even Kisuke can beat him. He hadn't faced his father in a spar yet, but one day he resolved to do just that to see who was stronger.

So far Tsukune's stats so far were as such:

Offense: 40/100

Defense: 40/100

Mobility: 40/100

Kido/Reiatsu: 50/100

Intelligence: 30/100

Physical Strength: 30/100

Total: 230/600

Those stats weren't that bad for a beginner who has had only three months of training. Ichigo's stats were much higher than Tsukune's.

Offense: 100/100

Defense: 100/100

Mobility: 100/100

Kido/Reiatsu: 50/100

Intelligence: 100/100

Physical Strength: 100/100

Total: 550/600

The only reason Ichigo's Kido/Reiatsu stat was halved was because Ichigo knew nothing about Kido and did not show any interest in learning it. His spiritual pressure was simply too high to learn Kido properly and besides he had his Hollow Mask and Cero anyway. Ichigo's stats were easily on captain level and were almost equal to the Head Captain. The fun part was that the Soul Society didn't know that Ichigo had his powers back since once he had them back Kisuke taught Ichigo to suppress his reiatsu. It was a pity to them too since Yamamoto was actually going to consider grooming Ichigo to take over his position so he could finally retire, but once he found out about Ichigo losing his powers he couldn't do it anymore… regretfully.

"AH CRAP" a loud voice rang out. In the house of the Kurosaki Ichigo had just woken up late. Normally this would not really be a bad thing to worry about, but today it was since this would be the first day that he went back to school. Tripping while getting out of bed Ichigo cursed again and hurriedly put his clothes on and rushed down the hallway to the guest room. He wrenched the door open to see Tsukune still asleep in bed, "Hey Tsukune wake up" Ichigo said shaking his roughly.

Tsukune awoke with a start, "What… Ichigo, what is it."

"Get up" Ichigo said. "It's already 8:55. The bus arrives in five minutes."

"Holy crap" Tsukune cried as he jumped out of bed. Ichigo left him to change and went back to his own room to finish packing anything he may have forgotten. They both finished at the same time and rushed downstairs.

"Onii-chan… Tsukune-san, breakfast" Yuzu called to them as she saw them race down stairs.

"Sorry Yuzu-chan we're running late" Tsukune said quickly jogging in place "We'll have to eat later."

"Sorry, bye Yuzu, tell Karin and dad bye too" Ichigo said just as quickly. "I'll see you during the holidays."

"Bye" Yuzu waved as Ichigo and Tsukune left the house out the front door. "Bye safe… Onii-chan" she whispered after they were gone. Ichigo and Tsukune barely made it on the bus and they were greeted by the creepy, but friendly, Bus Driver.

Our names are Ichigo Kurosaki and Tsukune Aono; we're both Seventeen years old and are about to begin our Junior Year at Youkai Academy. Last year was hectic as ever as Ichigo had entered Tsukune's life and everything was completely changed and it wasn't all that bad. "Hey boys" the Bus Driver said getting their attention. "It's been over a year since you boys came here. You getting use to it?"

"Yeah, it's good somehow" Tsukune said sheepishly.

"It's not that bad" Ichigo admitted smiling slightly.

"Youkai Academy is a place by the monsters, of the monsters and for the monsters" the Bus Driver said. "Even so, doing well there is a human is pretty impressive. Just be careful" he warned, "danger lurks in places where you least expect it." Both of them took that to heart especially Tsukune since he wasn't nearly as powerful as Ichigo was, but he could handle normal hollows as well as weak ceros.

Then the bus was surrounded by swirling lights; on the other side of this barrier is the hidden school reserved for Youkai known as Youkai Academy. Ichigo and Tsukune were dropped off and watched the Bus Driver drive away back through the tunnel. Tsukune was enrolled into the Academy by mistake at first, but now he no longer considered it a mistake as now he had the most precious friends that he could only meet here. Likewise Ichigo was only enrolled in here as a mission to protect the school. Now it was more than a mission to Ichigo as he had made good friends, and love interests, though he doesn't know it yet. Both of them were smiling slightly as the wind blew their hair about.

Both of them were walking through the path through the dead trees. Ichigo looked at Tsukune, "You're awfully quiet Tsukune, what are you thinking about?"

"Ah… I'm just feeling a bit of nostalgia" Tsukune said with a happy sigh. "This is the first place where I met Moka-san. She crashed into me with her bike and got a taste of my blood." Ichigo nodded slightly now knowing why Moka liked Tsukune's blood so much. Well at least he knew why the Outer Moka did since the Inner Moka liked his blood a lot. Ichigo rubbed his neck slightly from the memories. Then they heard the sound of someone bicycling towards them. "Could it be… Moka-san" Tsukune said excitedly.

Ichigo turned at the same time as Tsukune. Acting on instinct he pushed Tsukune out of the way and then Ichigo was run over by a bike. The person on the bike flipped over and landed on the ground and so did Ichigo with a gash on his forehead, "Ow" he grumbled. He tried to push himself up, but his left hand grasped something soft and squeezed and then he heard a moaning sound. Eyes widening Ichigo quickly pulled his hand off, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he apologized. Then he got a good look at the person below him. It was a girl that looked about a few years younger than him and Tsukune. She had fiery red hair in twin pig tails with red bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing a red version of the school uniform with the normal skirt and had socks the same length as Mizore's, but her's were black instead of purple and she had on brown shoes. She had a cute blush on her face and bright emerald green eyes.

"How long do you plan on lying on me" she suddenly growled out and kicked Ichigo off of her, "You sick pervert" she grumbled. Ichigo grunted and pushed himself up and then the little girl's nose twitched and another blush rose to her face, "Oh… you have… a heavenly… aroma" she moaned out as she got closer to him making Ichigo's face flush. She then licked the blood on his face.

'Oh God… not another one' Ichigo thought.

The girl then seemed to come to her senses although the blush was still on her face and she kicked Ichigo in the face, "What do you want to do again" she shouted at him.

"I didn't want to do anything" Ichigo said rubbing his jaw.

The girl gave a "Hmph" sound and walked off with her bag over her shoulder, "Go to hell pervert" she said. Ichigo merely stared out at the girl before wiping his face clean and turning to a smirking Tsukune.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you" Ichigo growled. Tsukune gave a nervous chuckle before the two of them continued on. The two of them continued through the forest of dead trees until the saw the Academy and it brought small smiles to their faces… until they saw what was going on in the front.

It was a bunch of freshmen girls and they were all goggling at Kurumu and Yukari saying things that I don't feel like typing. Ichigo sweat dropped while his eye was twitching. Tsukune had a blank look on his face before he called out, "What are you all doing?"

That seemed to get both Yukari and Kurumu's attention as they turned to them and recognized them immediately. Happy smiles lit their faces, "Tsukune-san, Ichigo-san" Yukari called as she ran towards them.

"Tsukune, Ichigo-san" Kurumu called happily as they both reached them. Yukari wrapped her small arms around Ichigo's frame while Kurumu ended up smothering Tsukune by accident, yeah right.

"Kurumu-chan, I can't breathe" Tsukune muttered from between her boobs. Ichigo snickered quietly while Kurumu removed herself from him and apologized sheepishly. "So what's going on with you two and them?"

Kurumu blushed slightly, "Well… they're innocent freshmen and…"

"I think we get the picture" Ichigo said flatly. Kurumu and Yukari stuck their tongues out sheepishly while scratching the back of their heads.

"Ichigo-kun" came a soft voice from behind him. Ichigo turned around to see a head of purple hair appear from behind a tree with a lollipop inside of her mouth. Ichigo let a smile come to his face when he saw her.

"Mizore-chan" Ichigo said. Mizore walked forward from behind the tree and embraced Ichigo tightly when she got to him. Ichigo hugged her back, "It's nice to see you too Mizore-chan" Ichigo chuckled when he felt how tight she held him.

Mizore merely smiled while flushing slightly, "It's nice to see you again Ichigo-kun."

Not long later they were joined by Moka who looked as radiant as ever, "Long time no see" she said once she saw them, but she did blush once she saw Tsukune.

For Ichigo it felt nice being back with his friends from last year, but he did find it enjoyable to watch as Moka was surrounded by many fan girls and almost carted off it wasn't for Tsukune's new speed and strength that rescued her.

TIMESKIP

Once again they had Nekonome-sensei for their homeroom teacher and so far things were looking pretty good. Ichigo was finishing up his dorm room with his stuff when he heard a knock. Ichigo walked to the door and opened it seeing a familiar face on the other side "Mizore-chan" he said "Come in."

"Thank you" she said walking in. "How was your summer Ichigo-kun" she asked sitting on his bed. Ichigo took a seat next to her.

"It was pretty eventful" Ichigo said. "Tsukune was fun to train since I got to chase him around a lot trying to take his head off."

"Don't be mean" she scolded.

Ichigo chuckled "I'm not, but he did progress pretty well during the summer. Who knows, maybe in the future you'll see him fight."

Mizore nodded before she leaned in and placed her head on Ichigo's shoulder making him blush slightly "I'm really glad you're I get to see you again Ichigo-kun" she said quietly.

"Yeah you too" Ichigo said putting an arm around her shoulder feeling bold. Ichigo did change quite a bit over the summer. His had grown even taller and more muscular and his long orange hair had grown out long enough for him to put it in a small ponytail that reached his shoulder blades.

Both of them turned and looked at each other at the same time and ended up looking into each other's eyes. Blue eyes met brown eyes and red blushes came to their faces. Mizore pulled the lollipop from her mouth and they leaned in closer to each other.

"I wanted this to happen last year" Mizore said softly as they got closer.

"Secretly I did too" Ichigo said just as softly.

Then their lips finally met and shivers of pleasure went up their spines. Mizore dropped her lollipop on the floor and put her arms around his broad shoulders and began rubbing her hands through his hair pulling it out of its ponytail.

Likewise Ichigo put his arms around her small waist. God it was an enjoyable feeling to have his arms around her waist. Their tongues wrestled back and forth before they fell on Ichigo's bed with Ichigo on top of Mizore.

Finally they pulled apart panting and Ichigo attacked her neck with a fury of kisses making her moan in pleasure as her sensitive skin was assaulted. Needless to say no one would see either of them for a while.

TIMESKIP

The next day was almost everyone meeting up. Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari and a tired Moka met up. She explained that she didn't get that much sleep due to someone sending her mysterious postcards all night.

"Has anyone seen Mizore or Ichigo-san" Kurumu asked.

"No desu" Yukari said shaking her head.

"Wait there they are" Tsukune said pointing ahead as Ichigo and Mizore walked towards them. Ichigo's hair looked slightly more wild than usual and he had a shit eating grin on his face. Mizore's shirt was slightly wrinkled and her hair was ruffled as well. She also had a large grin on her face as well as some shiny love bites on her neck.

(A/N: No they didn't do it. Can't move a relationship that fast no can I? Even by Rosario Vampire standards, that's too quick.)

Kurumu gained a grin on her face "Oh did you two have some fun last night" she teased.

"Quiet or I'll freeze you" Mizore said happily. Ichigo managed to turn his large grin into a small smile.

"Hello sister" a girl's voice said. They turned to see the same girl that Ichigo and Tsukune bumped into yesterday. She then noticed Ichigo "Oh it's you; the one with the tasty blood" she grinned "What's up."

'Oh hell no' Mizore thought with her eye twitching slightly.

"Kokoa" Moka said softly.

"You know this girl Moka-san" Tsukune asked.

"She's my little sister" Moka said surprising the others while Kokoa's grin got wider. "We have a total of four girls in my family. Kokoa is the youngest while I'm the second youngest."

"That's right sister" Kokoa said "And now I've come to defeat you." she grabbed a bat from her shoulder, gave it a squeeze and it transformed into a giant spike mallet.

'Son of a' Ichigo thought before he and the others dodged to the side as Kokoa went after Moka. To be honest it was kind of comical, but with how much damage it was doing it was time for Ichigo to put a stop to it. "Okay would you chill out for a second" Ichigo said lifting her by her shirt.

"Hey you put me down" she yelled and swung her mace back and got Ichigo across the face. He dropped her and she looked smug "Ha don't underestimate a vampire's strength."

Ichigo turned his head back and looked at her showing he didn't have a mark on him "Is that all you can do" he said coldly. Kokoa looked shocked at this.

"I'll show you" Kokoa yelled.

"Hey what's going on here" Kotusbo-sensei, the P.E. teacher, called running over.

"I hate him" Mizore said bluntly before hiding behind a tree.

"Wait a minute I remember you" he said indicating to Kokoa.

"Kokoa Shuzen is her name" Ruby said appearing behind them surprising them all. "She's a new freshman to Youkai Academy and speaking of new freshmen you should be at the freshmen welcome meeting." She grabbed a complaining Kokoa and dragged her off.

TIMESKIP SCENE CHANGE

"Wow Moka you have one whacko of a sister" Ichigo said dryly as all of them hid in the gym away from Kokoa as she almost smashed them all again with her giant spiked weapon as the day went on. Currently they were hiding in two separate bins with Yukari, Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu in one of them and since there was no room left Ichigo and Mizore were in the other one not that they were complaining. The bins ended up being right next to one another.

"Sorry" she said back feebly.

"What caused her to act like this" Kurumu asked.

"A long time ago before my power was sealed off with the Rosario" Moka began. "Me and Kokoa would spar all the time in my father's castle. Kokoa was persistent and would keep on challenging me even though she'd never win. Then when my mother took me to the human world to live there I left Kokoa in the castle alone. Every year after that she'd show up at some random point trying to fight me, but because my power was sealed off I could never fight her fully."

"Then" Ichigo said "You need to confront her and get this whole mess sorted out."

"Isn't that a little risky Ichigo" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune you know my past and what I put my sisters through don't you" Ichigo retorted.

"Yeah" Tsukune said quietly.

"Then the best thing to do is confront Kokoa head on and not pussy foot around it" Ichigo said. "Ah damn it" he cursed before popping out of the bin and taking in some breath "Not enough air in this damn thing." The others popped out as well.

"You're right Ichigo-san" Moka said as she climbed out. "I do need to confront Kokoa and set things straight." Moka began to walk off to find Kokoa.

"Tsukune, let's follow her as back up" Ichigo said once Moka was out of earshot. "Just in case Kokoa goes psycho and you need to remove the Rosario."

"Right" Tsukune said.

"Keep your badge handy as well" Ichigo said. Tsukune put his right hand in his left pocket and nodded before they proceeded to follow Moka.

"What did he mean by badge" Kurumu wondered.

"If we follow we'll find out" Mizore said before following them with Yukari and Kurumu following.

SCENE CHANGE

It was another match between sisters with the ground being exploded apart from all the places it was hit by Kokoa's spiked mace. Moka was dodging the attacks left and right trying to defend herself since Kokoa did not listen to any words and just kept on attacking.

That is until Kokoa stopped and gained tears in her eyes "Why… why won't you fight me for real" she nearly sobbed.

"She can't" Ichigo said dropping down from a tree and walking towards them; he seemed to surprise them because they didn't sense him.

"What do you mean she can't" Kokoa asked.

"The Rosario on her neck" Ichigo indicated to Moka. "That seals up her powers making her not as strong as you. As long as the Rosario is on her neck she can't fight very well."

Kokoa came to a realization "Then I'll remove it" she cried and leapt on top of Moka surprising her and began tugging at the Rosario, but it didn't budge. "What the hell; it won't come off" Kokoa growled tugging harder.

"Ah Kokoa that hurts" Moka cried, but Kokoa only tugged harder.

"Ichigo was this really a good idea" Tsukune asked dropping down next to him.

Ichigo merely shrugged "Eh who knows? I've said my part, if you want to stop this then go and remove the Rosario to satisfy her."

"That might be for the best" Tsukune said. He walked up to the two struggling sisters "Ano" he said getting their attention "If I may" he said reaching for the Rosario. "Sorry Moka-san" he whispered to her before pulling the Rosario off with an audible snap.

Red aura overflowed from Moka making Kokoa jump back with her eyes widened. Moka's assets became more defined and her long pink hair turned a bright silver color before opening her now slitted red eyes. "Onee-sama" Kokoa said quietly.

"Well Kokoa" Inner Moka said "If you wanted to fight so badly, all you had to do was ask. Know your place" she said kicking Kokoa hard in the stomach sending her flying back into a bunch of trees.

"Moka-san" Tsukune said.

"Stand back Tsukune" Inner Moka said. "Although she looks petite Kokoa is a vampire and is very strong." Aura flowed off of the spot where Kokoa was and they saw her stand up with her fangs bared. "Impressive aura little sister" Inner Moka said with a smirk.

The cool moment was broken when Kokoa launched herself at Inner Moka with a shout of "Onee-sama" he cried and hugged Inner Moka tightly making Tsukune nearly face fault and Ichigo to sweat drop with this kind of face -_-.

"Hey what'd we miss" Kurumu called finally showing up with Mizore and Yukari. Ichigo merely pointed a finger at Moka and Kokoa "Oh… well that's disappointing" Kurumu said.

"Kokoa… I thought you hated me and wanted to defeat me" Inner Moka said while Kokoa was still snuggling her.

"I could never hate you Onee-sama" Kokoa cried. "It's that weak other you that I can't stand."

"So Kokoa actually likes the Inner Moka" Kurumu said.

"But hates the Outer Moka" Yukari finished.

"Yep" Mizore said bluntly. It looks like Inner Moka had enough of being smothered by Kokoa so she pulled her off.

"Still clingy" she said quietly. Then she turned her attention to everyone else. In a flash she appeared next to Ichigo "Long time no see Ichigo" she said softly with a smile.

Now that surprised Kokoa since she had never seen her sister speak so softly or so lovingly and have such a look in her eyes as she gazed at Ichigo. "Nice to see you too Moka" Ichigo greeted with a small smile on his face.

"I can sense that you've grown a lot stronger during break" she said circling him and licking her lips slightly. Kokoa couldn't believe her eyes while Mizore's began twitching more.

Ichigo chuckled sheepishly feeling a little uncomfortable while she circled him. He felt like a piece of meat under the gaze of a hungry predator or in this case a juice box. However before anything could continue "HOLLOW, HOLLOW, HOLLOW, HOLLOW, HOLLOW" Ichigo's badge rang out while flashing.

Ichigo turned serious immediately as did Tsukune. "Another one eh" Ichigo mused "And the first day hasn't even begun. Tsukune, let's go" Ichigo said.

"Right" he responded. As soon as he did three massive hollows burst through the trees snarling and roaring loudly.

"W-What are those things" Kokoa said in fear having never felt such a monstrous aura before.

"Kokoa stand back" Inner Moka said grabbing her sister and jumping back near the others. "Let them deal with these creatures."

"Why not you Onee-sama" Kokoa asked.

Inner Moka sighed "As much as it hurts my pride to say this… I am no match for these creatures." Kokoa looked at her sister in shock. The only people she knew who could defeat Moka were their father, mothers, and older sisters, but other than that no one else could defeat her.

"Well they're really big this time Ichigo" Tsukune said not showing any fear. He pulled out a badge that was the same shape as Ichigo's except that it had a Rosario design in the middle instead of a skull like Ichigo's. He pressed it to his chest and his soul popped out of his body in Shinigami form. "Ichigo may I deal with them this time by myself" Tsukune asked.

"Only if you think you can handle it" Ichigo said.

"I can" Tsukune said before pulling out his zanpakuto. Black reishi began leaking out of his body as he readied himself. Kurumu had hearts in her eyes as she stared at Tsukune while the others looked impressed "Tiayo Kara Shita ga Yake" Tsukune chanted. Immediately the blade on his zanpakuto disappeared and a black flame shot out of it and took the form of a flaming curved sword "Amaterasu" he finished.

Smirking up at the hollows Tsukune disappeared and reappeared in front of them and jumped before slicing at each one of them, but he only nailed them in the arm and in the shoulder.

Although it hurt them the hollows laughed "Stupid human, don't know where to aim? Well we do" they shouted before lunging at him. Tsukune merely smirked before swinging his sword down and immediately the hollows burst into black flames. Their shrieks of pain were horrendous as they flailed about trying to put the flames out, but nothing worked and eventually they just fell to the ground and began disintegrating and once they were gone the flames went out.

"That's that" Tsukune said turning around and found Kurumu right in front of him.

"Tsukune that was amazing" she gushed and Tsukune found himself being smothered.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head slightly, "I see you've trained Tsukune well Ichigo" Inner Moka said.

Ichigo nodded "Yep he's improved quite a bit, but he can't quite take on one of the bigger hollows just yet. Over all I can say he might give even you a small challenge."

Inner Moka smirked "Maybe, maybe not" she said. She then gazed up at him and a blush got to her face and Ichigo had a feeling about what was to happen next.

"Capu chu"

And he was not wrong as Inner Moka's fangs sunk themselves into his neck and began drinking his blood. Oh how she missed this feeling of his warm blood going down her throat and the sweet raw energy going inside of her making her feel weak at the knees. After a full minute she pulled away and her face was aflame with a blush "Until next time my sweet" she whispered into his ear before snapping the Rosario back on and turning back to her outer self.

Tsukune reentered his body as well as Mizore had to steady a woozy Ichigo since he felt a little light headed. 'Silver haired blood sucker' Mizore thought silently to herself.

Kokoa still stared surprised that her sister, her real one, acted so out of character towards Ichigo. 'Then again he does have very delicious blood' Kokoa thought. 'But still what caused Onee-sama to act like that towards him. He must have some special power inside of him in order to attract Onee-sama's attention.' Then a small smirk etched its way onto her face 'Just you wait Mr. Ichigo I'll find you out eventually.

A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but this is where it ends.

Translate: Taiyo Kara Shita ga Yake-Scorch down from the sun.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

Parent Day and a New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

It was getting a little colder as mid November rolled into Youkai Academy. Everything had been going on good for a while with a few hollow attacks every now and then and the occasional Menos Grande, but that was taken care of before anyone even knew what was happening since all Ichigo did was flash away and he was back in three seconds flat. No one even noticed him leave class at all.

Things with Ichigo and Mizore were pretty good as well as they spent a lot of time with each other and rumor around the school was that they were going out with each other. Ichigo and Mizore didn't mind that sine technically they were. Ichigo enjoyed the time he had with her even though he felt a small amount of dread come to him when he thought of Inner Moka.

Don't get Ichigo wrong he did care for Inner Moka once he got to know her a little better. She was actually pretty kind when you got past her cold outer shell. To be honest Ichigo thought she was really beautiful, but he also thought Mizore was really beautiful too and he did not want to choose between the two of them so now he knew how Tsukune felt when he had to deal with four girls.

Anyway he put it to the back of his mind for now as he still had no idea how hollows were getting into the school when the barrier should be keeping them out. No hollows invaded during the summer so they school was safe then, but not now.

Right now Ichigo found himself walking to his first class "Hey Kurosaki" a student greeted.

"Hey" Ichigo greeted back.

"Are your parents coming for Parent Day" the student asked. Right then and there Ichigo's blood went cold, his face went pale and his eyes went wide. "Kurosaki you okay? You look like you just saw a Ghoul?"

"I gotta go" Ichigo said quickly before he simply vanished from the spot surprising the student and those watching. Ichigo reappeared inside the building.

'Please no, please no, please no, please God no' was the mantra running through Ichigo's head. He opened the door to his classroom and immediately he got a boot to the face 'GOD DAMNIT IT' he shouted in his mind as he was launched into the wall shocking the students since no one had the balls to mess with Ichigo ever since he defeated Kuyou last year.

"You let your guard down" Isshin Kurosaki said loudly. "You must always be prepared and on your guard even while you're at school." Immediately he got a punch to the face and he flew into the opposite walls near a wide eyed Moka and a smiling Tsukune.

"Damn it" Ichigo growled "This is not the way to act in public." Immediately the students were greeted by Ichigo and Isshin doing their fights.

"Shouldn't we stop them" Moka said still not taking her eyes off of them.

"Naw" Tsukune said. "This happened all the time at Ichigo's house. I think it's their way of bonding."

"They must bond quite a bit then" Moka replied dryly. As soon as she said that Isshin went flying past them and was imbedded into the wall so quickly that it blew her hair about. Moka was wide eyed and turned back to Ichigo to see him looking really pissed off and both of his fists were smoking while he was panting slightly. 'Scary' she thought meekly.

"Ichigo-kun" Mizore asked walking up to Ichigo snapping him out of his rage "Are you okay, you seem really hot under the collar?"

Ichigo sighed and the vein in his temple quit throbbing "Yeah I'm fine; my damn dad tried attacking me again."

"I'm sorry about that" Mizore said. "Anyway I'd like to introduce you to my mother. Mother come out please." Ichigo then noticed a woman crouching behind a desk giving him a look.

Ichigo sweat dropped slightly 'Like mother like daughter I guess.'

"So you're Ichigo-san; my name is Tsurara" she introduced standing up and looking at him. She was an incredibly beautiful woman with bluish white hair done up in a messy bun with slight bangs on her forehead parted to the side with bright blue eyes and a lollipop in her mouth. "It is wonderful to meet my daughter's boyfriend" she smiled at him.

Ichigo was a little overwhelmed by her beauty 'Wow she could give Yoruichi a run for her money in the looks department. Wait a minute she said… oh please, oh beloved God almighty, let dad still be…'

"My son got a girlfriend" Isshin cried loudly.

'… Unconscious' Ichigo thought miserably.

"Oh my beloved Masaki" Isshin cried "Our delinquent son finally shagged himself a woman." The moment Isshin turned around he was met with Ichigo's palm in front of his face and he could see Ichigo's eyes glowing yellow. "Now, now Ichigo no need to blow a gasket over this."

"Oh believe me if I blow a gasket" Ichigo said grabbing him by the back of the collar and tossing him out the window "You'll be the first to know" he called from the room.

Tsurara blinked "Well Mizore he is a little different then how you described him."

Mizore only smiled "Don't worry mother; he is only hotheaded around his father. Other times he's as cool as ice, maybe cooler" she thought as her face flushed. Tsurara smiled down at her daughter.

Well the day went on so far with Isshin being on a semi-good behavior, but it turns out Kurumu's mother and Mizore's mother do not like each other that much at all as they previously found out. Anyway the first period ended and now they were onto P.E. with them playing tennis. Ichigo swung the racket and kept on nailing the tennis balls head o always scoring a point with one hit. Sweat glistened off his forehead in sunlight.

"My, my Mizore you I think you were right" Tsurara said to her daughter. Mizore only smiled while gazing at Ichigo with love in her eyes.

Over to the left Kurumu and her mother, Ageha, were watching Tsukune and Moka on the same team playing tennis as well. Kurumu had been telling her mother that Tsukune had become her fiancé and begged Tsukune to act like it for the day, which he decided to agree to. "Quite a hunk Kurumu" Ageha said to her daughter.

"Yeah mom" Kurumu said "I really do love him so much."

"Is he the one" Ageha asked.

"I believe so" Kurumu said. "He is truly the first person to like me for more than my body." Ageha smiled at her daughter.

The day proceeded on quite well for them until it was lunch time as they were all sitting together and tensions were high as Ageha and Tsurara kept sending silent glares at each other. 'You'd find more conversation among a graveyard' Ichigo thought to himself sarcastically.

"Ichigo-san" Tsurara said getting his attention. "Mizore has yet to tell which brand of monster you are. Would you please tell me?"

"I'm a Reaper" Ichigo said coming up with the fake lie long ago.

"Oh" Tsurara said interested "I do believe I've never heard of Reapers."

"We're a small race" Ichigo replied. "We mostly keep to ourselves since mostly everyone else is afraid of us because most of us develop power at a very young age."

"I see" Tsurara said. 'Excellent choice indeed my daughter. He will produce strong children.' She smirked over at Ageha.

Ageha glared back before smiling sweetly and turning to Tsukune "So Tsukune-kun, what breed of monster are you?"

"I'm a Reaper like Ichigo" Tsukune replied.

"I see" Ageha said "So you must be quite strong from what I've heard so far."

"I wish" Tsukune said rubbing his head. "You see I'm a late bloomer so I'm not quite as powerful as the others, but I can hold my own. In fact I was suspected of being a human until I developed my powers last year. Ichigo was the one who helped me train and control my power."

"Yep" Isshin said. "My son is probably the strongest among our kind" he said playing along. "Hell I don't think even I could beat him." Ichigo looked at his dad slightly surprised while Isshin only smiled at him. Ichigo let a small smile come to his face as well since his dad never complimented him like that before.

"HOLLOW, HOLLOW, HOLLOW, HOLLOW, HOLLOW" Ichigo's badge screeched making everyone jump slightly. Ichigo pulled out the badge to see it was flashing rapidly before a large crushing weight settled on them all making everyone gasp and feel a lot heavier. Ichigo, Tsukune and Isshin narrowed their eyes.

"W-What is this" Ageha gasped.

"Ichigo, Tsukune" Isshin said. They both nodded and Ichigo flared his own reiatsu dispelling the evil feeling one and replacing it was a calm, but cold, feeling. Tsurara and Mizore were looking at Ichigo as they felt coldness seep everywhere into the room.

"Tsukune, let's go" Ichigo said as he pulled out his Gikongan and popped a pill in his mouth. Immediately his Soul form popped out of his body. He tossed it to Tsukune and he also popped a pill in his mouth and his Soul form popped out as well. "Both of you stay out of harm's way" Ichigo said in a voice that left room for no argument. They both nodded and staid still.

Tsukune and Ichigo both walked outside through the doors. Immediately the girls, Isshin and their parents got up and followed them, but stayed at the doors. "Whew, their sure are a lot of them" Tsukune noted as there were at least twenty large hollows there, but none of them were close to Menos Level. "Taiyo Kara Shita ga Yake, Amaterasu" Tsukune said and his blade transformed into a fire blade. He then jumped into the air and began slashing at hollows and lightning them on fire easily.

Two hollows charged at Ichigo. Ichigo just stood there and held his hands up and they both crashed into his palms. Ichigo's hands glowed blue and with a flick of his wrists the hollows disintegrated from being sliced up by pure reishi. Ichigo didn't want to waste Zangetsu on these weak hollows so he simply jumped and rammed his reishi infused fists into their masks. Tsukune jumped over one of the hollow's fists and flipped onto the top of its head before stabbing it through the head. The hollow screamed as it burst into flames and fell towards the ground. Tsukune jumped off its head and flipped in mid air before landing near everyone else.

Ichigo punched one fist through another one before jumping off its disintegrating form and slamming into the last one and bringing it down. Ichigo jumped off as it disintegrated and stopped himself on the building before jumping off softly and landing near Tsukune. "That's that" Ichigo said flinging as much blood off his hands as possible. Tsukune deactivated his Shikai and sheathed his sword.

"Ma taku Ichigo" Isshin said. "You've gotten strong enough to take them down without using your zanpakuto."

"What can I say I train hard" Ichigo said. A couple seconds after both Ichigo and Tsukune were assaulted by Mizore and Kurumu with them hugging them tightly making them laugh slightly. Moka knew of what Kurumu made Tsukune do and reluctantly went on with it, but she did have several ticks on her head. The mothers couldn't help, but smile as they saw their daughters look so happy.

"Don't celebrate yet" two voices said surprising them. Tsukune and Ichigo's eyes widened right before their backs exploded in a shower of blood. Tsukune's eyes were wide as he collapsed to his knees with his mind still processing what just happened. Ichigo coughed out blood before collapsing to one knee.

"TSUKUNE/ICHIGO" came the horrified voices of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. Isshin's eyes went wide before they hardened and he exited his own body and appeared next to them as two Arrancar appeared smirking widely with their blades dripping blood.

"I'll hold them off" Isshin shouted to them. "Get them over there and patch them up as best you can." With a battle cry Isshin launched himself at the two Arrancar. Mizore and Kurumu picked up Ichigo and Tsukune and half dragged them back as they were heavier than them.

"Damn bastard caught me off guard" Ichigo cursed himself for his own stupidity. They laid them down as the continued to bleed. "Grr, I'm fine" Ichigo grunted to Mizore. "Take care of Tsukune; I've got to help dad."

"Your back has been slashed open" Mizore countered "You can't possible fight in this condition."

"Remember I have regeneration abilities" Ichigo replied. "This won't take too long to heal ok?" Reluctantly she nodded and they focused their attention on Tsukune while Ichigo charged out and helped Isshin with the Arrancars. Ichigo blocked a strike aiming for Isshin's chest before kicking the Arrancar away. Now they got a good look at them.

One of them had spiky midnight blue hair with back in a ponytail with narrowed eyes the same color as his hair and a wide grin on his face wearing the normal Arrancar outfit with a long zanpakuto in his hand that was midnight blue in color with a shuriken guard on it.

The other one Ichigo recognized immediately "Lando" he said shocked "But how I killed you last year."

Lando smirked at him "Sorry, but not this time and this time you won't survive. Ah where are our manors, please allow us to introduce ourselves for those who don't know. Lando Lariat; Fifth Espada.

"I'm Kaso Karyo; Sixth Espada" he introduced.

"Dad you take the blue haired one" Ichigo said "I got a score to settle with this guy." Ichigo reached up and pulled Zangetsu out of its sheath with a loud 'shwing.'

"Fine by me" Isshin said as he readied his zanpakuto. With a battle cry father and son launched themselves at the enemy and the place was filled with the sounds of clashing blades. Isshin swung left and right and Kaso merely blocked them while grinning the whole time. They met in another clash before Isshin held up a spare hand "Hado #33: Sokatsui" he said blasting Kaso with his Kido spell.

Ichigo blocked two strikes from Lando before attacking with his own strikes before ducking another strike and kicking him away before jumping at him. They met in another slash before jumping back from each other. Lando smirked and pointed his finger at Ichigo and a purple cero began forming on his fingertips.

Ichigo's eyes widened before he donned his hollow mask and pointed his fingertips out. A red cero formed on his fingertips and they both fired it at the same time. They met in a clash, but they canceled each other out "Impressive Kurosaki" Lando said "I didn't think a regular cero could tie my Gran Rey Cero."

"If that was a Gran Rey Cero then it was pathetic" Ichigo said making Lando scowl. Ichigo then stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and cut his first two fingers on his right hand drawing blood. "Allow me to show you a real one." Ichigo pointed his right hand at Lando and an orange cero began forming in his hand. Lando's eyes went wide "Gran Rey Cero" Ichigo shouted launching the blast. Lando barely managed to dodge it as the attack roared into the sky.

Lando grunted before he charged at Ichigo again, but with his mask on Ichigo was gaining the upper hand. 'Fuck this shit' Lando thought before grabbing his zanpakuto and holding it horizontally with one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade "Fight Luchador" he shouted and immediately he took on his ressureccion form.

Kaso and Isshin just jumped back from a clash "Well it looks like Lando's fighting seriously" he said "Guess I will too." He held his zanpakuto steady "Take Flight, Petirrojo." Immediately Kaso transformed into a large blue bird like creature that had armor on its body and long sharp talons.

'Great' Isshin thought to himself. "Let's go Engetsu" Isshin called as his zanpakuto glowed blue (A/N: No one knows what his Shikai looks like so just use your imagination until the real one is shown.) "Getsuga Tenshou" Isshin shouted launching a blue wave of reishi at Kaso.

Ichigo blocked to hard punches from Lando that nearly sent him flying, but a third one did hit him and sent him into the building. "Damn it" Ichigo groaned before jumping out and letting his mask dissipate.

Lando laughed at him "What's wrong Kurosaki" he mocked. "If you don't want to die then you better release your Bankai."

Ichigo glared at Lando "You are not worthy of my Bankai when my Shikai is more than enough to finish you off." Ichigo held Zangetsu out "Unmei no kaisen o shiyo shite kire, Zangetsu." Zangetsu then morphed into its Shikai state only it looked different. It now had a regular hilt, but still no guard with a small chain hanging off the end. I's blade was also more curvaceously designed making it look more unique instead of just like a butcher knife.

Lando narrowed his eyes "What the hell, your zanpakuto did not look like that last time we fought."

"Well when we last fought I had less than half my power to use, but now I have it all" Ichigo said making Lando widen his eyes. "As a side effect of regaining my powers I became ten times as stronger, maybe more. My Shikai is more than enough to finish you off. If I used Bankai I would just be wasting the effort on you." Ichigo then disappeared and reappeared behind Lando. Lando turned in time to see Ichigo slice him hard across the chest spraying his blood everywhere.

Lando glared at Ichigo with utmost contempt "Y-You bastard" his hissed.

"Call me what you want" Ichigo said calmly "But the fact of the matter is that you will never defeat me." Lando snarled and went in for another punch, but Ichigo merely grabbed his arm and with a grunt he ripped it off right above the elbow. Lando howled in pain as he held his massively bleeding stump. Ichigo merely gave him a cold look before dropping his twitching arm on the ground.

Kaso jumped back from Isshin after blocking a strike and glanced at Lando 'Damn he's no match for Kurosaki if he could rip his arm of so easily.' Kaso, himself, was not faring well against Isshin either as he had yet to deliver a single blow to him while Isshin had delivered many blows to him. "It's been fun old man, but it's time for us to leave" Kaso said before disappearing with a Sonido, grabbing Lando and his severed arm and began flying off.

"I don't think so" Ichigo shouted raising his zanpakuto. Isshin appeared next to his son and raised his zanpakuto as well.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" They both shouted and launched a massive wave of blue reishi towards their two wide eyed enemies. However another Arrancar appeared in front of them and blocked the combined attacks with his arms and dissipated them making Ichigo and Isshin grunt in surprise.

"That's enough for now" he said in a monotone voice. Wind blew slightly and it parted his clothes to reveal the number 3 tattooed across his ribs surprising Ichigo and Isshin. "We found out what we needed" he said opening a Garganta and the three of them escaped.

"They got away" Ichigo said gritting his teeth in frustration.

TIMESKIP

Parent Day was finally over and most students were seeing their parents off. Thanks to some quick Kido spells on Isshin's part and some memory replacement spells on most of the student body, including the parents of the group, everything looked as though a battle had never happened. Mizore and Kurumu agreed with Ichigo and Tsukune that this little incident would be best left forgotten for their mothers. "Goodbye now Mizore" Tsurara said hugging her daughter. She turned to Ichigo "It was lovely meeting you Ichigo-san. I do hope you come and visit my Ski resort sometime in the future."

"I'll find a way to make time for it" Ichigo said as he bowed slightly to Tsurara.

"Goodbye Kurumu" Ageha said brightly hugging her daughter before turning to Tsukune. He was then smothered "Oh its nice how my daughter found someone like you. I cannot wait for your wedding to come by." Tsukune was released and was blue in the face and had to be revived by Moka and Kurumu.

"Well this is goodbye for now son" Isshin said.

"Yeah" Ichigo said. "I'll see you during the holiday's dad."

"Oh by the way" Isshin said before pulling out a camera "Let me get a picture of you and your girlfriend." Ichigo nearly face faulted at that.

"Dad" Ichigo growled ready to pound him.

"Either a photo or I'll send Yoruichi over to take one" Isshin grinned. Ichigo's face turned pale at that. He agreed and Isshin got his picture with Mizore next to Ichigo smiling at the camera with her arms around his waist with Ichigo smiling as well with his arms around her. "Ah sweet memories" Isshin grinned.

TIMESKIP

A couple weeks passed with nothing eventful except for Yukari being transformed into a much older version of herself and she looked smoking hot as they all found out. It turned out that the one doing it was a nurse that heard about Yukari's insecurities. That really made Ichigo mad and he took that nurse out once and for all.

Another incident happened with Mizore, who was trying to pass her cooking class, but the assignment was curry, a spicy dish that was a little too hot for a Yuki-Onna. Ichigo was there for her and helped her along as best as he could, but she said it was something she must accomplish on her own. The Sensei of the cooking class turned out to be an ancient Indian Genie with a passion for curry.

Yeah it was pretty weird when curry started spewing everywhere turning almost everyone into mindless yellow zombies. Only Ichigo and Mizore were unaffected because Ichigo didn't care for particularly super spicy foods, but he did have fun beating off the zombies trying to kill him for simply having a curry stain on his shirt.

Thanks to Mizore's special curry that quelled the hotness with the rice being made of shaved ice it made everyone turn back to normal. Well that and with Tsukune being knocked to the side by other zombified students and accidently knocking off the Rosario and unleashing Inner Moka, who was also slightly under the effect of the curry. 'Well the yellow and silver combo really works for her' Ichigo had thought amused.

She put an end to the teacher with a well placed kick and got her normal, and beautiful, pale skin back by drinking a full fill of Ichigo's blood.

Now it was a Friday afternoon and Ichigo had a free period so he spent it sitting outside on the roof enjoying the cool breeze as it blew his long hair about. Next thing he knew he felt soft hands being placed across his eyes. He chuckled slightly "I know these hands anywhere" he said turning around and seeing Mizore standing behind him. "Hey" he said pecking her on the cheek.

She blushed slightly "Hey yourself" she said.

"What are you doing up here" Ichigo asked "I thought you had Human History class now."

"My grade is high enough to where I can afford to miss a day or two" she countered. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." she smiled and pulled out her finished lollipop before tossing it in the garbage can.

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and held her in his muscular torso. Mizore put her hands on his and held them tightly. She loved being held like that; feeling so safe in his warm embrace.

Somehow a warm embrace turned into fifteen minutes of making out. Both of them were sitting on the ground with Ichigo leaning against the railing with Mizore in between his legs. Her left arm was wrapped around his head pulling him closer while Ichigo's' right arm was behind her head tipping it back slightly while their spare hands were interlocked. Moans were escaping from their voice boxes as their tongues danced around each other. They spent quite a bit more time up there with each other.

TIMESKIP

Saturday afternoon and Ichigo and Tsukune were having a sparring match with each other with their swords sitting on the side. Ichigo was trying to get Tsukune to improve on his Hakuda skills along with his Shunpo skills. Tsukune launched two punches at Ichigo that he simply dodged before grabbing his third punch and slamming him into the ground before Ichigo threw a punch to the back of his head, but then Tsukune swerved, managed to flip back to his feet and kick at Ichigo. Only for Ichigo to duck and leg sweep him and then Ichigo was about to drop kick him.

Tsukune rolled to the side and aimed a kick for Ichigo's side, but Ichigo blocked it, but Tsukune used the momentum to hop back up and go for another kick, which Ichigo ducked and went for another leg sweep, but Tsukune jumped and tried his own drop kick, but Ichigo moved his head and propelled his body upwards using his right hand and giving Tsukune a kick to the head before jumping up and giving him two quick punches and kicking him to the ground.

"Your Hakuda has improved, but you're still a little green" Ichigo said.

"You've been fighting for years" Tsukune countered "I've just started doing this recently.

"With practice comes experience" Ichigo responded "And you, my friend, have a lot of practicing to do." Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened. It was miniscule, but Ichigo could tell that whoever had it was suppressing it down to a low level.

"What's wrong Ichigo" Tsukune asked. Clearly Ichigo hadn't taught Tsukune about sensing miniscule power levels.

"It's nothing" Ichigo lied smoothly "Training is done for today. Grab your zanpakuto, get back in your body and go rest for tomorrow's training."

"Alright" Tsukune said before doing what Ichigo said and leaving the area. Once Ichigo sensed he was far enough away he turned around.

"Alright, stop sneaking around and come out" Ichigo called. Immediately someone stepped out and Ichigo's eyes widened "You."

"Yeah me" the man said. It was the Espada from three days ago that saved Lando and Kaso. His shaggy blond hair blew in the slight breeze revealing his number 3 tattoo on his chest.

"What are you doing here" Ichigo asked "And who the hell are you?"

"In order I'm here to test you on how impressive your new powers are and my name is Tamao Tilliano; Espada Number three" he introduced.

"How are Espada still being made when Aizen and the Hogyoku are no longer around" Ichigo asked.

"There are more ways than that to become an Espada" Tamao said. "Aizen's way was just the easiest way, but our leader has his own way."

"And who is your leader" Ichigo asked.

"Our leader is the very First Espada to ever exist" Tamao said. "In fact he's the very first hollow to ever exist as well; his name is Arturo Plateado."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed "Is he the reason why you guys keep on trying to penetrate into this school barrier?"

"That's part of the reason" Tamao said. "Although these Youkai are nowhere near as strong as regular hollows they still have good aura that stimulates our power and we have been trying to break into this barrier for years, but it remained out of reach due to supernatural powers beyond our control, but now that the barrier is weakening we can slip in and out at our will."

"Let me guess and once you get what you need, you'll finish what Aizen started and destroy the soul Society" Ichigo asked.

"We have much higher goals than that Ichigo Kurosaki" Tamao said. "Our goals are to not only conquer this world, the human world and Soul Society, but to conquer every world. Not just the ones here, but the worlds that are separated by dimensions. Once we have enough power we'll take over the dimensions and in theory we'll have the whole universe under our control."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he glared "You're crazy… you're fucking crazy."

"No unimaginative people are crazy" Tamao said "We're eccentric. Now I came here to do a job so I'm gonna accomplish it." Suddenly Tamao blurred and reappeared in front of Ichigo and aimed a strike for his neck, but Ichigo leaned back to avoid a fatal blow, but Tamao's fingers were sharp and cut his neck slightly and got blood on his fingers.

Tamao jumped back and saw the blood on his fingers before pulling out a flask and putting the blood in it. 'He's fast' Ichigo thought as his neck healed.

"Your powers are great" Tamao said. "Truly you are one of the few who poses a threat to our plans. I got what I came for; we'll meet again Ichigo Kurosaki." Tamao then opened up a Garganta and slipped back inside to Hueco Mundo leaving Ichigo alone to stare up at the sky.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
